Can't Let U Go
by rugrat4eva
Summary: Sequel to 'Redemption Song! As things settle down for the kids at Spencer Academy, there main focus becomes trying to lift the curse on the Sons. But when an unexpected force comes after them, where does their focus shift to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mia sat, looking out her window, watching the snow gently fall to the ground of the Spencer campus. Watching the drastic change of scenery from the fall to the winter gave Mia a sense of peace. Ever since Caleb's birthday and all the drama and revelations that came along with it, nothing chaotic really happened. To Mia and her friends, it seems like a lifetime ago, but it was really just a few months. Since September, River announced that he would be transferring back to his school in New York and the two spent less and less time together as the time for him to leave drew closer. Pogue's birthday and ascension came around early November and everything went fine. They had even celebrated ahead of time because they didn't know how Pogue would handle the drastic power increase. Now, they were all getting ready for Reid's ascension, which was during their winter break and Mia was scared out her mind because Reid was borderline dependent on his powers. When Reid ascends, he'll be more tempted than Caleb and Pogue were just on the simple fact that he uses way more than they do; then any of them use their powers. The main reason she was so scared was that she wasn't sure if she would be there to help. Her and Riley's mother had invited the boys, Sarah and their families out to New York for the holidays partly because they had a meeting with the Magic Council on how to overturn the curse on their covenant but the only one who accepted so far was Sarah, but also because she felt guilty about lying to both Riley and Mia as they were growing up. Mia wanted more than anything to be there for Reid's ascension because she wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, knowing that she was one of the few people who could actually help him deal with the power, stress, and temptation that typically followed one of them ascending. They weren't exactly back together, but they weren't not together either. Reid constantly pushed for a reconciliation but Mia told him that she didn't really want a label on whatever they were at the point. But in reality, she was skeptical on how they're relationship would go if they became a "official" couple again and she didn't want to go through the drama again.

Mia was supposed to be packing for their flight to New York, which was in a few days, but she got sidetracked when it started snowing again. She was broken out of her daze when she heard her door open and her sister screaming at her. "Amelia Rose, get your lazy ass up and pack so we can go!" Mia cringed when she heard her full name and sighed. "The full name, Riles? Seriously? And with the door open? The entire floor can hear you!" Riley laughed and closed the door. "Better?" She asked as Mia stuck her tongue out at her and Riley walked over towards her. "And I like your name, it's pretty." Mia chuckled and moved over so Riley could sit next to her. "So Riley Elizabet, I assume your done packing to go home?" She asked and Riley nodded. "Why else would I be bothering you?" She laughed. "How are you done already and you own way more things than me?" Riley smiled and got up from the window pane, walking towards the center of Mia's room. "Riley." Mia pushed, wanting an explanation. Riley let out an exasperated sigh and turned, facing Mia. "Magic."

Mia's eyes grew wide from Riley's confession. "But we only learned a few spells and incantations when we went home for Thanksgiving. Where did you learn how to do that?" Riley sighed again and closed her eyes, holding her hands out in front of her. At first, Mia thought she was just being silly, but when Riley's hands started glowing and a huge book began materializing in her hands, Mia's eyes grew wide and she gasps from shock and amazement. When Riley opened her eyes, she saw Mia staring in disbelief. "Damien gave me it at Thanksgiving, because I wanted to learn more than Mom wanted to teach at the time. So, I've been practicing." Mia folded her arms across her chest in anger. "And you didn't tell me." She said and Riley put the book on the bed. "I didn't tell anyone. Well except Pogue. Oh and Sarah." She said and Mia got more upset. "So now we're keeping secrets from each other?" She asked and Riley sighed. "Okay, I've barely spoken to you like we used to since I got to Spencer so when was I suppose to tell you? You've always been with Reid or River and that evil bitch, or doing something for school." Riley said, rubbing her temples in frustration. "I wanted to tell you. Really I did. Other than Pogue, you are one of the other three people that I try not to keep things from." Mia laughed at that and softened her face. "I'm sorry for being so distant lately, Monkey." Mia said going over to hug Riley. "And I'm sorry for not forcing you to spend time with me. I'm not used to doing that when it comes to you, Munchkin." They both laughed and began to sway side to side in a circle. No matter what was going on between the two, they could never stay mad at one another for all that long

"Here, let me show you the spell I used to pack my stuff, okay?" Riley said, letting go of Mia and standing next to her. "First you need to close your eyes and focus. Focus on whatever you need to do; getting your suitcases out, putting your clothes and shoes in them, and putting the fully packed suitcases by the door." Riley moved from next to her and then moved behind her. "Then picture it being done in your head. Make sure you have the end product in your head." Riley looked and saw Mia taking in everything she said. "You ready?" Riley asked, slightly excited. Mia just nodded her head. "Okay, now lightly wave your hand up towards the door." Mia turned and did as Riley said and opened her eyes to find her bags completely packed. Riley smiled and hugged her sister. "Magic is insane." Mia said, practically laughing at what she just did. "This stuff never seems to amaze me, no matter how many times I see or do it." Riley laughed and nodded. "And you're a natural at doing it. Just like me." she said, grabbing Mia's hands and swinging her around. "I love having magic. It's so convenient." She said sing-songingly. "True, If your not cursed." Mia said, and Riley stopped moving and changed her facial expression. "Don't talk like that, Mia." She said, putting her hands on Mia's shoulder. "Damien and Dad are working on a case for the Council and Grandma is in London using every resource she has to try and figure out anything about the curse. We're bound to find something that could help. Just have faith, okay?" She asked and Mia nodded. "How do you do it, Riles?" Mia asked and Riley looked back at her confused. "Do what?" Riley asked. "Keep everything bottled up inside and still look so calm on the outside?" Mia asked and Riley chuckled. "Tons of practice." She said, sitting on Mia's bed. "Every major problem I've had, you helped me through, even when I didn't want you there. Out of the two of us, you always had to be the strong one. Now let me try that out for a few." Mia said as she sat down next to her. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Riley laughed, on the verge of tears. "I keep forgetting about your damn telepathy." She said and Mia chuckled.

"I'm just as scared as you are, Mia. I don't wanna even think about what might happen if we can't get rid of this curse. I don't wanna lose them but I can't help but think that that's a possibility. I mean, if we really cant so anything about this curse, all we can do is either watch them kill themselves or watch them lose half of who they are. Either way, there's nothing we can do, magic or not. We'd be useless and I hate feeling that way." By then, Riley had started crying. During the whole Chase fiasco, everyone involved became extremely close and its extremely rare for Riley to open up as quickly as she did with the boys and Sarah, so she knew that everything she said came from her heart.

Mia reached for Riley's' hand and squeezed it, making Riley laugh between sobs. "You will never be useless, Riley. Neither you, me, or Sarah. Even if we can't find a way to break this curse, there is always something that we can do." Riley looked up at Mia, wiping her eyes with the hand that Mia wasn't holding. "What's that, Munchkin?" she asked, sniffling. Mia laughed and squeezed her hand again. "We can love them and be there for them whenever they need us." Riley chuckled and nodded her head. "This is true." She said, regaining her composure. The two stood up and pulled each other into a big hug. Mia began rubbing soothing circles into Riley's back and Riley began to play with Mia's hair. "I've missed this, Mia." Riley said slightly pulling away from Mia. "Is it bad for me to be blissfully happy that River is leaving?" Mia looked at her sister, half laughing, and half feigning shock. She knew River wasn't exactly Riley's favorite person. "Please be nice tonight, Riles. It's his goodbye party." Mia said and Riley laughed. "I'll try. But I'm making no guarantees." Mia nodded and started laughing, but stopped when she heard her door open, revealing Sarah and Kate in the doorway.

"Are you almost ready guys? We're supposed to meet the guys at Nicky's in ten minutes." Sarah asked. Mia and Riley looked at each other, turned back to Sarah and Kate, and nodded at the same time. "Tell me again who came up with the idea of throwing a farewell party for River at Nicky's?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders as she watched the two girls put on their coats and hats. Kate sighed sarcastically as she leaned against the door, looking at her fingernails. "It was Reids." Riley scoffed when she heard this. "Makes sense now." She ran across the hall to her room to grab her purse. When she got back, Mia had her arms folded across her chest. "What's that suppose to mean?" Riley lightly laughed as she pulled her hair out of her jacket. "It means that he's just as happy that River's leaving as I am, and for the same reasons, too." Mia laughed and walked out of her room. They both locked their doors and walked down the hall, leaving the building in pursuit of Nicky's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!!! Happy me, Happy me... This one has a bitchy Kate in it... Dont get me wrong, I luv Jessica Lucas, but I wasnt really a Kate fan in the movie, so she's gonna be a semi-bad guy in this story..**

Chapter 2

The girls rode to Nicky's in Riley's car, laughing, joking, and singing along with the radio. They finally got there, to find 5 aggravated boys waiting for them. Sarah headed straight for Caleb's, rushing into his open arms. "You guys are a half hour late." Caleb said, kissing Sarah sweetly afterwards. "What took so long?" Pogue asked, looking at his girlfriend. "Well, there's this white powdery stuff on the roads called snow, and since I didn't want to crash my baby, and die a slow, cold, and miserable death, I drove slower than usual." Riley said, with a smile on her face. Pogue laughed and pulled her into his chest, kissing her forehead. "Did you really need us here to start this party, I mean it was your idea." Mia said, giving Tyler and River quick hugs and Reid a kiss on the cheek. She started to go towards the empty chair by Kate, but Reid pulled her onto his lap. "True, but it would be extremely boring if you guys weren't here."

Kate sat and watched them all in disgust. She started to play with her cell phone, trying to act like she wanted to be there, when she really didn't. She wanted to get everyone talking so she could brag about her plans for winter break. "So, what are you guys doing for winter break? My parents are taking me to Hawaii. Are you guys staying here again this year?" she asked, trying to mask the sarcasm in her voice. She wanted to brag and make them envious of her, since no one had asked her about her plans, or if she wanted to be included in theirs. "I'm going with my uncle to Australia." River said, making Riley perk up from under Pogue's arm. "Lucky" she playfully whined, making the group laugh. "I wanna go there. But I'm still trying to sell the whole 'Trip to Italy as a graduation present' on our parents." Mia looked over at Riley. "We'll work on them more while were home, Ri."

Kate nodded and internally rolled her eyes. She turned to face Sarah. "What about you, Sarah?" she knew that Sarah probably wasn't doing anything and could most likely talk her into coming to Hawaii with her. "Are your parents taking you anywhere special? Because if not, I'm pretty sure I can get my parents to let you come with.." Sarah looked at Kate slightly embarrassed, not wanting to hurt Kate's feelings. "Umm, my parents and I are going to New York for the holidays. Mia, Riley and their Parents invited us. Sorry Kate." Sarah's voice was full of remorse, but she was actually slightly relieved. Over the past few months, Kate had become a different person. She talked about Riley and Pogue's relationship obsessively and trashed Riley to whoever would listen, saying stuff like 'she replaced me' and 'she stole my friends and my boyfriend' despite the fact that she dumped Pogue before Riley and him even met. Riley and Mia had become good friends to Sarah. They trusted her with their family's secret and that meant a lot to her. So she was honored when they invited her to spend the holidays with them.

"We're all going, Kate. Well, everyone except for River that is." Caleb said, seeing that Sarah was getting uncomfortable. Tyler nodded and gave Kate a small smile. "It was their Mom's idea to have us. But you'll have fun in Hawaii, right?" Kate tried to hide her anger and pain as best as she could, but had to get up from the table before she exploded. "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be back." She said and left abruptly. "What's her problem?" Reid asked, looking up at Mia, who was still on his lap. "I didn't invite her." She said, running her hands through her hair. "I knew Ri wouldn't, so I should have. Now she's upset."

Riley saw her sister getting upset and reached over to her. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Mia." She said, trying to calm her down. "She's the one who was trying to brag about going to _Hawaii_. And if you really wanna beat someone up, I volunteer Reid. He's an excellent punching bag." Everyone at the table laughed as Reid started nodding his head. "Yes, I am the Johnson/James girls personal punching bag." He said, shaking his head. "By the way Riles, my shoulders' still sore from when you hit me yesterday." Mia laughed and started to massage his shoulder for him. "Better?" she asked, hearing an awe come from Sarah. Reid nodded his head and let out a low moan. "You shouldn't have done that, Mia." Riley said, moving slightly away from Pogue. "He's just gonna say something that I don't like, and I'll punch him in the shoulder again in about 10 minutes. Better yet, I'll wait til we get to New York and torture him in my domain." Reid cringed at the thought and waved his napkin in the air. "I surrender, Ms. James." He said in a mock scared voice. Riley rolled her eyes, flipped him off, and leaned back into Pogue's arm as everyone else laughed. "So why are we just sitting here? It is a party, is it not?" Mia said, getting off of Reid's lap. "Let's have some fun."

A few hours later they all got into their cars and went to Caleb's house for the night. Kate, of course, said she felt sick so Riley dropped her back off at the dorms before heading to Caleb's. It became somewhat of a ritual for all of them after his birthday. They would stay in one of the living rooms and watch movies until they all fell asleep and his mother would have the help prepare a big breakfast for them the next morning.

"Good morning, everyone." Evelyn Danvers said to the eight kids asleep all over the living room. She heard grumbles of 'good mornings' being said by them and she lightly laughed. "Breakfast is in the Kitchen, okay?" she said before moving out of the doorway, so the boys could fly out the room and into the kitchen. The girls on the other hand, walked to the kitchen slowly, each stopping to give Evelyn a hug on their way.

Once they were all in the kitchen, River, Tyler and Reid were already eating their second plates, Caleb was making a plate for Sarah while she poured herself some orange juice, Pogue made himself, Riley and Mia cups of coffee, and Mia and Riley both piled food on the same plate and both started eating from it, a habit they've had since they were in elementary school. When Caleb saw that everyone was there, he lightly coughed, getting every ones attention. "I'd like to make a toast." He said, raising his coffee mug. "To River. It's been fun having you here, man. We'll miss you." They all nodded and raised their cups and mugs in the air, cheering for River.

**I skipped through the party cause I got tired and couldnt think of anything to write for it...**

**Next Chapter will be everyones goodbyes before going on winter break and River's last chapter for a while... And I intend to write in Kate's POV for the first time... I hope i can pull it off....**

**Im gonna try extremely hard to update as much as possible in the next few days, because I go back to school on thursday and i wont have time then... i'm planning to update on the weekends when im actually in school, but hopefully, i'll have some more chapters before that happens...**

**I know nothing really happened yet, but it will get better, I promise... Review and let me know what you think so far...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so heres chapter 3..... i'm dead tired (I think I only had about an hour of sleep today),nd practically running on fumes but I was able to get this done.... you'll have to forgive me if its kinda bad or suckish...**

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3

_Kate_

Kate woke up the next morning feeling unusually bitter. The night before did not go exactly how she had planned it to. She expected to tell them all about her plans and expect them all to be envious and want to go with her. That's how it would have gone if Riley wasn't there. But ever since that evil little whore got to Spencer, everything changed and Kate seemed to be on the losing end of things. This year, she had planned to get Pogue back, and she and Mia would be the most popular girls at Spencer. But, Mia moved into a single, so she got a new roommate, and when Mia brought Riley to Spencer with her and she got with Pogue before she even got a chance to even try talking to him. Yes, Kate had gotten sidetracked because of Chase, but that's beside the point. The point was that if Riley James had never come to Spencer, she'd be enjoying her senior year, instead of being miserable and bitter, watching everyone else having fun from the sidelines.

What Kate needed was a new plan. A plan that would put her old one back on track. But in order for that to happen, she would have to get rid of her main problem: Riley. She needed to break up Riley and Pogue. But how would she do it and how could she do it from Hawaii? That's when an idea hit her. Kate took out her cell phone and called her father. She had a change of heart when it came to her holiday plans.

_Everyone Else (General)_

The car ride to the airport was fun. Riley and Mia's parents sent cars for them so no one had to drive their cars. "So what are your parents flying us, Mia?" Caleb asked, walking to help get the suitcases from the car with their luggage in it. "Yea, I was wondering the same thing guys. Coast most likely, right?" Sarah said standing and watching the attendant put them on a luggage cart. Riley made a disgusted face and shivered. "Eww, no." she said, putting her hands in her coat pocket. "Flying Coach makes me vaguely ichy and uncomfortable. I think Uncle Zach sent his private plane. If not, it's most likely first class." Mia laughed to herself, recalling Riley's first and only experience flying Coach this past August, when they came to Spencer. "Your uncle has a private plane?" Tyler asked, slightly shocked. Riley and Mia nodded as they linked arms and went into the airport, the rest following them inside.

"We're going to see check and get our flight information, okay guys?" Evelyn Danvers said, signaling to the other parents in the airport. "River, you know where you're going right?" she asked, watching the boy shake his head and smile. "Okay then, honey. I hope you have fun in Australia and I wish you the best of luck afterwards. Stay in touch." Evelyn reached over and pulled River into a hug. "We'll be back in a few." The remaining parents hugged and shook Rivers' hands before following Evelyn to the clerks' desk. The teens stood in a circle awkwardly, no one wanting to start the goodbye chain. "I guess this is it." River said as he looked around at the people he called friends for the past few months. "Don't worry guys, I'll be back." They guys laughed and Sarah reached over and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, River." She whispered, pulling away from him. Riley rolled her eyes and gave him a quick hug. "You may not be my favorite person, but I will miss you." River laughed and nodded his head. "Coming from you Riley, that means a lot." She smiled and walked over to Sarah, trying to stop the blonde from crying. The guys all gave him a half hug and a handshake, none of them exchanging a word. Mia walked over to him and gave him a small smile as he pulled her close to him. "I'll be back for you." He whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Reid's internal radar went off at the sight of it, but didn't do anything because in all realness, they weren't a couple. So Mia was entitled to do whatever she wanted and get kissed by whomever she wanted, a fact that pissed Reid off dearly. He let his eyes turn black for the briefest of moments, making River's plane take off earlier than scheduled. "The announcer just called your flight, man." Tyler said, watching Reid from the corner of his eyes.

Mia turned around to Reid and punched his shoulder. "Owww!! What the hell was that for?" he said, rubbing the spot she hit, on the opposite side Riley liked to hit. Mia looked at him scoldingly. "You know what you just did." She said, whispering so no one heard. "And they do too; they just won't say anything until we're on the plane. You have less than a week left before you ascend and you're using like crazy. If you don't stop now, you'll never be able to stop. Not only will you lose out on any type of future for yourself, I lose out on having you in my life. There's a chance that we might not be able to stop this curse, so surviving it will fall on you, and you alone. At the rate you're going, you'll be addicted by the time we graduate from high school. And I'll be damned if I just sit back and watch you do that. So don't make me hurt you." Reid looked at Mia in complete and utter shock. Yes, they have had talks like these after the whole 'magic' thing went public, but she had never been so vocal about it in public before. Before he got the chance to say anything, Mia sighed and leaned in closer to him. "I'm not saying not to use, I'm just saying try not to be so dependent on it. I know it seems like a hard thing to ask you to do, but I'm here to help, if you'll let me." Reid looked Mia in the eyes and kissed her nose, making her smile. "All I can do is try." He said, resting his forehead on hers. "That's all I want." She said before turning back to River. "Call us when you get there." She said, reaching to give him another hug. He nodded before he turned and walked to his gate with a devilish smile on his face, not looking back at the other 7 teenagers.

When River was out of sight, Caleb turned to Reid. "Since Mia already did it, I don't have to yell, do I?" Reid shook his head and watched as Mia walked over to Riley, smiling. "You ready to go home, Ri?" Riley nodded and smiled back at her. "Let's do it, Mi-Mi."

**Honestly, I could have written Kate's part better, but I'm tired and cranky so it'll have to work. **

**Next Chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow... And everyone will be in New York for the Holidays.... **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**or give me ideas on what to do next... i wouldnt mind that, i actually would appreciate it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yayy… Chapter 4 is done…. I wrote it today after I got out of school… I warned you about it before, my updates will get less frequent now that I'm back in school… **

**Just some notes to make some things that I wrote make sense:**

**~After the whole magic thing came out, Katharine and Michael (the parents) moved into a huge penthouse instead if the condos they were in before. **

**I think that's all, anything else just ask me**

**I hope u enjoy**

Chapter 4

Since most of the kids slept most of the flight, they were in New York pretty quickly. Sarah was most excited when they got to the airport. "For someone who's just recently discovered the world outside of Boston, this is amazing." Mia shook her head and laughed. "It's just the airport, Sarah. JFK isn't that exciting." Riley laughed and put her arm around Sarah's shoulder. "No worries, friend. Me and Mia will personally make sure that you see all of the worthy sites on the Upper East Side." Mia laughed and put her arm on top of Riley's'. "Yup we will. Us, probably Chelsea, and Vikki. She is coming this year right?" Riley nodded her head. "She better, its tradition." Caleb looked at the talking girls carefully as the car was being loaded. "Who are Chelsea and Vikki?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion. "Chelsea is our best friend and Vikki is our cousin." Riley said, in a chipper voice. "What's got you so perky, babe?" Pogue asked, amused at his girlfriends actions. "Why shouldn't I be perky?" she said, putting her hands on her hips, but kept a smile on her face. "I haven't seen Chelsea since before I went to Spencer, I haven't seen Vikki since Spring Break last year, and I'm back in the city with my family, friends, and my crazy sexy boyfriend. All is right in my world." Mia laughed and shook her head. "I agree. This should be a fun little break for all of us." They nodded and walked out of the airport.

They were greeted outside by Damien and their parents Katharine and Michael. Mia ran over to her father and let him lift her off the ground. Riley laughed and walked ahead of the group over to hug her mother. After they ended the hugs, they switched positions; Mathew had Riley in the air and Katharine had Mia in a tight hug. Afterwards, both girls went over and hugged Damien at the same time, almost toppling to the ground. "I'm so happy to be back in the city." Riley said slightly letting go if Damien. "Yea, Me too." Mia said, bouncing around under Damien's arm. "It's been too long." Reid snickered when Mia said that. "You were just here last month." He said, earning a punch from Riley and a glare from their father Mathew. "I believe introductions need to be made." Mathew said, not moving his eyes from Reid. Riley interjected the glare, moving into Mathew's sight. "Can we do them in the car or something. " She looked at him with faux-pleading eyes. "Yes I missed the City, but not the snow." Katharine laughed and ushered them to the car waiting to take them to their penthouse. "We'll do them when we get to the penthouse." She said, watching everyone nod in agreement.

They all rode in the car in a comfortable silence. The teens made small talk with one another, but they never lasted longer than a few minutes. When they got there, they all piled into the elevator and walked into the elegantly decorated hallway of their new penthouse. "Nicely done, mom." Riley said, grabbing Mia and walking from the elevator into the living room. "Yea, it's amazing." Mia walked over to one of the chairs surrounding the table and put her bag down. She was startled when another girl popped in front of her. "I said the same thing when I got here." Riley and Mia instantly started screaming, being joined by the mystery girl not long after. "When the hell did you get here?" Riley asked pulling the girl into a hug. "Not that long before Uncle Matt and Aunt Kat left to go get you." Riley smiled and Mia then pulled the girl into a hug. "Where's Uncle Zack and Aunt Lauren?" Mia asked with her head still in the crook of the girls' neck. "There not coming this year, they send their love though. I came with Grandma." Mia pulled away and smiled, grabbing the other two girls' hands' and jumping around in a small circle.

"I am so confused." Pogue whispered to Caleb, making Caleb laugh. Katharine sat back with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, watching her daughters rejoice with the girl; her niece. "Anyone care to explain, because we got some confused people here." The girls laughed and turned around to face everyone. "Okay, guys this is our cousin Victoria Sidora. Vikki, these are our friends Sarah Weiham, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry. And these are their parents." Vikki looked around at the people, taking them all in. "Nice to meet you." She said, smiling at them all. "And Riley that one's Pogue?" Riley nodded in response to her cousin. "Wow, I never thought you'd date again after everything that went down. Not after 'primo boy jock' Drew screwed up his life and cheated on you with that bleach blonde fake breasted bitch named Francescia. " Pogue looked at Riley confused, while Tyler and Reid laughed next to him at her break down of the situation. "Drew?" She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "My ex, babe. I never called him by name before around you but his name is Drew." Mia had her head on Vikki's shoulder, the two having a conversation in hushed tones.

"And the blonde one is the infamous Reid, I presume?" Vikki whispered, watching the smile creep on her cousins face. "Can I kick his ass now, or later?" Mia giggles and looked up at her. "Neither, Vik. He's not like that anymore and we're not dating each other." Vikki huffed and looked Mia. "Could've fooled me, Mia. I picked up on those vibes since the elevator opened. But go ahead, stay in denial all you want. You get back together sooner or later, but before you do, I'm putting my very expensive boots all up in his ass, not just for what he did, but to help inspire him to not to do it again." Mia couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and just let it all out. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. Vikki grabbed her and pushed her into the kitchen, smiling at everyone behind her so they wouldn't see anything wrong. "You can't do that without expecting everyone to think your retarded!!" She said, watching Mia stifle her laughs. "Now that guy Riley's seeing, his name's Pogue right?" Mia nodded, finally calming down."His name is actually Christopher, but from what I was told, when the guys were younger, there were about 5 Christophers in their classes. I don't know where Pogue came from, but It stuck and now everyone calls him that." Vikki nodded in recognition, processing what she was just told."Is there anything shady about him I need to know before I go and actually talk to him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Mia. Mia thought about it for a second but shook her head no. "I've never seen Pogue or Riley happier than they are together. It's funny when they fight half of the time cause they'll make up after about 2 hrs." Vikki looked at Mia nodding her head. "And the other half of the time?" Mia's facial expression changed and she put her arm around Vikki's shoulder. "Let's not go there. Let's hope that you bringing up Drew didn't start anything either." Vikki nodded and started walking back to the living room. "Caleb and Sarah are together right?" Mia nodded. "So that Tyler guy is the only one either not dating anyone or hung up on someone?" Mia nodded again. "You think you might be interested?" Vikki shrugged and pulled her cousin into a hug. "Maybe. You never know what could happen." Mia and Vikki laughed and sat on the couch next to Riley, who had her legs across Pogue's lap. "What got you two all giggily?" Riley asked, shifting so that she was facing them. "Nothing, just telling Vikki the correct information about things, not the 'Riley Spin' of things." Riley threw her hands in the air and looked shocked. "Hey, if I so happened to make certain people look good and certain people look bad when I talk about them, It's not something I can stop." Vikki nodded. "This is true." They all fell into a comfortable conversation until Katharine walked in the room. "Can you guys come in here, please? We need to talk about things." The 9 kids looked at each other questioningly and walked into the kitchen with the adults.

"Okay, hello I'm Agatha James, Amelia, Riley and Victoria's grandmother. It's nice to finally meet this generation of the 'Sons of Ipswich' in person. You look so much like your grandfathers, its un canning." The boys nodded in shock at the woman talking to them. "I've been doing all I can, contacting all my sources, using spells and incantations, everything I can think of to get rid of this curse. I've been trying for years." Vikki nodded at her grandmother. "Damien put me in the search too. Contacting my underworld contacts and getting some "friends" of mine to go to the underworld to see if it's common knowledge there. I didn't find out much, but I did find out that they know about the curse in the underworld. My contacts are gonna call me if they find out anything new." Mathew was slightly angry when he heard Vikki talk. "I thought your dad made you get rid of those "friends" you had." Riley and Mia looked back and forth at each other and then back to Vikki.

"You have powers too? Why is this the first we've heard of it?" Mia asked, angry that there were more secrets. "You seriously thought that you guys were the only ones? You not that special." Vikki said with a smile. "They swore me to secrecy for years, guys. It was so hard not being able to talk about it because it's half of who I am. But now you know and I can be completely honest. Don't blame me. If you wanna blame anyone, blame my mom and dad, especially since they aren't here." Riley laughed and leaned on the counter. "Not mad at you, mad that it wasn't told to us when everything else was. It would of made writing email to you so much easier." Vikki nodded. "You're telling me, Riles. Instead of saying 'I went to school, came home, got attacked by demons and darklings, then ate dinner and took a bath' I had to trim it to just 'I went to school. Nothing special.'" Damien laughed and Vikki smacked him in the back of his head with a smile on her face. Damien rubbed the spot, sarcastically smiling back at her and turned to Reid. "No, she's more violent than Riley, Reid. Stay on her good side." He whispered to Reid, hearing the adults snicker amongst themselves, before turning back to everyone else. "Okay were getting off subject here." He said, taking a semi-authoritive stance among the teens. "Me and Dad have been working on this case for months now, and we're gonna take it to the council at the beginning of the New Year. So we have at least a few days to relax and enjoy ourselves before the meeting." They all nodded and looked at a calendar. "Reid's birthday is in about 4 days, the annual Christmas party is in two days, and then we have Christmas and New Years." Mia said, circling the dates. "So yea, starting New Years Day, we go into serious work mode. We can work in between, but we don't have to overdo it." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait, what Christmas Party?" Caleb asked, watching the smiles grow on Riley and Mia's faces. "The annual Christmas Party our family throws every year at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel." Mia said, putting her hair into a pony tail. "We didn't say anything before because we wanted an excuse to take you shopping." The guys' eyes got big as Vikki busted out laughing. "But don't worry, we won't shop that hard." They all sighed and closed their eyes. It's starting to turn into a long day for the boys. And no one is willing to help them.

**Im posting links to most of this stuff on my profile… with the pics I have, the penthouse might be the penthouse on gossip girl. That's what im thinking of doing, so don't be alarmed…**

**I also have the girls' outfits for the party already done…**

**And I put together outfits for Mia, Riley and Victoria that they had on throughout this chapter, and outfits in general that I think they would wear… I should have done Sarah too, but I didn't, maybe I will later…**

**Umm, I hate saying it like this, but I don't know when my next update will be, I'm praying that I might be able to swing it next weekend, but I'm not so sure it will work out that way… But I WILL TRY!! I promise you guys that…**

**Anyway, Review and let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter under the belt… yayy for me… I was determined to write and wrote this all pretty much all night (from like 8 o clock onwards) but it's here…**

**When I was writing, I realized that I didn't specify who was older (Riley and Mia) or how they (Riley, Mia, Damien, and Vikki) were related other than being cousins.**

**~ Riley is older than Mia.. I'm thinking that one of them was born via surrogate or sum kind of magical pregnancy.. I dunno tho.. (I'll explain more when I get an idea for it)**

**~ Mia, Damien, Riley, and Vikki are related via both sides of the families. Vikki's father is their father's brother, and the situation is the same with their mothers.**

**I own whatever wasn't in the original movie. **

Chapter 5

The next day was a complete blur for the boys, the girls taking them up and down the Upper East Side, taking them into endless stores and shops and forcing them to try on suits. "This isn't working." Mia said, examining a Calvin Klein suit had on. "What's wrong with it?" Reid asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "It doesn't match my dress, so you can't get that one." Reid smirked at her and raised an eyebrow to her. "Who said I was going with you?" Mia laughed and leaned in closer to him. "If you don't want to go to this Christmas Party with me, I can find someone else to go with, Reid. You're forgetting that you're not the only boy I know. I live in New York." Reid's face changed and Mia had a big smile on her face. "I never said I didn't want to go with you, I was kidding." Mia laughed at his quick retreat. Tyler did too, who was close by being dressed by Vikki.

"Shut up and stop moving, I can't see if this fits you right." She said, watching Tyler blush in the mirror as she touched him. "Calm down, I don't bite." She whispered in his ear, making him relax a bit. "Unless you want me to, then that's another story." She added, watching the blush return to his face. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." She said holding her hands in the air in defeat, with a smile on her face. She watched carefully as the blush left his face. "So, do you have a date for this thing?" he asked, watching Vikki stare at him in the mirror. A smile crept on her face. "I thought you were shy." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I have my moments. But Reid is my best friend." Vikki laughed and shook her head. "That's true. Enough said with that. But nope. No date. Not yet anyway." Tyler watched as she started looking at another suit by the dressing room. "Is this your way of asking me to go with you?" she said, not turning to him. They had instantly clicked the night before, and were getting along extremely well; almost like they've known each other for way longer than they actually did. So why wouldn't Tyler want Vikki to be his date. "Yea, I'm asking you to go with me." Vikki smiled to herself, and handed him another suit. "Good. Then it's a date. But you can't wear any of the suits in this store." Tyler groaned and put his head down, making Caleb and Pogue laugh and Sarah and Riley hit their shoulders.

"That's not funny, Caleb." Sarah said handing him 3 different suits to try on. "I don't know which one he should wear. Riley can you help me?" She turned and saw Riley with 2 suits in her hand holding them up to Pogue's body. "Go by your dress. Keep it in mind at all times." Riley dropped both suits and sighed, leaning into Pogue's chest. "I wanna go back to Dolce & Gabana. I found something I liked there." Pogue laughed and rubbed his girlfriend's back. "It'll be okay." Riley looked up and pouted. "Whatever, you just don't wanna go back there." Pogue nodded and shook his head. "No I don't. Can't you find something here? Or at least let me wear the suit I brought?" Riley shook her head and went back to the racks. "No it has to be something new." Pogue groaned and Riley kissed his chastely. "Whatever, you'll get over it."

Caleb laughed as Riley walked away to the racks and Sarah was standing there staring at him. "These don't work. Nothing in this store works. It sucks. I had better luck at Saks." Mia came over and nodded her head. "I think I speak for all of us girls when I say this shopping trip was unsuccessful." Riley came over with her arm looped through Vikki's. "Let's go to lunch and brainstorm what to do now. You guys can change now." Vikki said, leaning on Riley. The guys walked into their changing rooms, leaving the girls to wait for them. "Tyler asked me to be his date to the Christmas Party." Vikki blurted out, making the other 3 girls smile in return. "Good for you Vik. It's been a while since Ty's even been interested in a girl, so I'm happy." Mia said, being the one who's known him the longest out of the girls there. They were about to go look at the purses while the guys changed, until they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"OMG! I had no idea you guys would be here." The three girls stood in shock as Kate walked over to them, a men's suit in hand. "What are you doing here, Kate?" Mia asked, a small frown already on her face. "Yea, I mean I thought you were going to Hawaii. Not New York." Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and stood there unsure of what might happen next. "My dad changed trips last minute, something about business to take care of or something. I wasn't really paying attention." The boys walked back to the girls but hesitated slightly, seeing the look on Riley's face. "Who's the suit for?" she asked through clenched teeth. "I mean, I know you're not buying a men's suit for yourself. Who's the lucky guy this week?" Kate waved over to someone and turned back to them. "The suit is for my date to this Christmas Party my dad is taking the family to. At the Waldorf Astoria." Riley rolled her eyes and looked at her, only to be shocked to the guy standing next to her. "What the fuck??" Vikki said, grabbing Riley's waist so she wouldn't fall. "Hey Princess." Riley felt the store closing in around her, as she was face to face with the last person she expected to see. "Drew, what the fuck are you doing here? With the Anti-Christ no less." Riley's voice was pure venom and full of hate. None of the guys ever saw her this way. They didn't think of it until they began seeing the racks of clothes shake. "Kate's parents introduced us. She's a family friend." Kate's amusement was written all over her face. "Oh yeah, that's right. You two used to date. I hope you don't mind me taking him. But then again, you had no issues taking Pogue, so it shouldn't make a difference." Vikki rolled her eyes and looked around the room, seeing the clothes fall. "Well, I think we've reached the awkwardness factor for the day. We're leaving. Now." She said, grabbing Riley and pulling her way, ushering everyone else to follow. As they were leaving, they saw more things fall to the floor and felt the walls and windows starting to shake. Vikki grabbed Pogue, letting Riley walked a little ahead of her. "Get her as far away from here as possible. I'm calling her mom. We'll order lunch from the penthouse." They all walked out the store and put Riley in the car and heading to the penthouse.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Riley practically screamed, walking into the living room. "How the hell did she know about Drew and Me? Why is she even here? I thought she was going to _Hawaii_!" The penthouse began to shake, each one getting harder the angrier Riley got. "Riles, calm down." Caleb said, trying to take control of the situation. "No I won't calm the fuck down, Caleb. You're not my damn boss." She screamed, watching the banister shake as she screamed. "Riley, calm the fuck down!" Reid screamed at her, only to be flung across the room. "Don't fucking scream at me, Garwin!!" Realizing that the situation wasn't gonna get better on its own, Mia and Pogue both cornered Riley by the wall. "Calm down." Mia said, looking her in the eyes. "You and I both know that our powers are attached to our emotions. Add that to not being trained, and you have some major problems on your hands. Ones that need the magic council to solve them." The room stopped the heavy rumble and was only slightly trembling. "Baby, please just calm down. Doing this isn't gonna solve anything." Pogue said, feeling the room stop moving. "Thank you." Riley didn't say anything; she just walked over to Reid and offered her hand to help him up. "I shouldn't have done that. But you shouldn't have screamed either." Reid took her hand and gave her a small hug when he was on his feet again. "Since when did you have telekinesis, Riles?" Riley shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch. "Riley, Mia, Damien, and Vikki have telekinesis. From their father's side of the family. Among other things." Katharine said, making her presence known. "Riley what happened?" she asked, sitting next to her oldest daughter. "I saw Drew. He's going to the Christmas Party with Pogue's ex girlfriend, who I absolutely hate and she hates me. I wanna hurt something really bad." Katharine nodded and put her arm around her daughter. "I can take you to the underworld." Vikki suggested, earning a quick no from Katharine. "She'll be fine. Just relax, okay sweetie? Put them out of your head." Riley closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Can we eat lunch now, I'm hungry." She said after a few minutes. Mia smiled and put her head on Sarah shoulder. "It's all in the kitchen, since Vikki called ahead. Along with the Armani suits you ordered a few days ago, Mia." The four boys looked at her, light anger in their eyes. "It was Riley's idea, not mine." They looked at Riley, who was walking into the kitchen. "So sue me for actually wanting to walk around the city for a while, just us. And no, it wasn't just my idea, no matter how much Mia denies it." Riley said; the sarcasm evident in her voice. "But we could've avoided everything that just happened this afternoon if you guys said something about already having suits." Caleb said, looking at both girls. "I'm glad we didn't though. Now we know that Kate has something up her sleeve and we can prepare for it." Mia said, making everyone nod in agreement. "Let's eat. I'm starving." Vikki said, picking up a plate and piling food on it. Everyone else followed suit, their thoughts all going back to the afternoons' events. What did Kate have planned? We'll just have to wait for the Christmas Party to find out.

**Soooooo, wat did u think?????**

**I said I wanted to give Tyler a girl and I did. **

**If you haven't already, I posted a one shot for Riley called "Goodbye to You". I uploaded it while I was writing this, nd it explains the whole Riley/Drew break up…. **

**Anyway, I'll get to the next chapter when I can, in the meantime, enjoy this one, and the one shot…**

**PLZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, but another chapter is done… Chelsea is in this chapter and the next one will be the actual Christmas Party…**

Chapter 6

Mia sat at her vanity in her bedroom, slowly brushing her hair, staring intently at her reflection in the mirror. She should be getting ready for the Christmas Party, but she couldn't help but get distracted. Why did that always happen to her every time she was suppose to be doing something else? Her concentration was broken when she heard a low knock at her door. "Penny for your thoughts?" Pogue asked, sticking his head in the slightly opened door. "You are dressed, right?" Mia laughed and stood up from her vanity, making sure her robe was closed. "As dressed as I will be for now. What's up?" she asked, patting the spot next to her on her bed. "You tell me." He said, looking around her room. "You really like purple don't you?" he asked, noting that her room at school had the exact same color. Mia laughed and shook her head to agree with him. "What's on your mind, Mia? You're giving Riley and your cousin migraines with your stress." Mia looked at Pogue in confusion, but then nodded in realization. "Vikki is projecting her empathy on Riley, isn't she?" Pogue nodded in agreement. "Your grandmother took them to the hotel to get ready there so they wouldn't feel your anxiety here. They were screaming at each other when they left."Mia nodded when Pogue laughed at the end of his sentence. "What's got you worked up, little bit? Is it the whole Kate thing? Or is it something else?" Mia sighed and didn't respond. Pogue looked at Mia with slight fear in his eyes. "You're not thinking about River are you?" Mia laughed and shook her head no.

"Reid ascension." She said, watching Pogue nod his head. "It's not gonna be like yours was, is it?" Pogue put his head down and sighed. "He uses way more than I do, Mia. So, no I don't think it will. But having you there will help him. He's trying way more than I've ever seen him do before so he can be a better person for you." Mia nodded and leaned her head on Pogue's shoulder. "It'd be easier if we could lift this curse." She said, wrapping her arm around his. "We're all working our asses off to do that." Pogue nodded and rested his head on top of Mia's. "How does it feel to ascend?" Mia asked her voice barely above a whisper. "Like hell at first." Pogue said, recalling his ascension. "But after, it's like seeing everything you thought you knew through new a new perspective. And the power, is insane." He said, taking in a deep breath. "Did Riley tell you that Caleb was close to being addicted?" Mia shook her head and turned to face him. "Caleb? He seems so in control though. Why didn't anyone tell me? And why did Riley know and not tell me?" Mia was starting to get frustrated. Everyone seemed to like to hide certain things from her. "She knew because I told her. But Caleb doesn't know that she knows. He swore me and Damien to secrecy. He flew out and helped him through it. Tyler and Reid don't even know about it." Mia just sat there trying to process what he was telling her. "It was right after the 'Chase' thing, and he didn't want anyone to worry about him. He wanted everyone to think he was in control. I told Riley he was having issues controlling his temptation and she called Damien. Damien came out and helped him through until he was actually able to control it himself. Then we all agreed not to talk about it." Mia stood up and started pacing throughout her room.

"This is insane. If Caleb had issues with his powers, I can only imagine what you're going through and what Reid and Tyler will go through." Pogue got up and stopped Mia from pacing. "I have Riley, it makes it a lot easier cause she takes my mind off of it. Caleb has Sarah to focus on. And from the looks of it, Tyler may have your cousin Vikki to help him through it. This power is the most intense thing I've ever felt before, and it's hard to deal with. And if this was a few month's ago, I'd tell you that I didn't think Reid could handle it, but now, your back in his life, and now I think he can handle it as long as your by his side." Pogue sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "Let's not do all this now, it dampens the mood for a Christmas Party. But we will finish this conversation later." Mia said, knowing that Pogue was running out of things to say. "That works for me."

Mia walked away from him and went back to her vanity. "Do you wanna see what I got Riley for Christmas?" he asked walking up behind her. "I hope you didn't get that Chanel bag that she was hinting that she wanted, cause then I'd have to get something else." Pogue laughed and shook his head, pulling a velvet box out his pocket. "No your good gift wise, little bit." Mia took the box and opened it, only to find a heart pendant with pink sapphires, white gold, and diamonds around it. "She's gonna love it, Pogue." She handed the box back to him and watched him put it back in his pocket. "Are you gonna wait until Christmas to give it to her?" Pogue shook his head. "It's Christmas Eve, Mia. I was gonna give it to her at midnight." Mia nodded. "That works too." They both laughed and Pogue started walking away. "I'll let you finish getting ready for the party now." He said, stepping out the room. "Let us know when you're done. It's just me, Sarah, and Caleb here, everyone else is at the hotel already."

* * *

Riley stood in the full length mirror of their hotel suite next to Vikki, looking at both of their reflections. "We look good, cuz." She said, watching Vikki twirl around. "Yea, but when do we ever not?" Riley laughed and nodded her head. "True, very true." There was a knock at the door, making Riley flinch and Vikki laugh at her cousin. "I'll get it, Miss Jumpy." Vikki walked to the door and saw Damien standing there with Reid, and Tyler. "Hey guys. You clean up good." They piled in the room, looking at Vikki and Riley in their dresses. "You guys don't look so bad, either." Reid said, gaining a look from Riley. Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend and looked back and forth from Riley to Vikki, but focused on Vikki. "You look beautiful. You both do." Riley smiled and walked over to Reid, punching him. "Good answer, Baby Boy." She said, going to sit on the couch. Vikki started walking over to the couch as well, followed by Tyler. "Where's everyone else?" Damien sat on the arm of the couch, a flute of champagne in his hands. "Pogue, Caleb, Mia and Sarah are still at the Penthouse. The parental units are already downstairs in the main ball room and my friends are setting up the other room for us younger people so we don't get too bored with the main party." They all nodded and Riley picked up a champagne flute making Reid and Tyler look at her strange. "What?" she said, sipping her glass. "You're drinking? In front of your brother?" Riley nodded and toasted her brother's glass, making Vikki laugh. "Damien doesn't care if we drink, guys. He's the one who taught us his hangover remedy." Vikki said, picking up a flute and sipping from it. Damien looked at them and nodded. "Just don't drink too much tonight, okay? We can't embarrass our parents infront of the people here and getting shitface wasted won't exactly put us on our best behavior." Vikki and Riley both scoffed at that statement. "I'm always on my best behavior, Damien. Champagne won't change that. And that's the only I'm drinking tonight." Vikki said, seeing Riley roll her eyes at her. Riley crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch. "My ex is going to this thing with the Anti-Christ. I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than Champagne, but I'll try to pace myself." Damien lightly laughed and nodded his head. "Is Chelsea coming?" Vikki asked, watching both Reid and Tyler pick up glasses and drinking from them. "Yea she should be here soon." Riley said, followed by a knock at the door. "More like now." She said, getting up and opening the door.

"You're not Chelsea, but you'll work for now." She said with a smile on her face, watching Mia, Sarah, Pogue and Caleb pile in the suite. "Tell me you didn't drink all the Champagne." Mia said, sitting next to Reid on the couch and reaching for a glass. "Nope, unlimited supply. Gotta love the fact that the hotel loves our family's service." Damien said, passing out more glasses. "I'm saying the same thing I said to them before you guys got here. I don't care if you drink. Just, don't drink too much." Sarah nodded and leaned into Caleb's shoulder. They all settled into a comfortable conversation until there was another knock at the door. Damien got up and opened it, revealing Chelsea in the doorway.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you, Chels." Riley said, practically jumping off Pogue's lap and hugging Chelsea. "Chelly!!" Vikki said, hugging her. "Torrie!!" Chelsea said while they were hugging. "Chelsea, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Mia said moving to hug her. "Same here, Mia. You have no idea how boring Michael Maculate is without you two there." Riley sat back on Pogue's lap and crossed her legs. "You can always transfer to Spencer with us. It never gets boring there." she said, looking over at Vikki. "You too, Torrie."

"Does she know?" she heard Sarah whisper to her. "I'm not sure." She whispered back. "Yea she knows about us. Not the boys though. " Vikki said looking at Riley. "Damien told me." She said, sitting next to Sarah. "Your Sarah I presume? Riles and Mia have said a lot about you." Sarah nodded and was pulled closer by Caleb. "He has me helping with that curse thingy. I don't know the specifics about it, because no one told me. But from what I do know, the curse started out as a spell. And it took a mergence of both good and evil magic to make it happen." Vikki put her head on Tyler's shoulder and sighed. "That explains why they knew about it in the underworld." She said, looking over at Damien. "I'll see what I can find out. Tomorrow. Tonight, we have fun." Damien nodded and sat back. "She has powers too, and don't look at me like that you two." He said, looking at his two sisters. "Does the phrase 'Family Friends' mean anything to you?" Chelsea said, leaning back in her seat. "Why does this not surprise me?" Riley said to no person in particular. "You know what? I don't care. Let's just have fun okay?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Agreed. No talk about this magic stuff until after the party. Let's go and have fun."

**Hope you liked it… I'll have the next one up as soon as possible… And links to some of the things I talked about.. including Chelsea, are on my profile… I'm still torn between who I want Drew to be…. I'm torn between Robert Buckley (Clay from One Tree Hill) and Mike Lobel (Jay from Degrassi) O.o!! I just got the idea to make a poll and put it on my profile… so take it and help me decide!!!**

**Review and Let me know what you think!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another one done!!! It's the party scene… I didn't exactly finish it the way I wanted to, and I didn't want it to be overly long, so they're be another chapter or 2 for the party…**

Chapter 7 —The Party (Part I)

The main ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria hotel was decorated with twinkly lights and red and green decorations. The group all walked in, looking around at the decorations. "Mom and Dad did good this year." Mia said, looking around in awe. "Make sure you watch the ceiling. Mom is a big fan of mistletoe." Riley said from under Pogue's arm. "And make sure you look out for…" Caleb started, but was interrupted when two people walked in front of them. "Finally! What took you guys so long?" Kate asked, her arm around Drew's waist. Riley and Pogue both glared at them, rage apparent in their eyes. Vikki put her fingers on her temples and began to rub them. "I think we should go find the parental units. The sooner we find them…" she started, looking over at Chelsea. "The sooner we can actually have fun. Let's go guys." She said walking away from them, turning to see everyone start to follow. When Mia and Reid got to where she was standing, she stopped them.

"Why is Drew here? I know Katharine or Mathew wouldn't invite him here." Mia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kate invited him." Chelsea looked confused. "That girl?" Reid nodded. "That's Pogue's ex girlfriend. She's been obsessing over their relationship ever since that whole incident with Chase. Border-line stalker-ish. I didn't even know she knew anything about Riley other than what Riley talks about." Mia shook her head. "I may have mentioned it when we were roommates' sophomore year, but I never explained it or mentioned him by name. And Riley never talks about Drew, or mentions his name unless it's to you,me, Vikki, Damien, or family. So I don't know how she found out either." Chelsea nodded and walked over to Vikki. "You okay, V? I know that must be a pain to feel whatever they are feeling." Vikki gave her a weak smile and nodded her head. "They're both upset, but that's not the worse part. Riley is breaking again. She's not showing it, but seeing Drew brought back all those feelings that she's been trying to hide. All the 'not being enough's' and the 'not being worth it's'. Pogue is feeling it too and not just for himself. He's hurting for Riley too. It's putting a damper on my party mood, Chelly." Chelsea laughed and started walking with Vikki over to Tyler. "Now, I'm ordering you to stay with you date, dance, drink, and have fun." Chelsea said, watching Vikki laugh. She turned and looked at Tyler. "Take care of my girl tonight. Make sure she has fun. And keep her away from the drama. She'll cause major drama if she's a part of it." Tyler nodded and led Vikki over to the bar. Chelsea sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She turned to a waiter who offered her a glass of champagne and turned to see Pogue standing with Caleb, Sarah, and Damien.

"Where's Riley?" She asked, looking at the four of them. Caleb, Damien and Sarah shrugged their shoulders but Pogue took a sip from his drink and set it down on a table behind him. "She went to find her parents. Damien, shouldn't you find them too?" he asked, looking over at Damien. "Yea I should, this way we can hurry up and leave this party and get to the real party." Damien picked up his drink and started to walk away, with Chelsea behind him. Caleb looked over at Pogue, worry in his eyes. "You okay, man?" he asked, concerned about the affect the situation was having on his friend. "Better than, Riles. But I'll be fine" Pogue replied, turning his attention to the party around him.

_Reid & Mia_

When the party first started, Reid took Mia out on one of the balconies. "Why are we out here?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's cold, Reid." Reid took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Better?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Getting there." She said, leaning into him. "I wanna take you out tomorrow." He said into her ear. "If that's okay with you and doesn't violate any of the things your dad threatened me with." Mia laughed and turned around. "He threatened you?" He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "He threatened me, Pogue, and Tyler cause Vikki's dad wasn't here to do it himself." Mia laughed and put her head on his chest. "What do you want to do?" Reid sighed and put his chin on her head. "I don't want to tell you." She looked up at him. "Okayy…." She said reluctantly. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Just be ready tomorrow afternoon." She nodded and relaxed into his arms. "Are you guys having fun at me and my dad's loft?" Reid laughed. "Yea, you didn't say that Damien was living there when you invited us." Mia laughed. "I honestly didn't know. I thought he was either at the townhouse or still living at the dorms." He nodded and just sat there with Mia in his arms. He wished he could stay that way with her for the rest of the night. Hell, he wanted forever, but the little nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him "you might not have forever with her. She might not even wanna be with you after you ascend. If you become addicted. WHEN you become addicted." Reid was trying his hardest not to let that voice affect his mentality or his sanity, but he let himself go there when he was by himself. "What's going on inside that head of yours, Garwin?" Mia said, sensing that something was going on with him that he was trying to keep from her. "Nothing." He said, nonchalantly. "So nothing changed?" she replied, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Let's go back inside before your dad tries to attack me for being alone with you." He said as they began to walk back inside to the party, both laughing.

_Riley/Drew/Pogue_

Riley walked away from her parents unhappily and headed for a waiter who was walking around with drinks. She took one off a tray and drank, looking around for one of her friends. "Looking for someone?" she heard behind her, the voice sending chills up her spine. "Anyone but you. Now leave me alone before Damien kicks the shit out of you. Again." She walked away, not even turning to look at him, but she could hear him walking behind her. "I never wanted to hurt you, Riley. It was something that just happened." Riley walked to the terrace on the other side of the party so no one could he or hear her, depending on what was about to happen. "Something that just happened over and over and over for a few months, right Drew?" she said, her voice fuming but still low enough so the people walking past couldn't hear her. "And then you so effortlessly started dating her after the swelling around your eye went down." Drew took a step towards her and Riley took a step back. "You try to come any closer to me and I swear I won't need Damien. I'll kick your ass myself." Riley hissed. Drew chuckled and put his hands up taking a few steps back. "Where was this girl when we were together?" Riley laughed and crossed her arms. "I've always been this girl. The only thing that changed was that I realized that I don't need you and anyone who would do what you did to me isn't worth my time." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What do you want from me? Don't you think you've done enough?" she said, her voice cracking and a tear falling down her face. "I just wanted to talk to you, Princess. You completely shut me out for the past year or so." He said, making Riley laugh. "Excuse me for not wanting anything to do with the guy who ripped my heart out and made it next to impossible for me to move on. Do you really think it was easy for me? I doubted everything about myself, trying to figure out why you would cheat on me? I didn't know what I did wrong. Hell, to this day, I still don't know." She said, mentally praying that one of her friends would come and look for her. "You didn't do anything, Riley." Drew said, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I don't even know why I did that, but I'm truly sorry." Riley stared at him. "Leave me alone please." She said, turning away from him, looking off the terrace. "Riley please…" he said, but she didn't say anything, he just turned and walked away. Riley was relieved to hear his footsteps leave the terrace, but tensed up when she heard more footsteps approach her.

"Stalking is illegal." She said her voice slightly hard. "I think I'm an exception." Pogue said, walking up behind her and wrapping his jacket around her. "Everyone's looking for you." She hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "You know I care about you, right?" she said, into his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yea I know. I care about you too." Pogue slightly pulled her away, looking her in the eyes. "Do you want your Christmas present now, or in the morning?" Riley's frown turned into a smile and the light went back into her eyes. "Now." She said, but a frown went back on her face. "But yours is back at home." He shook his head and put his hand in his pocket. "Its fine, Riles." Riley jumped up and down for a minute. "I like presents." She said singsongingly. He laughed and opened the box and showed the necklace to her. "Baby… it's beautiful." She said, looking up at him. "Can I put it on now?" he started taking the necklace out the box, and Riley turned around so he could put it on her. "Thank you so much." She said, turning back around so she could hug him. "Let's go back inside okay, its cold." Pogue suggested. Riley nodded and took his hand, walking back inside the party with him.

**I'll post another chapter soon. It'll have a fight, a little magic, Tyler/Vikki action, Caleb/Sarah/ and a person I mentioned in Redemption Song but never elaborated on…. Then some other stuff that I'll probably think of later and surprise you with…. **

**Please Review and take the poll on my page!! You'd be doing me a huge favor if you did….**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAYY!!! Thank the crazy evil weather for my update! I was able to write without worrying about skool… I have some more stuff I want to do for this party, so it wont be over for about another chapter or so.**

Chapter 8 (The Party Part II)

"All I wanted to do was to talk to her. That's the only reason I agreed to this." Drew said, leading Kate away from her parents and over to the bar. "I don't care about whatever you had planned, all I wanted was the chance to explain myself to Riley." Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why is it that every guy falls under that bitches' spell?" she asked, annoyed at her 'date'. "You were suppose to get her to actually talk to you, long enough so that she starts to doubt her relationship with Pogue, and so I could talk to Pogue about me and him." Drew picked up a glass of champagne and turned away from Kate. "Your sick, you know that?" he said, putting his glass down. "Stop being a little bitch." Kate snapped at him, turning her attention away from Drew and on to Pogue and Riley, who just walked back into the room from the terrace. "I want Pogue back and You want Riley back. We're helping each other." she said, before walking away with a smile on her face.

_Tyler & Vikki_

Tyler and Vikki sat at a table by the bar, practically away from everyone else. "So are you having fun?" he asked her, looking her dead in the eyes. "Yea, it'll be better when were at the actual entertaining party, but this works for now." she said, flashing him a smile. "So tell me about yourself. I feel like I don't know you all that well." he said, watching Vikki chuckle. "You don't know me, Tyler. You just met me two days ago and I only told you the basics." Tyler laughed and nodded his head. "This is true, but I wanna know more." Vikki looked at him and let out a heavy sigh. "What specifically do you want to know?" she asked, looking at him with a glint of fear and seriousness in her eyes. "Tell me about anything you could think of. Tell me about a good day." Vikki leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to replay the image in her head. "It was about 8 and a half years ago, on my grandmother's vineyard in Europe. My dad had decided to let me spend the summer with her because I had begged him all throughout the year to let me visit her . Anyway, I remember that I ran outside into the grass to this picnic area where she had a table and chairs set up and pretended I was a princess. My grandmother made all my teddy bears, dolls, and stuffed animals come to life so that I could have a tea party with them. I even had a throne, tiara, and scepter. It was so fun. I still think I have them too." Tyler smiled and nodded his head, making Vikki snicker. "I bet you still have a cape or something from when you used to pretend to be a superhero don't you?" Tyler's eyes got big and began to blush. "How did you know that?" Vikki smiled and took a sip from her drink. "Doesn't matter. All that does is that we were all happy then. Careless. Fearless. Not having to look over your shoulders for an attack or worry about using too much of your powers. I don't think I've ever been happier since that summer." Tyler reached over and took her hand. "Not even when you became a teenager?" Vikki laughed and looked away from him. "My 13th birthday was ruined my a demon attack. I've had to worry about them for as long as I can remember. And I see no signs of me not having to anytime soon." Tyler's gaze met Vikki's, showing the remorse in his eyes. He and the guys had been lucky enough to not have to worry about demons and such growing up, having the privilege to live and use their powers carelessly. He had no idea how living under that constant fear and worry was. "They haven't attacked here." Tyler said, trying to lighten the sudden mood change of their conversation. "Aunt Kat and Grandma did a protection spell on the entire hotel. So they can't attack unless they know how to penetrate that spell." Vikki sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, it's a mood killer." Tyler nodded and smiled. "Yea, it's not exactly first date conversation material." Vikki smiled and nodded. "Let's go find Damien so we can go to this other party." he suggested, standing up and leading Vikki away from the table.

_Riley & Pogue_

Riley and Pogue walked hand in hand over to her parents, who were in the middle of a conversation with two people Pogue didn't recognize. "Sweetheart, you remember Mr. and Mrs. Ashby don't you?" Katharine asked her daughter, hesitantly. Riley sighed and put a smile on her face. "Of course I remember them. How are you two doing?" she asked. The couple smiled and laughed, not noticing the tenseness in Riley's voice. "We've been good, Riley. We haven't seen you around the Upper East Side much anymore." Pogue sensed Riley's discomfort and pulled her closer. "Oh, I transferred to Spencer Academy, a private school in Massachusetts. I wanted a change of scenery." she said, watching them nod their heads. "Everything changed when you left, Riley." Mr. Ashby said, gaining a sigh from his wife. "Everything changed when Andrew did what he did." Mrs. Ashby said, gaining a surprised look from Pogue. Riley nodded her head and kept a content look on her face. "If only my son wasn't so stupid and knew how to keep it in his pants…" Mrs. Ashby said. "He takes after his father in that matter." Mathew mumbled to Katharine, gaining a snicker from her. Katharine looked over her daughter and leaned over to acknowledge Pogue's presence. "Oh, how stupid of me. Mr. And Mrs. Ashby, this is my boyfriend, Pogue Parry. Pogue, these are Drew's parents." Riley said, knowing that they were both unhappy that she had moved on. "Oh, your Patrick and Linda's son, right?" Mrs. Ashby said, watching Pogue nod his head. Mrs. Ashby sighed and looked over to her husband. "If only Francesca hadn't gotten pregnant, maybe things might have been different..." she said in a voice she assumed was low enough for only her husband to hear, but the four people around them heard everything she had said. "She was pregnant?!?" Riley stumbled out, not able to hold in her shock. Mrs. Ashby sighed and sipped from her drink. "Yes. She miscarried a few months into the pregnancy, but she was still pregnant." Riley looked over at her parents, who were just as stunned as she was. "How did she lose the baby?" Mathew asked. "We didn't ask. The baby wasn't Andrew's. He thought it was at first, but they did a DNA test." Mr. Ashby said. Riley began to feel remorse for Drew. She still hated him for what he did, but no one should go through that type of pain. Riley felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her brother. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I need Riley and Pogue." Damien said, looking over to his knowing parents. "No problem, sweetheart. Have fun you guys." Katharine said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "It was nice to see you again, Riley." Mrs. Ashby said as the three of them began to walk away. Riley turned and gave them a small smile and wave before leaving the ballroom and meeting up with everyone in the lobby.

_General_

"Are we having fun?" Damien asked, watching the different reaction in the group. "I didn't know our parents did business in the city. Everyone already knew who we were. I knew their businesses were international, but I didn't expect this." Tyler said, watching the other boys nod their heads. "As long as I don't have to vanquish anything tonight, I'll enjoy myself. I love my outfit too much to ruin it on a demon." Vikki said, gaining a "here here" from Chelsea. "I just hope everything stays this way, so there's no more drama. At least for the night." Sarah said, causing Riley to scoff. " I just found out that my ex thought he got the girl he cheated on me with pregnant. But then again, my totally gorgeous and amazing boyfriend just got me this beautiful necklace for Christmas, so I'm good. I'm used to drama, I just hate being in the center of it." Riley said, watching Mia laugh at her from under Reid's arm. "Enough with the remarks and comments." Mia said, walking over to her brother. "D, where's the real party?" Damien smirked at his sister and put his arm around her. "You've been around Reid to long. He's corrupting your innocence." Mia laughed and nodded. "Don't just blame him, you and I both know that Riley is a little has more power over me than he does." Damien nodded, and watched Riley smile over at them. "This is true, she's a major bitch and a pain in the ass. You are too at times, but I love her and you all the same." Chelsea laughed and walked over to Vikki. "Let's not get sappy, Damien. Where's the party?" Damien walked away from Mia and headed down the hallway with everyone following him until he stopped at a door that led down a few flights of stairs. "Down there is where the real fun begins."

**Nothing really happens in this chapter, the big stuff will be in next one… I had to set stuff up though, so that's what this did. I haven't really found a purpose for Chelsea yet, and I have an Idea as of what I want to do with Vikki in the upcoming chapters.. I'm warning you ahead of time, and I haven't written it yet (it's still in my head) , but expect some drama in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeppers I wrote another chapter…. And it was fun… At first, I was gonna split this into 2 parts cuz its longer than what would normally do for a chapter, but, a) I couldn't find a good cut off spot and b) I felt bad for not updating sooner. (cuz I was sick this week and had many opportunities to write) so enjoy… There will be one more chapter at this party, then I'm moving on to something else...**

**Me no own nothing from the original movie… everything else is just a product of my over active imagination…**

Chapter 9 (The Party Part III)

The group walked down the stairs to a darkened bar fully decked out in neon glow sticks and lights. "Your boys really outdid themselves, Damien." Chelsea said, taking in the places full atmosphere. Damien laughed and sat down on a nearby bar stool. "Believe it or not, they wanted to do more." Riley laughed and leaned into Pogue's arm. "So big brother, are we alone down here, or did you spread the word for the lonely and lifeless adolescences upstairs?" Pogue laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I spread the word, Riles. It would be boring if it was just us." She nodded and walked over to the bar with all the girls in tow. Vikki was about to order, but stopped herself and turned to her eldest cousin. "Does the 'don't overdo it rule' still apply, D?" she asked, watching him nod his head and go over to the DJ.

"Before we came down here, you said something about Drew getting that slut pregnant. How did you find that out?" Chelsea asked, turning to see the door open and most of the kids from upstairs begin to pile in. "His parents." Riley said, ordering tequila shots for them all. "But the baby wasn't his. He found out after she miscarried." Mia frowned briefly, thinking about the situation for a second. The bartender set down the shot glasses with salt shakers and lime and Vikki began to pour them. "Poor guy. Believe it or not, but I actually feel bad for him. No wait, that's not me, it Riley." Vikki, Chelsea, and Mia glared at her, but Sarah looked on in confusion. "Why is that such a bad thing? I mean, yea he did a stupid and dumb thing, and I even hate the guy for what he did and I don't even know him, but you gotta look at the bigger picture of the situation." Sarah said trying to be the voice of reason. "Thank you, Sarah." Riley said, nodding over to her. "Why shouldn't I feel bad for him? I mean, I know Drew and he's always loved kids. Yea he's still young, but he most likely fell in love with the idea of having that 'insta-family.' And it was just taken away from him like that. No one deserves that, not even a scum ball like him." Mia nodded in agreement with her sister, but Vikki and Chelsea were still hesitant. "Whatever you say, Riles. But can you leave the pity party and enjoy yourself with your friends and the people who love you, cause your starting to become a Debbie downer and you're never like this." Vikki said, looking at her cousin. "Vikki's right. You should be having fun with us and that boy of yours, not feeling pity for that asshole ex of yours." Chelsea said, lifting one of the salt shakers left by the bartender. "Sarah, how much can you drink? I know the limits of all these bitches but you." she said with a wicked grin on her face. "Not much." Sarah replied, with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Riley wrapped her arm around her friend and leaned Sarah's head on her shoulder. "She's a bit of a light-weight, like Mia is, but she can take a bit more." Riley looked at Sarah. "Mia gets tipsy off one drink, depending on what it is. I mean she can drink a few shots of tequila without fail and rum is no biggie for her, but, give her any type of drink with vodka in it, and Mi-Mi's done as soon as she swallows it." Mia nodded her head, laughing. "It's not my fault you can handle your liquor better than I can. I don't drink the hard stuff as much as you do." Riley nodded. "This is true, when me and Chels went out, you wanted to stay in most of the time and Vikki practically dragged you out with us whenever she went with us." Sarah looked at them all and reached for one of the shots. "I can drink tequila. I prefer it over some of the other stuff." Chelsea and Vikki laughed and began to pour salt on their hand. Mia and Riley followed suit and reached for their glasses. They were all about to toast, until they heard Kate's voice come in the club. Riley quickly licked the salt off her hand, downed the shot of tequila, and quickly began to suck on a lime wedge. Then she signaled the bar tender over with the tequila bottle and made him leave it. The rest of the girls followed Riley's lead and began filling refills, while Vikki looked over to Kate and Drew at a nearby table. "This is gonna be a long night."

A few hours and many shots later, the girls found their way to a table, with the boys close by. "Pogue, what's wrong, man? You've been acting weird since we got down here." Caleb asked, concerned for his friend. "He's right." Tyler said, turning to face him. Reid was a little too happy to notice, but turned and quickly became concerned when he heard everyone else's concerns. "He keeps staring at Riley." Pogue said through clenched teeth. "Is that…" Reid started, but was cut off by Pogue. "Her ex? Yea. I don't like him being this close to her." Reid scoffed and finished his drink. "There's really nothing you can do about it, man. So just calm down and have another drink." Pogue glared over at him. "Would your answer be the same if either River or Mia's ex was here?" Reid thought about it for a minute and got out of his seat. "Nope. But I'd do something other than glare at the guy all night. But go ahead, brood and stare at him all night. It won't solve anything." He said, going to the bar to get another drink, followed shortly by Tyler. "For once in my life, I'm actually agreeing with Reid." Caleb said, surprising Pogue. "Staring at him won't make you feel better. It's not like he's gonna look at you, get scared of your 'evil eyes' and take Kate back upstairs. So unless you plan on doing something, you should ignore them both and try to have a good time. We have way too much to worry about in the coming days than Riley's ex boyfriend and you're psycho ex girlfriend." Pogue nodded and got up with his glass in his hand. "Your right. Let's go over to the bar. I need a refill." Then, Pogue and Caleb got up and met Reid and Tyler over at the bar.

Kate looked over from her and Drew's table, and saw this as her perfect opportunity. She finished her drink and walked over to the bar, determined more than ever to follow through on her plan. She tapped Pogue on his shoulder and watched him turn around, only to jump in his arms and kiss him right in front of everyone.

The girls were sitting at their table, laughing and enjoying themselves until Vikki stopped laughing and looked straight at the bar. "Oh My God." she said, catching the attention of the rest of the girls. She pointed to the bar, at Pogue and Kate making right in front of the rest of the guys. Riley sobered up real fast and got up from her seat and started over to the bar. The girls got up and quickly followed behind her.

Pogue wasn't sure if it was because he might have drank too much or if he was dreaming, but he was pretty sure that the girl who kissed him wasn't his girlfriend. He pulled away and came face to face with Kate, who was grinning like a chestier cat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, as Kate stood in front of him. "That's funny. I was about to ask you the exact same thing." he heard, but didn't see Kate's mouth move. At first he was confused, but when he looked to his side, he saw Riley standing there, mad as hell. 'Fuck' he thought to himself, knowing that this would not end well. "Riley, I…" was all he got out before her fist connected with his eye. Kate watched stunned, not thinking that was gonna be the result of her action. She began to back away, but knocked into Vikki instead. "Going somewhere, slut?" she asked, before following her cousin and punching her in the face. Kate screamed and ran to the bathroom, holding her face in pain.

'She punches hard.' Pogue thought to himself, trying to regain his composure. "I deserved that." he said, looking at his girlfriend, who was on the verge of tears. "But Riles, I didn't even know that was her. She ambushed me. At first, I thought it was you." Riley chocked out a laugh, trying not to break down at that moment. "Don't try that bullshit, Pogue. I'm not all that big on PDA, drunk or sober, and you know that. But is that suppose to make it okay?" Pogue was about to say something else, but Riley put her hand up to stop him. "I don't wanna hear anything you have to say." She started walking away, leaving the club, followed closely by Chelsea.

Vikki, Mia, and Sarah stood there shocked at what just happened. "Kate ambushed you, right?" Vikki said, looking at the bruise start to form on Pogue's eye. "She's notorious for shiners. Welcome to the club." Mia said, putting her hand near his face so she could see how bad it would be. "Just try and stay away from Damien, because unless the situation is completely explained to him, you'll have a matching set of black eyes." Vikki laughed as the mental image of Drew after that whole situation went down popped in her head. Then, realization hit her. "Oh shit." she said, sighing and looking around for someone. "It's Drew all over again. Mia and Sarah go upstairs and check on her, please. Chelsea will let her vent and talk a whole lot of shit and this won't get resolved. Guys, take Pogue up to the other suite we have for the night and avoid Damien at all cost. It's room 990." They all nodded in agreement and did what Vikki told them to do while she went in pursuit of Drew. She saw him at a nearby table, watching everything that just happened. Vikki walked over to him and pulled up a chair right next to him.

"You were a part of this, weren't you?" she asked, trying to maintain control of the situation. "You and Kate planned this whole thing, and you were supposed to be there for Riles to pick up the pieces. Am I right?" Drew scoffed in his drink. "That was Kate's plan, yea. But not mine. All I wanted to do was talk to Riley. But Kate wanted me to help her get Pogue back." Vikki looked at him, trying to see if he was lying or not. "I didn't want any part of her plan, and I think it's sick and twisted." Vikki scoffed at that. "You're one to talk about sick and twisted things, Drew." He nodded and took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the table. "I don't care what you think, Vik. I just want Riley to be happy. If it's with me, fine. If it's with that Pogue guy, okay. If it's with some other guy, that's perfectly cool with me. I already hurt her too much before, and that was one of the biggest regrets of my life. I wouldn't let myself be a part of anything that would cause her any more pain." Vikki looked and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You can't blame me for being skeptical, Drew. But I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm gonna go check on Riley now." she said, getting up from her chair and walking away, feeling slightly off balance. 'Stupid shots. Threw off my vertigo.' she thought to herself before bumping into Damien.

"Vikki, where did everyone go?" he asked, watching her put her hands on her forehead. "You okay, Vik?" he asked, ushering her over toward the hallway. "Yea, I'm fine. I just did too many shots." she said, playing it off. "Where did everyone go?" Vikki ran her hands through her hands trying to think of a quick answer. "They went outside, to get some air. I'm going to meet them now." she said, hoping he wouldn't want to come. "Okay, tell them to meet back in the main party in about an hour, cause both parties are about to end." Vikki nodded and headed upstairs, glad that she could lie like a professional.

When she finally got up to the suite, she saw Mia, Sarah, and Chelsea all sitting on the couch in the living room. "Where's Riley?" she asked, sitting next to them. "Don't know. She wasn't here when we got here and she lost Chels on the way up." Vikki nodded and looked around the room, stressing out at the situation. Mia looked across the room, but saw something that caught her eye. "Oh crap" she said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the bookshelf. "She was here." Vikki, Sarah, and Chelsea got up and walked over to Mia. "How do you know?" Sarah asked. "You were right, Vik. This is the whole Drew thing all over again." she said, holding up the necklace that Pogue just gave her a few hours before hand. The four of them looked at each other in shock until they heard the door open, and Riley walked in. "Where did you go?" Chelsea asked. "And how did you get so fast in 4 inch stilettos?" Riley lightly laughed and sat down. "Tons of practice, my friend." "Are you okay?" Sarah asked, going to sit on the couch next to Riley. "Nope. But I'm willing to talk." she said, nonchalantly. Mia nodded and grabbed Vikki. "We'll go get the guys."

**So this was different from how I originally wanted this to go… I originally planned for Pogue to get into a fight with Drew, but I couldn't work out an outcome for that situation. Then, while I was writing, I got the idea of having River cast some sort of spell and make Kate kiss Reid, and then Mia kiss Pogue, but I didn't want to mess Reid and Mia up right at this moment, (or at all, I haven't decided yet.) **

**While I am guilty of not writing this chapter until today, I did start working on another one-shot… I started it a few days ago, and I like it so much that I'm gonna make it in a nice little series. It's called 'What If…' and is basically a lot of the characters I'm using in this story, but how different it would be if they were paired differently. The first one is about Tyler and Mia because their personalities are similar… and the one after it will probably be about Reid and Riley cause I already mentioned that in the chapter I have almost done, which will hopefully either be up tonight or tomorrow…**

**Umm, I think that's it for now… I always write very long notes at the end of my chapters… anyway, let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for any future chapters of this or any parings for my one shot series. **

**REVIEW PLZ**


	10. Chapter 10

****Claps for me** LOL... I wrote a new chapter.... I got my mojo back for this story... I dont know when it happened, but i'm not complaining. So I finished the party stuff in this chapter and moved on to something else. It should be fun to progress this part of the story, after i tie up a few loose ends... I hope you enjoy it...**

"Let's go. Riley wants to talk." Mia said, opening the door to the suite the guys were currently occupying. "This is huge for her, cause she usually takes a few days to let things mull over before she does that. So get your asses up, and come on." Pogue stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door to the room without a word to anyone. "Are we staying here?" Tyler asked from his seat. "Hell No." Vikki said, turning and rushing out the room to where the incoming conflict was going to implode.

Riley sat on the couch with Sarah, listening to Chelsea ramble on about how bad guy were. "They're all ignorant, stupid, jackasses." Chelsea said, making Riley and Sarah smile. "This may be true, but we can't live without them." Sarah said, looking over to Riley. "You wouldn't be hurt right now, if you didn't care about him." Riley nodded and turned when she heard the door opening. Pogue walked in, his hands in his pockets. "Can you give us a few minutes?" Riley asked, looking at Sarah and Chelsea, but focusing on Chelsea. "Please." She stressed, knowing how protective she is. Chelsea held her hands up and the air and walked out of the room with Sarah.

"You wanted to talk?" Pogue asked hesitantly, not wanting to push her too far. Riley sighed and sat down on the couch. "I wanted to talk about that whole mess with Kate." She patted the seat next to her so Pogue could sit next to her. "I didn't kiss her, Riles. She kissed me." Riley put her hands up to stop him from talking. "I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. I mean we all knew she was planning something, we just didn't know what it was." Pogue looked at her shocked because he didn't expect to hear what was coming out of Riley's mouth. "I knew it wasn't your fault, but it's was basically the same thing that happened with Drew and it brought back all of those emotion and insecurities I fought so hard to push aside. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry." She said, reaching over to brush his eye. "I'm sorry about your eye, baby. I can get my grandma to fix it." Pogue nodded and looked over at the table. He saw the necklace laying there and picked it up. "You took it off already?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously. "I didn't want it to become collateral damage if I decided to go all rock star and trash the suite, so I took it off. I have a tendency to trash things when I'm upset. You should have seen my room when me and Drew broke up." She said reaching over to take it from him. "And now I'm putting it back where it belongs." She said, putting it on and smiling. She got up from her seat and straddled Pogue, burying her head in his neck. "But if you had kissed her, both you and Kate wouldn't be able to walk straight by the time I was done with you." Pogue laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"Can we come in now?" They heard from the front door, making Riley laugh to get up and open the door. "Is it safe?" Mia asked, looking at her sister, suspiciously. "Yea, were good. It was a misunderstanding that was blown out of proportion." Riley said, hugging Vikki. "And thank you for punching the bitch. It looked fun." Vikki laughed and started walking over to the couch, still hugging Riley. "It was, Riles. I think I might have broken her face or something too." She said, crossing her legs and looking over at Pogue. "Our grandma can fix that, you know?" she said, pointing to his black eye. "Riley said that, too." He said, leaning back into the couch.

Reid looked at everyone in the room and laughed. "For a group of people who wanted no drama tonight, you guys sure do know how to make a night interesting." Mia laughed and sat on the couch. "At least there were no magical mishaps." She said, but, as she spoke it, the room started spinning. Everyone held on to whatever was closest to them, trying not to hurt themselves or each other. "What the hell is going on?" Chelsea screamed, holding on to the chair she was standing behind. "Thanks a lot for jinxing the night, Mia!" Riley said, holding on to the table behind the couch, trying not to fly away. After Riley said this, the room started spinning faster, leaving no room for anyone to move. All of the teenagers flew off of whatever they were holding and were all in a cyclone in the sky.

After a few minutes, the room they were in finally stopped spinning, and they all fell to the floor. "Aww Damn! It messed up my hair." Chelsea said, standing up and fixing her dress. "Yea, the sudden tornado inside of the hotel room was no big deal, but your hair getting messed up is a huge problem." Reid said, helping Mia off the ground. "I think the bigger problem is where we are." Mia said, looking around her, trying to take in her new surroundings. They were in a huge white empty room. The ceiling seemed never ending and there were four single chairs in the end of the hall. "This place is really freaky." Vikki said, once she was on her feet. "What the hell did you guys do?" they all heard from behind them. They turned and saw Damien walking up behind them. "Why do you just magically assume we did something?" Riley asked, seeing her brother's anger all over his face. "Cause YOU always do!" he screamed, getting everyone riled up. Everyone started screaming, trying to get answers as to why they were there.

Then out of nowhere, a huge gong ran, silencing all of them. "Silence." They heard from a deep voice, echoing throughout the room. "Approach us." The voice said, making them all hesitantly move forward towards the empty chairs at the end of the hall. When they got close enough, they stopped, and Damien moved forefront, being the first one to speak. "Where are we? And why are we here?" He asked, looking at the chairs. Out of nowhere, the chairs were magically filled by four elderly men, dressed in shimmering white robes. "Case number 9064290158320; the case pleading the overturn of the curse placed on the Danvers, Parry, Simms, Garwin, and Collins Lines." One of the men said. The teenager's eyes grew big. "Now?" Riley asked, wrapping her arms around Pogue. "I thought it wasn't until after the New Year?" Mia asked, looking from the men to Damien. "It's either now, or never." Another said, making them nervous. "Our families are supposed to be here." Damien said, trying not so show his surprise to the new situation. "Very well, we will meet again tomorrow." They said, simultaneously, before raising their hands and making them disappear from the white room and reappear in the hotel room.

"Do you guys wanna explain what just happened?" Mathew asked, seeing the teenagers reappear in the suite. "Your mother and I were worried sick." Damien walked over to his father and sighed. "The elders summoned us. They moved the case." Mathew and Katharine's eyes grew wide as their son spoke. "To when?" Katharine asked, looking over to the teenagers, who were all visibly shook up by what had just happened. "Tomorrow."

**SO I'm happy with this chapter... I was starting to get bored with having them do normal stuff (that might have been my problem), so I wanted to get back to the supernatural drama. So in the next few chapters, you can expect **

**~Most likely a Reid and Mia reconciliation... (If i dnt deter and change my mind/ and it will most likely be in the next 2 chapters.)**

**~An insight on The Johnson/James Family Line**

**~A prophecy that intertwines everyone's destinies  
**

**~Background for Vikki ---- Might make that a one shot but i'm not sure yet. (I will officially put Tyler and Vikki together soon, so don't worry)  
**

**~Some Couply happy-time (since they're all on good terms as of now.)**

**~River will reappear soon ( I haven't decided when yet, but he'll show up to try to mess things up, but not just drama wise)**

**~A surprise shocker that i haven't thought of yet! (LMFAO... I'm thinking of killing someone before this story ends, but I'm not sure yet.)**

**I have a question about that last statement... How mad would you guys be if I killed Mia??? I mean, would you be majorly pissed and stop reading, or would you yell at me in reviews?? it would be a really cool twist, but would screw up part of my "endgame" plan, unless....... never mind... Cause If I do decide to do what popped in my head, i dnt wanna spoil it...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Review and let me know what you think about all this!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can you say SPRING BREAK! I'm off school for a week, so I can update more!!! And to celebrate me being on Spring Break, I wrote a pretty long chapter.. So enjoy!!**

Chapter 11

Katharine, Mathew, and Agatha stood in shock at Damien's revelation. "I thought we had more time." Mathew said, turning to go over to the couch. "We had until the new year." Katharine sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "What are we gonna do?" she asked, looking at the teenagers in front of her.

"We prepare." Agatha said, walking over to them. "Riley, Sarah, and Amelia, I need you girls to go to the penthouse and see if you can find something that I may have missed in my books." The girls nodded and walked over to the woman. "Victoria, take Chelsea and two of the boys, and go talk to a few of your contacts. See if they know anything new." Vikki and Chelsea nodded and looked over to the boys. Tyler was about to volunteer, but Agatha spoke again before he got the chance. "Take Reid and Pogue." She said, seeing the boys nod and walk over to Chelsea and Vikki. "Damien, take Caleb and Tyler and keep working on the case with your father; preferably at the Penthouse. We don't need everyone scattered right now." Damien nodded, going to sit across from his parents. "Katharine, not only do I need you to call Lauren and Zach so they can get here, but, you're staying with me to help me follow a few leads that I have." Katharine nodded at her mother. Everyone looked around, feeling the slight tension in the air. "I know this is last minute, but we can do this." Agatha said, walking over towards the door. "I'll update you guys' parents on what just happened. Maybe they might know something we don't." Katharine said walking towards the door, following her mother. "Let's do this people." Mathew said, seeing them all nod.

"How are we getting there?" Reid asked, not knowing exactly where he was going. Vikki laughed and took his hand, ushering for Chelsea to do the same thing. "You ready, Chelly?" she asked, looking at Chelsea and seeing her nod. Both girls closed their eyes and all of a sudden, they disappeared in a flash of white orbs. "How'd that happen?" Riley asked, looking at her father. "Teleportation. An advanced, upper level spell. You'll learn it soon." Riley sighed and walked over to her brother. "All these promises about learning spells and how to control our powers, and all we know how to do is protection spells. This is bullshit." She said, watching Damien and Mathew laugh at her. "Everyone hold on to one another." Mathew said, grabbing Caleb's and Tyler's shoulders. "What about mom and grandma?" Mia asked, looping her arm through Riley's and Sarah's. "They have their own way of travel. Don't worry about them. They're probably already at the penthouse" Mathew said, before signaling for Damien to go. And with that, they all disappeared from the hotel room, doing the jobs they were assigned.

_Vikki, Chelsea, Reid, & Pogue_

When Vikki and Chelsea opened their eyes, they were in a dimly lit, dirty room, with no sign of anyone living there. "Where the hell are we?" Reid asked, letting go of Vikki's hand and looking around the room. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" Pogue asked. Vikki laughed and turned to the boys. "Oh no, were not. Maybe you'd like to point us in the right direction, Mr. 'I Have Friends in the Underworld'." She said, sarcastically. "Sorry, it just doesn't look like anyone's here." He said, looking around. "I like it like that. Keeps unnecessary people off my back." A voice said, showing a shadow on the wall. "I don't have time to play your games, Dominic, this is serious." Vikki said, putting her hand on her hip. "Aww, I've missed you too, Vik." He said, walking into the room. "Chels, nice to see you again." Chelsea rolled her eyes and looked at Vikki. "Of all the demon's you know, you had to take us to Dominic first?" Vikki laughed and turned to her. "He's how I found out about the curse in the underworld in the first place." Vikki said. "So were in the underworld?" Reid asked, making both Chelsea and Vikki roll their eyes. "No, captain obvious, were at the mall in Minnesota." Chelsea said, making Dominic snicker. "Were you not paying attention when Vik said it to Pogue." Vikki turned from them and looked at Dominic. "What else do you know about the curse I asked you about a few weeks ago?" Dominic smiled and walked away from her, going to lean against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." Vikki disappeared for a second and reappeared right in front of him, with an athame at his throat.

"Like I already said, I don't have time for your games. And I'm not really in the mood for your bullshit, so unless you tell me what I wanna hear, I'm gonna kill you. So it would be in your best interest to just tell me." Dominic looked at Vikki, nervously. "You wouldn't." He said. Vikki pressed the athame closer to his neck. "You wanna test that theory?" she suggested. Dominic looked over at the three kids on the other side of the room. "Your just gonna stand there and let her do this?" he asked. Pogue and Reid were about to attempt to stop her, but Chelsea stopped them. "I advise you to tell us what you know. There's no telling what she might do to you if you don't." Dominic looked back at Vikki and sighed. "I'll tell you what I know." Vikki pulled the athame away from his neck moved away from him. "Thank you. That's all I wanted." Dominic slid down the wall. "I was just playing with you, Vik." Vikki snickered and turned away from him. "That's the last thing I need right now." Making the athame disappear and pulling Chelsea away from Pogue and Reid.

"Damien was right. She is worse than Riley." Reid whispered to Pogue. "That was scary." Pogue whispered back. "Come on." Chelsea said, ushering them over to where Dominic and Vikki were sitting. "From what I know, it took 2 extremely powerful beings to make that spell." Vikki nodded and Chelsea rolled her eyes. "I already found that out. Do you know which demon did his part?" Dominic snickered at her. "Nobody ever said that demons were involved. And no one ever said there were sides involved. It wasn't necessarily a 'good and evil split.'" Vikki looked at him suspiciously. "So you're basically saying that there's some sort of unbiased, upper-level, magic society…." She started, to be cut off and continued by Dominic. "…That maintains the balance between good and evil." Vikki and Chelsea looked at each other in shock, while Reid and Pogue looked at them in confusion. "We gotta go back to the penthouse." Chelsea said, getting up and pulling the guys. "You're coming too." Vikki said pulling Dominic over to them. "Let's go."

_General_

Everyone frantically moved around the penthouse, trying to maneuver around one another so they wouldn't get in the way of what the others were doing. "I found nothing in this book." Mia said slamming the book she was reading shut. "No luck in this one either." Sarah said, putting the book on the living room table. "Me neither." Riley said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen, where her mother, grandmother, and aunt were over a huge book. "Hey Aunt Lauren, when did you get here?" she said, hugging her aunt. "About a half hour ago." She said into her nieces' shoulder. "Did you find anything over here?" Agatha shook her head, not looking up from the book to look at her granddaughter. Riley turned to Mia and Sarah, who were looking at her for an answer, and shook her head no. Mia stood up and walked over to the dining room where her father, brother, uncle, and two friends were looking over more books. "Anything new?" she asked, peaking her head in for an answer. "Not yet, Mia." Mathew said, briefly looking at her. "Did any of you find anything?" he asked, watching his daughter shake her head. "We're still looking." Mia said, trying not to sound discouraged. Mathew nodded and turned back to his book and Mia walked back into the living room. "Anything?" Sarah asked, looking up from a new book. "Nope." Mia said, sitting on the couch. "This is getting hopeless." Sarah said, closing the book she was reading and leaning her head on the couch. "Don't say that!" Riley said, sitting down behind her. "You get that in your head, and we're really not gonna find anything." She picked up a different book and started skimming it.

A few minutes later, white orbs filled the living room, and Vikki, Chelsea, Pogue and Reid reappeared. "Who the hell is that?" Riley asked, looking at the guy who appeared with him. "One of the friends I'm not supposed to have." Vikki said, turning towards the kitchen. "Hey mommy." She said leaning over the counter to kiss her cheek. "We found some stuff out." She said, making everyone stop what they were doing. "Guys, come to the living room!" Katharine yelled, coming from around the table and sitting on the couch, next to Riley. The guys piled in the living room, looking at Dominic confusingly. "Who's this?" Tyler asked, sitting on a chair close by. "Dominic. I thought I told you I didn't want you around him." Zach said, glaring at his daughter. "I'm sorry, daddy. But he's way too valuable for me to cut off." Vikki said, walking over to Zach and hugging him. "She's scary when she's determined." Reid said, to Damien. "I told you." He said, looking at his cousin, who had daggers in her eyes. "She had an athame to my throat." Dominic said, making everyone look at him. "Nicely done, sweetheart." Zach said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. Riley laughed and leaned on her mom. "What did you find out?" she asked, looking at Vikki. "Tell them what you told us." Vikki said, looking at Dominic. Dominic was about to open his mouth, but disappeared beforehand. "What the hell?" Vikki asked, moving away from her father. "Where'd he go?" Chelsea asked, looking around the room. "He can't teleport. Or blink. Or any other upper level demonic spells." Vikki said, confused. "Don't sweat him Vik. We have bigger things to worry about." Riley said, looking at her cousin. "Right. Did anyone find out about an unbiased magic council?" Vikki asked, making everyone look around the room. "I think I saw something about it in this book." Mia said, picking up the last book she was reading. "We don't have time for you to reread the book, sweetie." Katharine said, looking at her. "Can't she use magic?" Chelsea asked. "Yes. Amelia, bring the book over here." Agatha said, moving some things off the counter so there was room. "This is what I want you to do. Put the book down, hold your hands over the book, close your eyes, and focus on that particular part of the book." Mia nodded and did what her grandmother said to do. Then all of a sudden, a gust of wind flew open and surrounded Mia. The book flew open, and the pages began to rapidly turn, moving at a speed no one could keep up with. After a few more seconds, Mia opened her eyes and moved her hands, making the wind around her stop. "That was awesome." Riley said, looking at her sister in awe. "Here it is." Mia said, picking up the book and walking back to her spot on the couch. "The Tribunal. They are a council of upper level demons and powerful elders to monitor magic and to make sure that magic is not exposed." Agatha gasped and walked over to her book. "What's wrong, grandma?" Damien asked, seeing the elderly woman begin to panic. "Why didn't I think of it before?" she asked, flipping the pages of her book. "Is there something in your spell book about them, mom?" Lauren asked, walking over to Agatha with a confused look on her face. Agatha handed the book to Lauren to let her read what she just found and pulled Mia and Vikki into a hug. "You two did good." She whispered to them and kissed their foreheads.

"The tribunal came to a unanimous decision in the 17 century to restrict the powers of the Covenant of Silence to prevent the exposure of magic in the towns of Ipswich and Salem." Lauren read, making everyone nod. "It was also done, so a prophecy would come into play centuries later." They all looked around in awe as Lauren read. "What prophecy, Aunt Lauren?" Damien asked, looking at her. "It's not all here. Only the beginning part." She said, handing him the book. "The chosen 9 will turn the tides, and unlock all locks. Their allegiance of 7 lines will stand above. 4 must find the key to unlock the door of Salvation; 5 must find the key to open the door of condonation. Once all doors are unlocked, they must come together as one, to defeat the darkness that lurks in the light. Entrusted with the powers of those from beyond, they…" Damien read, everyone around him, trying to understand what he was saying. "They what?" Mathew asked looking at Damien. "That's all that's here. The rest is cut off." They all nodded. "What does it mean?" He asked, setting the book down. "Let's work through it part by part." Katharine said, seeing everyone nod.

"Okay, so the first line said that 'the chosen 9 will turn the tides and unlock all locks'. What 9 are we talking about?" they all sat in silence and thought for a few minutes. "Pogue, Damien, Riley, Mia, Reid, Tyler, Vikki and I." Caleb said, making everyone look at him. "How did you figure that?" Mathew asked. "The line afterwards; 'their allegiance of 7 lines will stand alone.' It's talking about family lines. Danvers, Parry, Simms, and Garwin are us four, but Damien, Vikki, Riley, and Mia are a part of 2 lines, both Johnson and James." Tyler looked at Caleb confused. "That's only 6, Caleb. You're missing one." He said, making everyone look at him. "Chelsea, maybe…" Reid started, but was cut off by Mia. "Wrong. Chase is the last line. The prophecy includes the Pope line." Riley nodded in agreement with her sister, but no one else saw it that way. "I don't think so." Pogue said, looking at them. "I do." Riley said, challenging her boyfriend. "Look at the next line that we have, '4 must find the key to unlock the door of Salvation; 5 must find the key to open the door of condonation.' If you analyze it the way Caleb did, it's already divided. Damien, Mia, Vikki, and I have to find one key, and you guys have to find the other. Us four are family, and the five families in you guys' covenant are as close as family can get." Damien nodded. "I think they're right." Damien said, seeing everyone nod in agreement. "How can we do this then? Cause I don't think you all forgot that not only is Chase is dead, but he's evil and tried to kill us." Reid said, getting a sarcastic look from Caleb and Mia. "We'll find out tomorrow." Katharine said, looking over to Reid. "Okay, what's next?" Zach asked, looking over to the book to read the next part. "'Once all the doors are open, they must come together as one and defeat the darkness that lurks in the light'. What does that mean?" he asked looking around. Everyone looked utterly confused at this part, until Sarah spoke up. "A deceiver." She said, making everyone look at her. "Think about it. I mean, the darkness that lurks i evil that's pretending to be good." Caleb smiled over at his girlfriend and Mia wrapped her arm around Sarah. "Good Job, Sarah." Riley said, looking at her with a smile. "Any other part we can go over now?" Riley asked. "Nope, we'll have to wait for the rest." Damien said. "Let's see if we can get some sort of rest before tomorrow." Katharine said getting up from the couch. "EVERYONE is staying here. We're trusting you guys to not do anything you shouldn't do. Or at least nothing your parents want to know you do." She said getting up and walking over to the bookshelf. She pulled a book and the bookcase moved, revealing another door. "There are several rooms in here that everyone can stay in. Everyone, relax." She said, walking towards the stairs, followed by Mathew, Agatha, Zack and Lauren. "But not too much." Mathew screamed from the top of the stairs.

"What do we do now?" Chelsea asked, sitting on a stool by the counter. "We enjoy the little time we have left," Caleb said, sitting next to Sarah. "Let's exchange presents" Mia said, getting up to go get the presents she had to give out. They all sat down and relaxed, enjoying the peaceful time they had, even if it would be short lived.

_Elsewhere_

Dominic appeared in a dark room. "Where the hell am I" a shadow appeared out of nowhere. "You're with me. You're gonna help me do what I need to do." Dominic laughed. "Why do I wanna do that?" he asked making the shadow come into the light. "Because when I'm done, you won't be one of the people that I kill." Dominic considered the deal for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. "And who exactly am I aligning myself with?" he asked, holding his hand out. "River Collins."

**River's back!!!!!!!**

**The meeting/ thingy is next chapter, then most likely Reid and Mia's date… **

**I'll have a pic of Dominic on my profile  
**

**Review and let me know what u think!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me soo long to update, I've had a lot on my plate lately, and things have been stressful. But here is the next chapter of the story…**

Chapter 12

Mathew and Katherine walked down the stairs of their condo the next morning to find the living room and kitchen packed with people. "Morning Mom and Dad." Damien said, sipping a cup of coffee. "Good morning." Katharine said, looking around at everyone. "How did everyone sleep?" she asked seeing that everyone was still in their pajamas. "In and out." Mia said, leaning her head onto Reid's shoulder. "I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I didn't sleep well at all. So Pogue stayed with me in my room and kept me company. Nothing happened, I swear." Riley said, looking at her parents. "Anyone else have anything to fess up to?" Mathew asked, looking around. When no one said anything, Riley sighed. "If they won't do it, I'll do it for them cause now isn't the time to keep secrets. Reid stayed with Mia, Caleb stayed with Sarah, and Tyler and Vik stayed in the foyer." Pogue and Mia started laughing, and Sarah blushed. "No one did anything wrong. It was just that none of us wanted to be alone last night." Vikki said looking around, seeing the nods from everyone else. "I understand." Mathew said, walking over to the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.

Reid rested his chin on Mia's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered into her ear, lightly kissing her shoulder before moving and standing up. "We'll be right back." Mia said as she got out of her chair and led Reid out the room and into the study.

"What's wrong?" she asked, watching him close the door behind him. "I'm scared." He said, then Mia wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. "It's gonna be okay." She said, rubbing his back. "That's what I've been telling myself for a while now, but I can't stop thinking that something is gonna go wrong." Mia looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "What is this about? Your Ascension? Or the meeting with the council?" Reid sighed. "Both." Mia reluctantly let go of him and led him over to the couch. "I'm scared too." She said, looking at him. "Everyone is. And I've never gone through an ascension, so I don't know what to tell you about that. But please don't hesitate to talk to me. I might not always have all the answers you're looking for, but I'm a good listener." Reid chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "What about your telepathy? Doesn't that let you hear people's thoughts? So I shouldn't have to tell you, you should already know." Mia laughed and straddled him on the couch. "True, but it's been a little out of whack lately." Reid looked at her confused. "How?" Mia stared at him for a few minutes. "I can usually focus on someone and get all kinds of things from them. What they're thinking, how they're feeling, and stuff like that, but now, all I've been getting are certain vibes. Vibes that I can't pinpoint towards anything." Reid looked at her confused. "Have you told your parents or your grandma?" Mia shook her head. "I was thinking that it might be because of all the stress we've been under lately, but now I'm not so sure. My powers are suppose to be developing, not pulling back." Reid rubbed her back with one of his hands. "Talk to your parents about it." Mia nodded and laid on Reid. "I will. After this meeting is over." Reid closed his eyes and relaxed with Mia for a few minutes. "Don't think I forgot about our date either." He said, feeling the smile creep on Mia's face. "I'm looking forward to it." She said sitting up and looking at him. "Me too." He said, leaning over and kissing the top of Mia's head. As he started to lean back, Mia stopped him and kissed him, letting the kiss linger for a few minutes. After she pulled away, Reid looked at her. "What was that for?" Mia looked at him confused. "We've been in a good place lately, and I just assumed that it was what you wanted. Was I wrong?" Reid smiled and shook his head. "Only if it's what you want too." Mia smiled and got off Reid. "Let's go back out there before my dad and my uncle go insane." Reid groaned and Mia laughed at him, pulling him up towards the door and back into the living room.

When they returned to the group, most people were dressed. "I need you two to go upstairs, separately, and go get ready for today." Katharine said, watching the two of them nod. After about an hour, everyone was in the living room, waiting around for the council to summon them. "When is this meeting supposed to happen?" Tyler asked, sitting on the couch next to Vikki. "Whenever they're ready for it to start." Damien said, from the counter in the kitchen. "But how will we know when they want us?" Sarah asked. "We won't. Most likely they'll summon us like they did yesterday." Riley said, from under Pogue's arm. "You okay?" she whispered to him, seeing him nod and smile at him. "You?" he asked and she leaned up and kissed him. "Okay you two, the last thing I wanna see is my sister and her boyfriend." Damien said, turning his head away and joining everyone in their laughter. "Okay, okay. Enough with that." Zach said, walking into the living room and leaning against the wall. Riley pulled away from Pogue and leaned on his shoulder. "Are we all ready?" Lauren said, walking over to Zach. "Let's do this." Mathew said, walking into the room with Katharine and Agatha. "Where are you guys' parents?" Katharine asked. "We asked them not to come. It would be a little confusing for them since they don't know the full extent of what's going on." Caleb said, seeing the adults nod their heads. "We'll fill them in after wards." Katharine said.

As she did, the room began to spin and transform into the same white room they were in the night before. "Are you prepared for case number 9064290158320?" one of the elders asked. "Yes. We're ready." Mathew said, stepping forefront from the group. "Present your case." The elder to his left said. But Agatha step next to Mathew. "With all due respect, you're not the people we'd like to present the case to." The four elders looked at them confused. "And who would you like to present case 9064290158320 to?" The first elder asked. "The Tribunal." Mathew said. The four elders looked at each other and nodded. "Very well." The third elder said, then he raised and clapped his hands together, making the room spin and become the complete opposite of the room they were just in; it was a smaller black room, with no chairs and a platform in the middle.

"What brings you before the tribunal?" a voice asked. Then, four big floating heads appeared out of nowhere. "We have brought case 9064290158320 before you because it requires you breaking the curse you set upon the families of these boys centuries ago." Agatha said, seeing that everyone else was taken aback by the new surroundings. "Case 9064290158320 is a part of a prophecy. There is nothing we can do." Another head said. "What are your names?" Mia asked, making the four members of the tribunal look at her. "I am Aldar." The first head that spoke said to her. "I am Thrask." The second head said. "I am Aramis." The head next to Aldar said. "And I am Crill, young witch." The head by Thrask said. "Amelia Rose and Riley Elizabet must be trained in preparation for the upcoming battles." Aldar said. And as he did, Riley looked over at Mia and then to her parents. "There is much for them to learn, and a small amount of time for them to learn it." Riley and Mia both nodded from their places in the group. "Damien Alejandro and Victoria Marie must also train. They must prepare themselves mentally for the battles as well." Aramis said, looking at the two cousins. "Your family's legacy falls on your shoulders. You all must be ready to hold that burden." The four teenagers nodded their heads.

"There is nothing we can do for the boys from the Ipswich covenant until all 5 boys survive their ascensions." Thrask said. "One of the lines is dead." Caleb said, gripping Sarah tightly. "No, it isn't." Crill said, looking at the boys. "That is your first task. Find your brother and convince him to work with you." The boys didn't say anything but nodded their heads. "Sarah Wenham and Chelsea Davidson, step forward." Aldar said, seeing the two girls nervously step forward. "Your family has been keeping you apart, but that's over now. Face one another. Face your sister." Sarah and Chelsea both looked at each other confused, while everyone behind them gasped in surprise. "Chelsea has been raised by her aunt and uncle while Sarah was raised by your mother and father. It was agreed upon to keep you apart until it was necessary. Now is the time to reunite. Chelsea, you must prepare your sister for your part in the upcoming battle. You need her to reach her full wiccan potential so you can reach yours." Chelsea nodded, dazed and guided Sarah back to the group. "The full Prophecy will be revealed after you have done your first tasks." Thrask said. "Can the curse be lifted so that we can train?" Reid asked. The four members of the Tribunal looked at each other and nodded. "Request granted." Crill said, and the four members of the Tribunal's eyes turned Red and White. "This is temporary. You fail to fufill the prophecy, and the curse reappears." Aldar said. "We will summon you when the prophecy must be fulfilled. Be ready when that happens." Aramis said. Then the room transformed back into the living room in the condo and everyone looked around at each other.

"Wow." Mia said, sitting on the couch. "You can say that again." Riley said, sitting next to her. "At least the curse is gone." Vikki said, sitting on a chair nearby. "For now." Reid said, sitting next to Mia. "I think it went okay." Mathew said. "Everyone needs to be close together for this to work well. So I think the best thing to do is to have everyone in Ipswich, at least until things settle down." Katharine said, seeing everyone nod. "Chelsea, call your parents and get them over here, so we can all talk about this." Agatha said, seeing Chelsea walk out the room to call them. "Vikki, we're gonna transfer you to Spenser with everyone, okay?" Lauren asked her daughter, seeing her nod her head. "Damien, I think you can come back and forth, since you can teleport and its only a few hour commute." Katharine said, and her son nodded. "As for us adults, I think we need to buy a house in Massachusetts so were all together." Mathew said and they all nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Chelsea walked back in the room and sat on the arm of the couch. "My parents are on the way, but they confirmed what the Tribunal said about me and Sarah. And they think I should transfer to Spenser with everyone else." Agatha nodded and took out her phone. "I'll start the arrangements."She said, walking out of the room. Lauren grabbed Katharine and started walking towards the study. "Let's go call the real estate agents." Zach and Mathew walked towards the foyer and sighed. "We'll be in here if you need us."

"We'll that was fun." Riley said, pulling Pogue next to her. "The curse is gone, for now, Sarah and Chelsea are sisters, apparently Chase isn't dead, and we all have this crazy prophecy to fulfill. And we don't even know when." Caleb laughed and sat down. "This should be an interesting end to our senior year." He said, seeing everyone else nod in agreement. "We'll get through it though." Tyler said. "We have to. Our lives depend on it." Vikki said, wrapping her arms around Tyler. "Can we at least look at the bright side of this?" Sarah asked, watching all eyes fall on her. "What is that?" Pogue asked. "We can enjoy the rest of our trip to New York."

**So that was interesting, wasn't it????**

**Chelsea and Sarah are sisters!!! (I needed a way to add them in the prophecy)**

**Next chapt is Reid and Mia's date… I don't know when I will have it ready, but I'll try to have it up soon….**

**Review and let me know what you think!!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been a horrible horrible person!!!  
But I have an excuse! I had midterms!**

**So to fully apologize for not updating for a while, I have an extra long chapter for you (7 pages on Microsoft word) **

**Its half filler/ half goodness… nd I know I keep promising it (and the people in my brain who help me write have been yelling at me cause I really wanted to have it in this chapter) but this chapter DOESN'T HAVE REID AND MIA'S DATE! In reality, I tried to make this the date, but nothing came to me. (it has some Reid/Mia moments though). It's not the date but it is REID'S ASCENSION! **

**So enjoy this non date chapter**

Chapter 13

The next 24 hours went by fast for everyone. Real estate agents were called, and interior designers and art distributors took over the condo, making it very cramped for the teenagers. "Um Grandma, is all this stuff really necessary?" Mia asked, holding up 7 different swatches of the same design, only in different colors. "Of course it is, sweetheart. This house is gonna have all of us under one roof. Well, you girls on the weekends, and It has to cater to all of us and our styles." Riley came rushing in the room, quickly looking at the swatches and letting out a heavy sigh. "Dad and Uncle Zach are just gonna let Mom and Aunt Lauren pick everything so it makes no sense asking them anything. Me personally, I like the red stuff, but that's just me." Mia laughed and looked at what Riley picked out. "She'd pick anything red regardless. Oh and this reminds me, does this mean we get to decorate our rooms and redecorate our dorms?" Riley smiled and looked at her grandmother with Mia, both giving her puppy eyes. "Fine. But that means spending a lot of time at home." Vikki walked downstairs and heard the last part of the conversation. "Aren't we gonna do that anyway? Wait, what are we talking about?" she said, putting her arm around Mia's shoulder. "Our rooms. The ones in school and the ones at the new house." Vikki's rolled her eyes and looked at their grandmother. "Don't you guys know us well enough to do that part yourselves? I mean, the dorm, yes I understand. But the house I think you should be able to do." Mia and Riley laughed as their grandmother shook her head. "You took after your father on that aspect, Victoria. But, yes I do know my grandchildren well enough to design their rooms. So take this and pick out things you want for your dorm, and I'll do the rest." Agatha said, handing them each a book and pointing to the couch. Just then, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler came into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Caleb asked, sitting on whatever piece of furniture that wasn't covered in something that was being used for the move. "Remodeling our dorms." Mia said, showing Vikki something out of the book she had. "Where's Chels?" Vikki asked, not looking up from the book. "Shouldn't she be doing this to?" Riley put her book down and leaned forward to look at Vikki. "She's out with Sarah. They left sometime this morning." Mia nodded without moving from her book. "They should be on their way back by now." Riley picked her book back up and the three of them started circling furniture they wanted. "Are you guys just gonna do that all day?" Tyler asked. "We go back to Ipswich in two days." Riley put her book down and glared at Tyler. "Our grandma told us to do this. You try not doing something Agatha Johnson tells you to. And see what happens." She picked the book back up, as Pogue started to laugh. Mia moved from her book briefly and looked at Tyler. "We're going out to dinner at this restaurant in Soho and then were going skating in Rockefeller Center. About seven-ish." Then she went back to her book. The guys got up and walked out of the room, not exactly knowing what else to say to them. When the guys were out of earshot, the girls started talking among themselves.

"Do we really have to go to dinner? I mean we can get takeout then go straight to Rockefeller center." Riley asked, leaning on Mia's shoulder. "I agree. There's this really good Chinese restaurant that has amazing food." Mia said. "Daddy!"Riley called, watching her father come in the room before she finished. "What's up girls? I'm in the middle of a call making an offer on a house." Mathew said with the phone in his hand. "We wanted the number of this Chinese restaurant downtown." Mia said, looking at him. "All the takeout numbers are in the top drawer of the counter." He said, pointing to the drawer and then going back into the library.

"Okay, who's telling the guys that we're not going out to dinner?" Vikki asked, after she got up to get the menus. "Not me." Riley said, looking at Mia. "Fine, I will." She said, getting up and walking to find them. "Guys?" she called out, seeing them all with Damien in his room. "Guys, were not gonna go out to dinner, were just gonna go to the loft and order takeout then go skating." She said, seeing the guys nod in agreement. "Why the sudden change?" Caleb asked, stopping Reid from moving from his seat. "No reason. It's just easier that way. What were you guys talking about?" she asked, sensing that she walked in while they were in the middle of something. "You tell me, little bit." Damien said, expecting her to already know because of her power. Mia didn't automatically pick up on what he meant so she just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Her telepathy has been off." Reid said to Damien, who looked confusedly at him. "For how long?" he asked, seeing Reid shrug his shoulders. "She didn't say, she just said that it wasn't working right." Damien nodded and got up from his bed. "We'll finish this later. Go talk to the girls or something. I'm gonna go down to the library to see if my dad and uncle went crazy yet because of their lack of sleep." After Damien left, Reid got up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tyler asked before Reid left. "Downstairs." He said, walking out of the room.

Reid sat on the table in front of Mia, just staring at her. "My mom will kill you for sitting on her table." Mia said, putting her book down. "Done, Mimi?" Vikki asked, looking at her cousin. "Yup. I'm gonna go for a walk." Mia said, getting up from the couch. "I'm assuming your coming with me?" She said, seeing Reid follow her towards the elevator. "Unless you don't want me to." He said, a smile on his face. Mia rolled her eyes as she put her coat on and step inside the elevator. "Whatever." She brushed off jokingly as he got in, still smiling.

"Did you talk to your parents about that thing you told me about yesterday?" he asked, as they walked down the street. "Not yet." Mia said, as people started greeting her as they walked. "There hasn't been any time. Everyone's been running around getting ready for the move. I just figured I'd tell them when we got to Ipswich." Reid just nodded and put his hands in his pocket. "And what about you?" she asked as they stopped at a stop light. "What about me?" he asked, turning to look at her. "Why aren't we going out on this date you won't tell me about?" she said with a smile on her face. "I'm waiting until we get back to Ipswich." He said, as they began to walk. "Where exactly are we going anyway?" Reid asked, as Mia turned down the next block and rushed to catch up with her. "To get your birthday present." She said, nonchalantly as a smirk creep up on his face. "What is it?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Do I get to see it now?" Mia shook her head no and laughed. "It's already wrapped so no. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Reid sighed and kept walking with her. "Not fair." He said. "Neither is you postponing our date, but I'm not bitching and whining. Nut up, boy. Your gonna be eighteen tomorrow." Reid laughed as she said this. "Does everyone else know you talk like this?" Mia laughed and nodded. "Yup. I just don't do it all the time."

Mia and Reid turned down another block and walked into a store he didn't recognize. "What store is this?" he asked as Mia walked in front of him. "A really cool vintage store." She said, walking up to the register. "Wow, it's been a while, Mia." The guy sitting there said. Mia laughed and nodded. "I know. Sorry about that." Reid cleared his throat as he walked up behind her. Mia rolled her eyes and turned to Reid. "This is Michael. His dad owns this store and he's a good friend of mine." Michael laughed and nodded. "A friend that she dated for a year." He said reaching his hand from behind the register. Reid looked at him funny and shook his hand. "I'm Reid. Mia's NEW boyfriend." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Mia rolled her eyes again and leaned forward on the register. "You got my package?" she asked, both of them laughing. "Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a drug deal?" Reid said, seeing how they were both acting. "Shush." Mia said, briefly turning to him, covering her mouth with her finger. "It's not a drug deal. You know me better than that. But it is something that I custom order from Michael's dad a while ago. He had to get it shipped from overseas and is extremely rare and he doesn't do that for all his customers." Reid nodded his head in realization. "But he did it for you because your special?" he said, seeing Mia nod and smile. "Because you dated his son?" Mia's smile faded and she folded her arms across her chest. "No, it's because he's Vikki's god-father, my uncle's best friend, and watched me grow up."

Michael cleared his throat and passed the package to Mia. "When are you leaving Mia? We should get together before you go back to school." Reid cleared his throat, but Mia just rolled her eyes. "We go back in two days but a lot of us are going skating tonight. You should come with us." Michael nodded and took out his phone. "Your number still the same?" he asked, seeing Mia nod. "Mine is too. Call me when you guys are about to go. I'll meet you there." Mia nodded and gave him a small wave before walking out the store with Reid in tough. "Why'd you invite him?" Reid asked when they were out the store. "Because he's my friend and I haven't seen him in a while. And before I forget, we're not officially a couple, Garwin. And if you keep acting like this, we won't be. Because I can be a bitch about all the girls you messed around with WHILE you were still with me." Reid sighed and closed his eyes as Mia walked away from him and crossed the street. When he opened them again, she was turning down another street. He ran to catch up with her and before he knew it, they were in front of another store. "How do you walk so fast in heels?" he asked, looking down at her feet. "Practice and skill." She said looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I'll try and play nice from now on." He said to her, pulling her into his arms. She let him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Good. You have nothing to worry about, anyway. We haven't dated in three years. Now wait here so I can go get your present." Reid pulled away and looked at her. "I thought you already did that." Mia shook her head no and walked over to the door of the store. "This is Chelsea's present. Her birthday is right after yours, but before Tyler's. Me and Riley went half on this exclusive Air Supply vinyl LP for her, but we couldn't find it here or in Ipswich. So I called Michael and asked him to ask his dad to find it for me. And he did." She said as she held up the bag. "Your present is in here." She said, going into the store. A few minutes later, she came out with another bag in her hand. "Are we satisfied yet?" He asked, attempting to take one of the bags from her. "Yes. Let's go back to the penthouse." She said, moving so he couldn't take either.

About ten minutes later, they were coming off the elevator to chaos. Boxes were everywhere and clothes were being thrown everywhere. "Mia, go pack up what you're bringing to Ipswich. The movers are on their way."Katherine said, shocking Mia at the abruptness of what was happening. "Already?" she asked, getting a nod from her mother. "Riley's already halfway done. I don't know how though since she has a lot of stuff. Chelsea is already done, and Vikki is in California doing the same thing."Mia nodded and went upstairs, doing as her mother told her. Katherine began to walk away, but Reid stopped her. "Ms. James, Mia told me that her telepathy has been off for a while. She thinks it's not important enough to tell you guys right now, but I thought you should know." Katherine nodded her head. "Thank you, Reid for telling me this." She smiled and walked over to her mother, whispering something in her ear and walking away to go finish packing something. Agatha walked over to Reid and ushered him into the library, so they were out of the way.

"Did Amelia say that they weren't working or that they weren't working right?" she asked sitting down on the couch. "Mia said that they were off. That she couldn't hear or feel anything, just vibes that she couldn't figure out." Agatha nodded and thought to herself for a minute. "And this River boy was the one who unbounded the girl's powers?" Reid nodded but looked at her confused. "You think he did something to their powers when he did this?" he asked, seeing Agatha get up from her seat on the couch. "I'm not sure, but I do have an idea. Thank you so much for telling us this. It shows that you really care about her." Reid nodded and sat on the couch.

At about 6:30, the penthouse was almost stripped of everything that was travelling with them. Everyone was already packed and in the living room. "I'm hungry." Riley said, looking around the room. "Let's go to the loft now." They all nodded and got up to leave. "What are we doing after skating?" Vikki asked, looking around. "Just chill for a while I guess. Reid ascends at 1:20 so we have time to kill." Caleb said, taking Sarah's hand and walking to the elevator. "I love how we're all doing this the normal way." Chelsea said, making Damien laugh. "Before I forget, I invited Michael to go skating with us." Mia said, getting simultaneous a cat call from Vikki and Riley. "Who's Michael?" Pogue asked, looking at Mia and Riley. "Her ex-boyfriend." Riley said, winking at her sister. "I invited him while me and Reid were out earlier." Mia said to no one in particular. "How'd that go Reid?" Pogue asked with a smirk on his face. "About as fun as it was for you and that Drew guy." He said through clenched teeth. Vikki laughed, knowing exactly how that was. "I literally feel for you, Reid." Vikki said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He was pissed that night." Everyone laughed and went to the loft.

About two and a half hours later, they were at the arena skating around. "I love New York this time of year!" Riley said, skating around Pogue. "Well except the cold weather part." She laughed as he almost lost his balance on the ice. "You've got to be kidding me. You can balance on a four hundred pound motorcycle and be going over a hundred miles an hour, but you can't ice skate?" Pogue shook his head, but almost fell again. "I can skate. I just haven't in a while." Riley grabbed his hands and helped steady him on the ice. "How long is a while?" she asked, skating slowly with him. "Years. Since 8th grade I think." He said, making Riley laugh again. "Wow." Was all that she was able to get out, before she lost her balance and made both of them fall. "That hurts worse than falling off my motorcycle." Pogue said, starting to laugh with his girlfriend. "Just be glad I'm not gonna make you do this in Ipswich." She said inbetween laughs.

Vikki and Tyler were leaning on the gate, watching the people around them. "Can you skate?" Vikki asked, looking over at him. "Yeah." He pushed off the gate and reached for her hand. Vikki smiled and took it, and they started skating around the rink. "Just don't fall. You WONT break through the ice and become "fishboy" in the water. The water is too cold for you to swim in anyway." Tyler stifled a laugh and spun Vikki around him. She pulled him towards her and the two fell backwards on the ice, with Tyler on top of her. Tyler started to blush and Vikki just smiled. "That was an accident." Tyler said, trying to get up, but he kept slipping, making Vikki laugh. "Stop trying please. You keep falling on me." She said in between laughs. Tyler stopped moving and just laid there watching her laugh. "Get a room, you two!" Chelsea screamed, skating past them with Michael, Damien, and another girl that she knows. Vikki laughed and nudged Tyler off of her so she could stand up. "How'd you do that so easily?" he asked, as she helped him up. "Practice."

Reid, Mia, Caleb and Sarah were sitting on the sidelines, drinking hot chocolate. Mia looked at her phone and saw that it was getting ten at night. "Okay, I'm cold lets go." She said, getting out of her seat with her hot chocolate. "People, let's do something warm." She screamed to her friends who were on the ice. "Movie?" Riley asked, guiding Pogue over to the exit. "I'm game. " He said, walking off the ice. "Sound fun." Vikki said, walking behind him. "Will we still have enough time before…" Tyler started but was cut off by Damien. "Yea, we should. It depends on what we see." Chelsea shrugged her shoulder, not really caring about what they were about to do next. "I actually have to go, but make sure that you call me before you guys leave." Michael said, going over to Mia, Riley, Vikki and Chelsea and giving them each hugs.

Two hours later, they were on the roof of their building, waiting for Reid's ascension. "How many more minutes?" Reid asked, pacing all around the roof. "Four. Calm down Reid." Caleb said from his seat next to Sarah. Mia was sitting next to Riley, her head on her shoulder. "No worries, Mimi. It's gonna be okay." Riley said, rubbing her shoulder. Damien looked at his watch and sighed. "A minute in counting." He said, watching Reid jump in anticipation. Vikki, Chelsea and Sarah sat with Mia and Riley and watched as Reid's ascension began.

After what seemed like endless hours of Reid screaming, he finally stopped and fell to the ground. "Reid, are you okay?" Damien asked, slowly moving towards him. "Reid…" Caleb said, the hesitation evident in his voice. "Reid." Tyler said, stopping when he saw Reid stand up and his eyes turn pitch black. "Reid, you gotta fight it." Pogue said, but was knocked to the ground by Reid. "You can't give in to the power, Reid." Caleb said, but was then flung against the wall by Reid. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Reid said walking towards the edge of the building. "Garwin, you really don't wanna do this." Riley said, inching away from him. "You don't wanna let this beat you." Reid threw his head back and laughed. "You have no idea how good this feels, Riley. It's like feeling invincible." Riley scoffed and stood by Damien. "If it makes you do stuff like this, I don't wanna know."

Mia just stood behind him as all this was happening, her eyes closed, not wanting to see. "What kind of stuff is it making me do, huh?" he asked. "It's making you act like Chase" Mia said, turning to look him in the eyes. "Hurting the people who love and care for you, and turning on them, just because of your powers." Reid looked at her angrily. "I'm nothing like him." Mia moved closer to him, despite Damien trying to stop her. "Really?" she asked, folding her arms. "Could've fooled me. Remember all that he put us through? I'm just prepping myself for that to happen all over again." Reid moved closer to Mia. "Stop." He said, trying to hold back, not wanting to hurt her, but not knowing if he could control himself or not. "Make Me." She said. "Because if you actually do, you'd just be confirming everything I just said. You'd be taking the cowardly way out. Letting the power overwhelm you just because it's easier, instead of fighting it and controlling it." Reid shook his head at her. "The curse was lifted. There's no need to control it." Mia scoffed and stared at him. "The curse is gone FOR NOW. If we can't fulfill this prophecy, and we won't if you're out of control, everyone will most likely die. Think about it." He closed his eyes, trying to maintain the level he was at so he wouldn't hurt the girl he loved. "I'm serious, Mia. You need to stop" Reid stood there as Mia moved closer to him. "And I already told you that if you want me to, you have to make me. But I know you won't. Because I know that you don't want this to be right. You don't want this kind of life for yourself. Or for you brothers and your family. Or for your friends. Or for me. So all I need you to do is prove me wrong." Reid shook his head and backed away from her. "I don't know how." He said in a low voice. "Yes you do." She said, walking back towards him. "Mia…" Damien said, trying to stop his sister, but she waved him off. "You know exactly what you need to do. You've been doing it since September."

He looked at her and let his eyes go back to normal, pulling Mia into a big hug. "There you go." Mia said, running her hands through his hair. "You ever scare me like that again, and I'm hurting you." He chuckled and turned to his friends. "I'm sorry that happened." He said, slightly ashamed over what just happened. "Don't worry about it. Just, don't do it again." Riley said moving over to him. "Can we go to sleep now, I'm kinda tired now. Almost "Chase-ing out" drained a lot out of me. " Reid said starting to walk towards the door to go downstairs. Tyler and Pogue, with Chelsea, Sarah and Vikki following behind him. "How did you know to do that?" Damien asked, looking at Mia hard. "Reid hates Chase for everything that he did, and his deepest fear is becoming addicted to the power and turning into Chase." She said, making Riley shake her head in realization. So making him realize that it was on the verge of happening…" Riley started, only to be finished by Damien. "Scared him shitless. Nice, Mia. How are you feeling Caleb? He got you pretty bad." Caleb shrugged and walked to the door. "I'm gonna sleep it off. I'll be fine." He said, before walking downstairs to go to sleep.

"You do know that this isn't over, right?" Pogue asked, pulling Riley over to him. "He's gonna struggle with this for a while." Mia nodded. "And I'll be here for him. Like she is for you." She said, smiling at her sister. Damien looked at his baby sister as she stared over the edge of the building. "So, the birthday boy tells me that your powers are out of whack." He said, standing next to her. Mia nodded. "And I'm assuming you haven't had a premonition in a while and the magic you started practing hasn't been working when you've tried it." He said, turning to Riley. "I told you not to say anything." Riley said to Pogue, making him shrugged. "I didn't." Damien smiled and went into his pockets. "Here, take this." He said, handing them both a vial filled with red liquid. "What is it?" Mia asked looking at him. "It's the actual anti-binding potion. Grandma had some sort of idea that River didn't really unbind you guys' powers. He just unlocked them for a certain amount of time. But since your powers are progressing anyway, the spell he used probably lasted longer than the spell's allotted time." Riley and Mia drank the vials and both closed their eyes. "Nice. I feel better. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Riley said, then turning and making the door open with her telekinesis. "What about you, Mimi?" she asked, looking at her sister. "Damien likes someone." She said, actually happy to be hearing voices again. "It's the one time I'll admit to being happy to hear other people in my head. Thanks, D." She said, turning and walking towards the door. "Let's go to bed now. A lot's happened, and we all gotta get some sort of sleep." Riley said, pulling Pogue to the door. "Yea, that, and because you don't want bags under your eyes." Mia said, making Pogue laugh. "It's not funny, "Mr. Cuddler". " she said, making Riley and Damien laugh. The four of them laughed the rest of the way to the penthouse, where they all went to sleep.

**So, I think that was an okay chapter. There about to be back in Ipswich, Their starting to doubt River, and Reid made it past his ascension (for now).**

**I might have started babbling because it's like 6 in the morning now, but I hope you liked this. Plz review and let me know what you thought about it.**

**OR**

**If you have any type of ideas on what you want to happen. (Be it on that Date I keep promising, but never deliver on or anything else) just let me know… I'm always open to hear you guy's opinion.**

**Just a little side note, I had a paper for English, and I based it off Vikki and Damien from this story. I was thinking about expanding it into Vikki's backstory and posting it, but I'm not sure. I might just put it on my blog for criticism and if I get enough feedback, I'll probably expand it. If you're interested, I'll let you know when I do that.**

**One more thing before I go (and by go, I mean go to sleep), Redemption Song has almost 10,000 hits!! This one, not so many, BUT, I have more comments for Cant Let U Go than I did on Redemption Song!! So it kind of balances out (in my dazed and sleepy logic, anyway.)**

**So I wanted to take the time to say thank you for reading, whether you like or hate what I write. So thank you soo much…**

**PLZ REVIEW and I hope you have a good day!**

**--Rugrat4eva**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres a short little filler chapter… Nothing major happens, I just needed to put them back at school so I can progress it the way it is in my head…**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 14

As fast as their vacation came, their vacation ended and the group found themselves back on the Spencer Academy Campus. Everyone had kept their original living assignments and Vikki and Chelsea were each given single rooms on Reid and Tyler's floor. The only person upset with her living arrangements was Sarah.

"Why is it that everyone is happy with their rooms and I'm not?" She asked walking up to their dorm building. "Because you live with the Anti-Christ." Riley said, pulling one of her suitcases behind her. "Don't worry, Sarah. We won't be here long enough for her to annoy you. We'll be at the house every weekend." Mia said, half laughing at Sarah. "And besides, Chels and Vikki are on your floor so you can spend all your extra time with them. That is if you're not with Caleb or Riles or me." Sarah nodded and sighed when they were all inside and began to go their separate ways. "Don't leave me." She wined, not wanting to be alone with Kate. "Stop being a baby." Vikki said, laughing. "Leave her alone." Chelsea said, putting her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Vik, were going that way anyway, so we can go with her, can't we?" Vikki nodded and started towards the staircase. "Kate should be scared of you anyway, Vikki. You gave her a black eye remember?" Riley said singsoningly as she began to open the door to her room.

Pogue stood outside her door and watched as the people who were trailing behind them separated and began putting their luggage in their designated rooms. "Did you save anything for the house?" He asked his girlfriend as they finished putting her bags in her room. Riley laughed and nodded. "Yes I did. This is actually considered light for me." She said, ushering him in and closing the door. "Am I expected to help you unpack all this?" he asked sitting on her bed. "It would be the normal "good boyfriend" thing to do, but, since there's nothing normal about us, there's no need for you to help." She said, sitting on his lap. "You're seriously gonna unpack all this by yourself?" he asked, watching her shake her head. "Nope. It 's gonna unpack itself." Riley slightly turned to her luggage and snapped her fingers, watching as all her things began to put themselves away. Pogue watched in awe as Riley began laughing at his facial expression. "Aunt Lauren taught us that. Her shopping problem is as severe as mine."Pogue nodded and kissed Riley's forehead. "It's really red in here." He said looking around. "I know. I like red." Riley responded, briefly kissing him. "Just like you like leather jackets and muscle shirts." He laughed and watched as her things finished putting themselves away. "What do we do now?" He asked, putting his head on Riley's shoulder. "Food?" she suggested, leaning her head on his. "Believe it or not, I actually missed the food in town." Pogue laughed and stood up with Riley. "Let's make a deal. We'll go get something to eat. And we'll tell everyone to meet at either Nikki's or at your parent's house afterwards. This way everyone has time to unpack and do what they need to do." Riley nodded and wrapped her arms around Pogue's neck. "Maybe we should give them til about 9ish. This way, everyone has a few hours to do whatever they need to." Pogue smiled and pulled her closer. "And what will we be doing to pass the time?" he asked. Riley met his smile and began to fidget with the back of Pogue's jacket. "Well, we can go pick up some food. And we can go back to your apartment so you can unpack your stuff. Then when that's done, we can see where the time takes us." Pogue kissed her and quickly took out his phone. "I'm gonna run and tell everyone quickly." She said. "I'm calling Caleb and I'm making an order for pickup." Pogue said as she rushed out the door.

Mia and Reid were talking when Riley barged in the room. "Were all gonna meet up at 9ish. Either at the house or Nikki's. Pick one." Mia looked around her room and sighed. "Nikki's sounds good. Then we can all go to the house afterwards. We'll meet you there." Riley nodded and turned to leave. "Don't get pregnant, Riles. " Reid said, making Riley flip him off as she left. "She's seriously gonna kill you later." Mia said, watching Reid throw an empty box on the ground. "You know, we could be done a lot quicker if…" Mia cut him off and sighed. "Close the door." She said, seeing his eyes light up. Reid went over to the door and closed it, but when he turned around, everything was already done. "I wanted to watch." He said, pouting at her. Mia laughed and sat on her bed. "I didn't know watching amused you as much as it does." Reid nodded and sat next to her. "You know, I never got to thank you for what you did." Reid started, but Mia stopped him. "No apology necessary. I told you before that I refuse to let you lose yourself to your powers when you ascended and I wasn't just gonna watch that happen. I did what everyone else tried to do. It's not my fault that you listened to me and not anyone else." Reid laughed and pulled her into a hug. "If I wanna thank you for practically saving my life, let me. I don't thank people very often." Mia laughed. "This is true." Reid nodded and ran his fingers down her back. "So let me show you how grateful I am." Mia sat up and looked at him shocked. "You mean we finally get to go on this date?" Reid chuckled and nodded. "When?" she asked, excited and a little giddy. "Tomorrow." Mia's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "I look forward to it." Reid kissed her forehead and got up. "Let's go get something to eat, okay?" Mia got up and put her coat back on. "Don't you wanna unpack your stuff?" Reid shook his head and took Mia's hand. "Tyler most likely unpacked for me." Mia laughed and walked with Reid down the hallway.

Later that night, everyone met up at Nikki's and were sitting at a table laughing and joking. "How did things go with Kate, Sarah?" Mia asked, looking over to Sarah. "Civilized. Chels and Vikki went upstairs with me and it freaked Kate out at first. But then she started playing nice so…" Riley laughed and leaned away from Pogue. "She's back to normal?" Sarah nodded and gave Caleb a quick kiss before him and Pogue got up to go play fooseball and Reid and Tyler went to play pool. "Do they always do this?" Vikki asked, leaning backwards in her chair. "You mean get up and leave us at the table?" Mia said, with a smirk on her face. "Yeah. " Riley and Sarah said simultaneously, making the five of them laugh. "I have a question." Chelsea asked, getting them all to look at her. "College. Where did everyone apply?" They all looked around at one another. "I have no idea." Riley said. "That's the one thing we never talked about, even though we all did it." Mia sighed and put her head on the table. "We'll talk about it when we get to the house later. Deal?" Sarah said, rubbing Mia's back. They all nodded and Riley stood up and walked over to her sister's side.

"Mi-Mi, it's not that big of a deal. Stop being so over-dramatic." She said, leaning on her shoulder. "I'm gonna go watch Reid take some people's money." Mia said, getting up out of her chair. "I wanna watch too." Vikki said, getting up and walking with her cousin to the pool tables. Reid and Tyler had just finished a game with two guys who lived on their floor and started talking to Aaron and Brody. "The usual?" Aaron said, taking out his wallet. "Usual?" Vikki asked Mia, when they got to the counter by the pool tables. "Everytime they play pool, Aaron and Reid each bet a hundred bucks." Mia walked over to Reid and took his beanie off. "Money in the hat." She said, turning to both Aaron and Reid. "Who's your friend?" Aaron asked, putting his part in the hat and winking at Vikki. "Someone who isn't interested in guys who use more product in their hair than I do." Vikki said, rolling her eyes. "He's a jackass." Mia said, putting the hat in between her and Vikki and watching as Aaron started the game. "Good to know." Vikki said, closing her eyes. "What are you doing?" Mia asked, not taking her eyes off the pool table. "Making sure Reid turns a profit from this game." Vikki said. "He'd use on his own if he thought he'd lose so you don't have to, Vik." Mia said, but Vikki just laughed. "That's not what I did." Vikki said, opening her eyes and smiling. Aaron walked over to where the girls were standing and leaned down to take his shot. "Enjoying the show?" he asked, smiling at Vikki. "More than you know." Vikki responded with a sarcastic smile and her head down. "What the hell are you doing?" Mia asked, looking at her. "Raiding the jackasses' wallet. He's poorer than he lets on. Only a few hundred." Vikki said, putting the money in her pocket and blinking so the wallet disappeared. "That's wrong, Vikki." Mia said laughing as she shook her head at her cousin. "Wrong, but oh so much fun." She replied, smiling widely at Mia. "What would Uncle Zach say?" Vikki laughed and pulled Mia with her over to Tyler. "Who do you think taught me that little trick?" She said with a smirk.

A few shot's later, Mia handed Reid his hat. "To the winner, goes the spoils." She said as he put his pool stick down. "Rematch, Garwin?" Aaron asked, beginning to reach for his wallet. "Actually, we have somewhere to be, so Reid will have to take your money another time." Vikki said, pulling Tyler away from the pool tables and back to the tables, with Mia and Reid following behind. "Are we ready to go to the house?" Caleb asked, helping Sarah out of her chair and holding her coat for her. They all nodded and got up to leave.

"Garwin!" Vikki said as they were walking out of Nikki's. "What's up?" He asked. Vikki held up three bills and waved it in his face. "The reason I wouldn't let you play Aaron again. I raided his wallet. Split what was in it 60-40." Reid smiled and took the money from her. "A girl after my own heart. I like you even more now." Caleb rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Looks like Reid found a new partner in crime." He said out loud, making everyone else laugh. They all then piled into their cars and headed for Mia and Riley's new house.

**I want next chapter to be Reid and Mia's date, but since I'm not exactly sure in the direction I want it to go in, and only one person sent me ideas (thank u kvsgirl ****), I don't know when it will be up… Especially since I got inspired to start a whole different story…. So, if you want this date and if you want it soon, you gotta work with me, people….**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15a

**No more school for me all summer! I'm done with finals and all my grades are in, so I can focus more on my writing… the only thing that is gonna distract me as of right now, is Glee (that already happened, cuz I started this chapter on Tuesday, and then Glee came on and I lost my train of thought and I was just so hyped up on the episode that I lost any type of momentum I had going for that hour. Afterwards, I wrote more, but today I realized I forgot some stuff so I had to add it in.) Which is why this chapter is broken in half… Cuz the date is in this chapter (and yes I started it), I like having lead ins (just cuz i'm OCD like that at times) and writing is my main priority as of now and I have nothing else to do…… **

Chapter 15 Part I

They all pulled up to the huge estate, parking along the driveway. "What exactly does your family do?" Reid asked Mia, after getting out of Tyler's car and walking next to her. "I mean, this house has been vacant for years. None of the people who wanted to buy it could afford it." Mia looked over at Riley and Vikki and smiled. "Nothing we can talk about." She said, walking past him and over to the front door. Riley just started laughing. "I don't exactly know the specifics of our dad's jobs. All I know is that our moms and Grandma come from old money and run some sort of company. You can ask them when we get inside." She said after she calmed down. They all walked into the house and into the foyer. "And the parental units are…" Chelsea asked, walking past the table they had in the middle of the room. Mia closed her eyes and breathed for a few seconds. "In the study, upstairs. Damien's here too." She said, heading to one of the dual staircases. "Sometimes, I wish I had her powers. There just so convenient." Riley said with a smile on her face, following her sister upstairs.

They finally got to the room on the far side of the west side of the house. "Hey mommy." Riley said, walking and sitting next to Katherine. "We were just about to call you kids." Mathew said, hugging Mia when she walked over to him. "We figured we'd come and visit for a while." Mia said, but Riley shook her head. "Everyone in the dorm is going out and we figured we'd come here for the night." She said. "We already went out earlier." Vikki chimed in from under her father's arm. "No problem, sweetie. There's plenty of room here." Agatha said, lifting her head up from a book. "If you don't mind us asking, what exactly do you guys do?" Reid asked, making most of the girls laugh. "It's not us being nosy, but it's just because this house has been vacant for a few years because of the asking price." Caleb added, seeing Mathew and Zach nod their heads. "We own a very successful business corporation. Zach ran the LA office when he was there and I ran the NY office, but since were both here, were operating from home." Mathew said sitting on the couch. "Katherine and I own an art dealership with Bi-costal offices as well." The boys nodded and sat on the couch in the study.

"What were you gonna call us for?" Riley asked, looking at her parents. "Just to make sure you guys were settling okay." Lauren answered cooly. "Lauren, really?" Katherine said, looking over at her. "We wanted to know when you guys wanted to start training." She said. "As soon as possible." Riley said. "Right. Because not only do we have to train, but we have to figure out how it's possible that Chase is alive." Mia added. "I completely forgot about that part of the prophecy." Caleb said, leaning back in his seat. "I can call River." Mia suggested, noticing how Reid's demeanor changed when she mentioned River and Chase. "He's the person who supposedly killed him. So maybe he'd know how it's possible." Agatha looked over at Reid and then back to her granddaughter. "This is true. But I don't think it's a good idea to involve him." She said, watching most of the people in the room agree and nod their heads. "River is the last person to see Chase alive." Mia said. "But that doesn't mean he necessarily knows anything." Caleb said, trying to stay levelheaded.

"It doesn't mean that he's not involved in it either." Damien said, walking into the room. "I've had my suspicions about the guy since that day we met him, and I barely trust him." Mia sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation. "Reid has his own "personal" reasons for not liking River, but Riley has her doubts. When have you known her intuition to be wrong?" Riley raised her hand from her seat. "I never came out and said that I didn't trust the guy. I've said that I don't like him plenty of times, but I say that to Reid all the time so it doesn't really count. I just think that there's something shady about him that I can't pinpoint." She said as Damien looked at Mia. "I know you have some weird freaky connection with this guy, but there's something about him that's off." Mia sighed and leaned forward. "Do you have a better idea of figuring this out?" she asked, staring at her brother. "Not really." He admitted, leaning in the doorway. "He's the only lead we have on what might have happened to Chase, so we unfortunately need to get in touch with him, but there's no way you're talking to him alone." Mathew and Zach both nodded in agreement. "I agree with Damien. He can think your alone when this goes down, but at least one person will be with you." Mathew said, seeing the nods from around the room. "Okay, so now that we have some sort of game plan, you guys go relax and enjoy the house." Lauren said, ushering them out of the room. Reid stopped Riley and Vikki as they started walking out of the room. "Did you guys…" he started, but the two girls put their hands up to stop him. "Don't worry about it, Garwin. We got it under control." Riley said with a smile before walking past him over to Pogue. "Everything you need for this to run smoothly is in the back of Riley's closet. And that shit is so damn big, they put a couch in there in front of the mirror. So don't worry, Mia won't find any part of this "thing"." Vikki said. "You didn't…" he started but Vikki stopped him. "Grandma already knew cause she had a premonition, but she's promised not to say anything to anyone other than D. So no, I didn't say a thing about that "thing"." She said, walking past him to meet everyone else.

They all ended up in the living room downstairs, falling into casual conversations. "So, Chelsea brought up an interesting point while we were at Nikky's" Sarah said. "What was it?" Tyler asked. "College. The one thing we all never actually sat down and talked about." Riley said, seeing Mia's demeanor completely change. "And with early acceptance letters about to come through, it makes sense that we should all talk about it." Mia sighed and theatrically laid herself out on the floor. "Stop being a drama queen. It's not like people are leaving the country." Vikki said, playfully kicking Mia's leg. "I'm pretty sure some of us have already talked about it." Chelsea said, seeing a few nods from around the room. "So just to make this easier on everyone, we'll go around the room and say the first three schools we applied to. Deal?" They all nodded. "My top three were Brown, Columbia, and Yale." Chelsea said, turning to Reid. "Harvard, Yale, and Columbia." He said, turning to Tyler. "Yale, NYU and Columbia." Vikki sighed when it was her turn. "Brown, Columbia, and Yale." She looked over at Caleb and smiled. "Your turn, Danvers." He briefly laughed and sighed. "Harvard, Yale, and Princeton." Sarah sighed from her seat next to him. "Harvard, Brown, and NYU." Pogue looked down and nudged a half sleep Riley in his lap. "Harvard, Yale, and Columbia." Riley turned to face everyone and slightly opened her eyes. "Yale and Brown." Mia scoffed at Riley. "Only two, Riles?" Riley sat up and looked at her sister. "Those are the only two I really want to go to. The others aren't worth mentioning." Mia laughed and Riley laid back on Pogue's lap. "She applied to Harvard too. I don't know why she doesn't thing its worth mentioning." Mia said. "I only applied there cause it seemed like the mandatory school every student at Spencer applied to. I don't even wanna go there. Way too much work." Everyone laughed and turned to Mia. "Yale, Princeton, and Columbia."

Everyone felt alittle better getting this out of the open. "At least we'll all be on the east coast." Caleb said, breaking the silence."And we all mainly applied to the same schools, do there's a huge possibility that some of us might be sticking together." Sarah added to Caleb's statement. "Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you apply to a school in California, Vik?" Mia asked, seeing the smile creep on Vikki's face. "Chelsea threatened me." Everyone laughed but Vikki and Chelsea just stared at each other, smiling. "She's not lying." Chelsea said.

"Is Riley alive, over there Pogue?" Sarah asked looking at her sleeping friend barely moving. "She sleeps like that sometimes." Mia said, looking at her sister. "I remember the first time we had a sleepover at my house; that morning, I thought she was dead because it looked like she wasn't breathing." Chelsea said, crossing her legs over the leg of the chair she was in. "What did you do to her before we met up, Pogue?" Reid asked with a wide grin across his face. "None of your business." Pogue said, feeling Riley move. "Fuck you, Garwin. If we wanted you to know about what we do when we're alone, we'd tell you." Riley said, sitting up and opening her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She said standing up. "Night friends and family. And Reid." She said before leaning down to give Pogue a quick kiss and walked out the room.

"Yea I think we should all go to bed." Chelsea said getting off the chair and walking towards the door. "Yup. Busy day tomorrow." Sarah said, receiving mixed glances and a pinch from Chelsea. "Busy for what?"Mia asked. "Probably training and stuff, Mi Mi." Vikki said, glaring quickly over at Sarah. "Night." Reid said and moved over to quickly kiss Mia on the cheek and leave the room, closing the door behind him. Reid leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh, mentally preparing for what he was about to do the next day.

**So, if I have it my way, the next part of chapter 15 will be up tomorrow, but im not guaranteeing that will happen, so give me til Friday… Saturday or Sunday tops… cuz I may be done with classes, I still have a few things to finalize before June starts for the fall semester… That, and the fact that I want this date to be REALLY good and I'm not trying to rush it just to get past it and move on with the story like I do with other parts..**

**Anyway, Review and let me know what you think…**

**If you do, I'll tell you a little bit about how the date ends!**


	16. Chapter 15b

**I said I was gonna update no later than Sunday, and I'm writing this A/N at exactly 3:30am on Sunday night, so I'm still good… I personally like this chapter, but I expect some people to be a little upset with me, especially at the end… So I hope you enjoy…**

After a long night, Mia woke up later than usual in her room. 'Why didn't my alarm wake me up?' she thought to herself. 'I probably didn't set it right.' She shrugged it off and went into her bathroom to take a shower. About a half hour later, she came back in her room and saw her bed already made and Riley was sitting on her chair. "What's up Riles?" she asked putting the towel that she was drying her hair with on her bed. "You're coming in my room and were picking out an outfit for you." She said, getting out of the chair. "I take it you're the reason my alarm didn't go off this morning…" Mia said hesitantly. Riley shook her head and took her sisters hand. "Not me. Chelsea. But we're just doing our parts." Mia looked at Riley, slightly unsure and a little scared. "Part of what?" she asked, but Riley just smiled and pulled her out of her room and down the hall to hers. "Does all your stuff fit in that tiny thing?" Mia asked looking at the small closet in front of her. "Nope. That's just for show." Riley pushed Mia forward and opened the door. "Then why are we here?" Riley smiled and opened the doors, pushing the hanging clothes aside. "Because inside my closet, is my closet." She said, opening the newly revealed dual doors into a huge room covered in clothes. "What the hell? Do our parents love you more than me or something?" Mia exclaimed, practically spinning in the room. "Don't be silly, Mi Mi. You have one too. The couch was Aunt Lauren though, so talk to her about it." Riley said, walking and sitting on the couch. Seconds later, Vikki, Sarah, and Chelsea were sitting next to her. "What's going on?" Mia asked, the fear she had back in her room returning. "Nothing we can tell you about." Sarah said, sitting next to Riley. "So stop asking questions and let us dress you." Chelsea said pushing Mia down on the couch next to Sarah. "My clothes are sorted by size, color, and designer. Shoes are by size, color, designer, and price." Riley said, watching the other girls look at her weirdly. "Don't laugh. Aunt Lauren came up with the system. Most of us know how OCD she is with that stuff. She even offered to make me a catalog with all my stuff in it." Vikki laughed extremely hard, knowing firsthand how crazy her mom can be with her clothes. "This is true. My mom seriously has a problem." She said, getting up and walking over to a rack of clothes. "I'm assuming you want some sort of purple. Or can we dress you in anything?" Mia put her hands up in defeat and sighed. "Do what you want." Riley smiled and jumped off the couch. "You really shouldn't have said that." Chelsea said, sitting in Riley's spot. "Do you know how bad those two have been wanting to get you in black leather pants?" Mia turned to Chelsea and started a slight panic attack. "You're not serious are you?" she asked, seeing the smile come on Chelsea face. "Yes and No. They do actually want to put you in leather…" She started, but Sarah turned her around so she was facing her. "But we have a guideline to follow." Mia hung her head and sighed. "And I'm guessing no one is gonna tell me about it, right." Chelsea rubbed Mia's head and laughed. "Nope."

Riley and Vikki each came out with different parts of the outfit. "This shirt and these shoes, with those jeans and that jacket for now." Riley said, passing the clothes to Mia. "You have a black bag that matches this in your room." Vikki said, passing her the jeans and jacket she had on her arm. "No I don't. At least I don't think I do." Mia said, looking the clothes over. "Trust us. It should be on your bed now." Sarah said with a smile on her face. "Now go and get dressed. We'll be in there in about 20 minutes to do your hair and stuff." Chelsea said, pushing her out of the closet.

Mia went into her room and, just like they said, a blue bag was sitting on her pillow with a bow in front of it. She looked it over, and walked over to her bathroom to put the clothes given to her on, slightly afraid as to what her friends would do to her if she didn't.

Just like they said, twenty minutes later, they piled into her room and completely dominated her hair and makeup but about a half hour later, they were done. "Do you have any idea as to where I'm supposed to be going?" She asked no one in particular as she put her jacket on. "Just go outside. Everything else is already set up." Sarah said passing her the bag and her cell phone. "Did Reid put y'all up to this?" She asked walking towards her door. "You honestly just figured that out?" Vikki asked, as Riley rolled her eyes. "We'll see you later and we'll have another outfit for you, okay?" Riley said, pushing her out the door and closing the door behind her.

Mia walked downstairs and out the house, only to find Caleb standing outside his car. "What's going on?" Mia asked walking towards him. "Mia, this is one of the few times I do what Reid asks me to, so please, don't ask any questions because I can't answer them. Just know that I'm supposed to take you to the first place." Mia looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Just do what you're supposed to." Caleb smiled and opened the door on the passenger side so Mia could get inside. "I see you didn't open the bag yet." He said when he got in the driver's seat. "Am I supposed to? I just figured that it was for show." Mia said looking at it. "This is a Balenciaga import. It's not available in the US yet." She said in awe. "How'd you know that?" Caleb asked, looking over at her when they reached a stoplight. "Hello, have you met my sister?" She said. "She already got our mom to order like 3." Caleb laughed and pulled off as she unzipped the zipper and pulled out a little blue box. "Tiffany's." she said, before opening the box. "What is it? I don't know what he picked as his final choice." Caleb said, pulling into a parking spot and putting his car into park. Mia handed him the box and Caleb nodded. "Nice. Vikki, Sarah and Riley picked this one." He said, looking at the multi star drop pendant. Mia nodded and Caleb handed it back to her. "You wanna put it on now?" Mia nodded and took the necklace out the box and handing it to Caleb. He unclasped the necklace as Mia moved her hair out of the way. "Okay, now that that's done, get out the car." He said, unlocking her door. "That's nice, Cay." Mia said, putting the box back in the bag and getting out of the car. "I'll see you later." He said before turning his car back on and driving off.

"What am I supposed to do, now? I don't even know where I am." She asked, as a man in a suit walked over to her. "Miss Johnson?" he asked as Mia nodded her head. "Mr. Garwin requested that I give you this." He said, handing Mia an envelope. Mia nodded and started opening the note. "Mia, I know you hate these type of things, but baby girl there's a method to my madness. Just follow the clues and they'll lead you to where you need to be. I'll see you soon, Reid." She read aloud, chuckling to herself. "Is there another note or something that goes with this?" she asked, looking over at the man. "He told me to tell you to go to the place that he took you after your first date." Mia thought back to herself and sighed. "He took me to Nikky's after our first date." She said, turning to see where she was. Caleb had dropped her off two blocks away from Nikky's, so she walked down the street until she got to Nikky's. To her surprise, Pogue was standing by his motorcycle in the parking lot waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, little bit." He said, smiling as she walked up to him. "Oh no. There's no way I'm riding that thing, Pogue." Mia said as she saw a second helmet on the handlebars. "You don't really have a choice." He said. "Couldn't you have used your car for this?" Mia whined, watching Pogue fake think about it. "I thought about it, but I figured this would be more fun." Mia scoffed. "Fun for who?" Pogue laughed and pointed to himself. "Nice, Christopher. You're always so thoughtful of others." Pogue winced at his name and handed her the helmet. "Put the bag under the seat and let's go, Amelia." Mia hesitantly put her bag under the seat and put the helmet on. "Is it even possible to ride this thing in heels?" Mia asked, seeing Pogue smile. "Don't act like you've never been on my bike before. And Riles rides it all the time and we both know that heels are all she wears. So yeah, it's possible." Mia sighed and got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Pogue. "Where are we going?" She asked, as he put the key in the ignition and revved up the engine. "School." He said, before taking off.

Ten minutes later, Pogue pulled into his spot at the school parking lot. "What now?" Mia asked, taking the helmet off and handing it to him. "You really think I know?" Pogue retorted sarcastically. "Yes, Christopher, I know you know. So stop being difficult and tell me what to do now before I tell Riley and you get hurt." Pogue got off his bike and took Mia's bag out. He handed her another envelope when he gave it to her. "Go to the place where you dumped me." She read aloud. "Didn't I just leave that place?" Pogue laughed and shook his head. "How many times did you dump Reid, Little Bit?" Mia thought to herself and joined Pogue in his laughter. "A lot." She said. "You guys broke up at Nikky's a lot, but I'm thinking he meant the place that you guys broke up and didn't get back together the next day." Mia nodded. "My room." She said, watching him nod. "Any idea on what's up there?" Pogue nodded and got back on his bike. "See you later, Little Bit." He said, riding off and leaving Mia in the parking lot. "I'm really getting tired of this 'see you later' cryptic crap." She said to herself, walking over to the dorms.

When she got to her room, Mia could vaguely hear a hushed conversation going on. "I'm opening the door now." She said out loud, hearing all the voices stop when she did. She turned her key in the lock and opening her door, seeing Vikki, Riley, Sarah, and Chelsea In her room. "Hello again, MiMi." Chelsea said, turning to see her in the doorway. "What's up, Bitch, having fun?" Vikki asked with a smirk on her face. "Bitch, I'm not in the mood. And this shit is getting old really fast, so do whatever you have to do so it can be over." Mia said, throwing the bag on her chair and falling on her bed. "We have to dress you. Again." Sarah said, watching the frustration on Mia's face. "It'll be over soon, Mia." Chelsea said, slapping Mia's leg. "Put on this dress." Riley said, putting it on the bed next to her. "Unless you want us to put it on for you." Mia sat up and looked at the dress. "I'm not a damn Barbie doll. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much." She said, picking up the dress and going into her bathroom.

"She's angry." Sarah said in a whisper, looking at the other three girls. "Knew she would be." Riley said, sitting on the corner of the bed. "I take it she's supposed to be angry before she gets to Reid? Cause if not, somebody did something wrong." Chelsea said. "She'll be fine. She just really hates scavenger hunts." Vikki said, seeing Riley nod in agreement. "She gets pissed off trying to 'find Waldo'." Riley said, on the verge of laughing. "Reid did this entire thing because he knew it would piss her off. He wanted her angry by the time she got to him. It's part of the plan." Vikki said. "Either that, or the entire thing will blow up in his face and he'll be embarrassed, sad, and lonely for the rest of his life. Either way, I'm happy." Riley said smiling.

Mia walked out of the bathroom in the dress, slightly aggravated and frustrated. "Looking good, crazy bitch." Vikki said, picking up a pair of black stilettos. "Before I get excited, I won't have to ride another motorcycle will I?" Riley shook her head no and Vikki waved the shoes in her face. "Put these on now. You needed to be out of her like 5 minutes ago." Mia took them and slipped them on quickly. "Bag?" she asked, as Sarah handed her the bag off the chair. "Where am I going now?" Mia asked as she walked over to the door. "Back to where you just came from." Vikki said, practically pushing her down the hallway. "We'll…" she started but Mia put her hand over her mouth. "If you say 'see you soon', I'll make it so you won't see anything ever again." Vikki put her hands up in defeat and pointed towards the exit. Mia sighed and walked outside, seeing Tyler and Damien standing by Tyler's Hummer.

"Where to now?" Mia asked, ready for this to be over. "You don't sound happy." Damien said, opening the door for his sister. "No shit, Sherlock. What gave it away?" She retorted sarcastically. "Don't worry, we're taking you to the last place." Tyler said, lightly smiling at her. "Thank you, Ty." Mia said, relieved. "Why are you here, Damien?" she asked as Tyler started driving. "Last minute decision. I'll explain more later." Mia nodded and leaned back in the seat. "And no one will tell me where we're going?" Damien and Tyler both laughed in the front of the car. "The park." Tyler said, when he got to a stop light. "And what's in the park?" Mia asked. "Reid." Damien said, watching her nod. "Good. So I can scream at him for making me do this." Damien nodded but Tyler laughed to himself. "You won't want to scream at him, Mia. Trust me." Damien's phone rang when they got to another stop light. "We're almost there, I think." He said into the receiver. "I don't live here, Riley! Don't scream at me! We'll get there when we get there!" Mia laughed at the side of the banter she heard. "Calm down!" He said, as Tyler started slowing the car down. "Tell her that we're on the other side of the park and we'll be there in two minutes." Tyler said, turning down the next street. "They're there too?" Mia asked peaking up to the front seat. "Why don't you have on a seat belt?" Damien asked. "Shut it, Annoying. I've done way too much today to deal with you and your "overprotective bullshit"." Mia snapped.

"We're here." Tyler said, stopping the car and opening the door. "Let's go, before Reid tries to kill everyone." Mia scoffed and opened her door. And when she stepped out of the car, she was speechless. The entire area of the park they were in was decorated like a carnival. "What the…" Mia started but Tyler stopped her and pointed to the center of the park, seeing a lone Reid standing there in front of a big bulky machine. Mia began walking over towards him, feeling that nervous feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. "Having fun, baby girl?" Reid asked as she got closer to him. "Hardly. You know I hate this kind of stuff." Reid laughed and nodded. "That's exactly why I made you do it." Mia looked at him, completely confused. "Why?" She asked, seeing his signature smile creep on his face. "To piss you off." Mia shook her head in disbelief. "You made me go to all these different places, just because you knew it would make me mad? Well congratulations, you've succeeded." She said, watching him break into a laugh. "I'm glad you're so amused." Reid looked at how upset she really was and attempted to stop himself from laughing. "I'm sorry, Mia. I just really needed you upset for this." He said. "Upset for what? No one will tell me anything! Not even you and this was your idea! All you're doing is laughing at me!" Mia said, threatening to make Reid start laughing again. But he was able to contain himself. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I was utilizing the fact that I piss you off. Some of the things I do make you mad and upset you, whether I want them to or not." Mia just looked at Reid, not knowing what to say. "In the past, I've hurt you more times than I can count and you never deserved any of it. But for the most part, you've always forgiven me when you should have just ended things. I'm not proud of who I used to be, Mia. Looking back, it looked as if I never truly appreciated what I had with you cause I was always screwing it up and taking it for granted." Mia looked up at Reid, completely confused. "You're not like that, anymore. So why are you bringing up the past?" Reid laughed when she asked this. "Because the past helps to shape the future. I have to be able to look back and accept what I used to do, realize that I don't want to be that way anymore, and grow from it." Mia laughed at him. "You sound like an adult." He smiled and nodded. "I want us to start fresh. And that means going through our past." Mia gained some sort of realization when he said that. "And that's why you had the boys take me to Nikky's and to school?" She asked as Reid shook his head. "Those were important places in our past that played a crucial part in who and how we are now." Reid took Mia's hand and moved closer to the machine he was standing by. "It may have taken a while, but I've actually learned from all the crap we went through." Mia smiled. "I'm glad you learned something, Reid. Teachers have been trying for years to get stuff to stay in your head." She said seeing him smile and nod. "I did. And do wanna hear the most important thing I've learned?" Mia nodded and Reid's eyes turned black for a brief moment, and the machine they were standing in front of came to life. "A merry go round?" she said, watching the little horses begin to spin. "We went to the school carnival on our first date." He said, watching her look on in amazement. "And I kissed you at the end of the night…" He started. "…In front of the merry go round. After you won me Dudley. I remember." She said turning back to face him. "I learned that I really, truly love you." Reid said, pulling Mia closer to him. "And I know that I don't deserve you. But I want to spend the rest of my life trying to prove my worthiness. You make me wanna be a better person; a better man. And I know that when I have you by my side, nothing can go wrong." At this point Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Riley, Vikki, Tyler Chelsea, and Damien walked into view on the merry go round, all dressed in purple dresses and tuxes, and Reid had bent down onto one knee. "So what I want to know is if you, Amelia Rose Johnson, would do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife." Reid had opened a little black box, revealing a beautiful platinum spiral tension engagement ring.

Mia just stood there in shock, not knowing how to react to what just happened. "Mia did you not hear him or something?" Chelsea asked from the railing. "The boy just proposed to you." Riley and Vikki exchanged looks. "She's in shock. Give her a minute." Riley said, looking anxiously at her sister.

"Mia?" Reid asked, nervously trying to get her to say something. "OH! I'm sorry. You surprised me." She said, trying to settle herself. "Soo…" Reid asked, seeing Mia take a deep breath and close her eyes. "Mia, will you marry me?" He asked again as Mia slowly let the breath out and open her eyes. "No."

**I'm a horrible person and I kno that! I usually hate reading cliffhangers, and I really hate watching them, but I couldn't resist doing this! But trust me people when I say that there's a method to my madness… next chapter will hopefully answer questions you may have… **

**The ring, the necklace, the bag, and all the dresses are all on my polyvore page, and the link is on my profile, so you can check that out…**

**Umm…**

**I'm probably gonna write a new one shot for Reid and Mia's first date… I know I started writing that back when I was writing Redemption Song, but since then, my laptop has gotten two viruses, I had to completely clear out the hard drive, and I'm not sure if I saved it on my flash drive like I did the rest of them… either way, that should be up soon.**

**What else?**

**I think that's it… I'll update this as soon as I finish the next chapter, which will hopefully be in a few days**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay so I have another chapter done! It was fun to write and since I'm practically becoming an insomniac, writing helps. Ummm, I hope you enjoy it….**

Everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief. "No?" Reid asked, getting off his knee and staring at her intently. "You caught me by surprise, Reid. You didn't just expect for me to say yes did you?" She asked, staring at him. "Yeah, that's exactly what he thought." Chelsea said, getting elbowed in the rib by Damien. Vikki just watched her cousin intently, trying to figure out all the things going through Mia's head. "I don't understand." Reid said, running his hands through his hair. "Reid, this is incredibly sweet, and I appreciate it, but…" Mia started but Reid cut her off. "You don't love me anymore." Mia sighed in frustration. "Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that." Reid let out a forced laugh. "Let me get this straight. You love me but you won't marry me?" Mia shook her head. "Why are you so stupid?" she asked, rubbing her hands over her face. "What are you talking about?" Reid asked. "…We're not even out of high school yet! I'm not 18 and we still have to go to college! Not to mention this crazy prophecy that we don't even completely know and we're expected to fulfill! And the kicker on this crazy train is that we're not even dating! We broke up last June because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and I don't wanna go through that again. I just don't think…" Mia said, getting flustered and beginning to have a panic attack. When she did, all the rides and stands Reid had set up throughout the park turned on and began spiraling out of control. The Merry Go Round behind them began rapidly spinning and was on the verge of breaking. "Reid calm her down!" Damien said as most of them moved away from the out of control ride.

Reid sighed and put his hands on Mia's shoulder. "Calm Down." He said calmly, watching Mia open her eyes to look at him. "Stop thinking. I may not think a lot of the time, but you think too much. When your brain starts up, there's no getting it to turn off." Mia nodded and the rides began to calm down. "Stop thinking about all the logical reasons for you to say no, take a few breaths to calm down, and say the first thing that pops in your head." Mia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, each slower than the next. By then, all the rides were completely normal and everyone was calm. "You ready?" He asked, seeing her nod her head. "How do you jump from barely dating to being engaged?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at him. "Engaged?" he asked, a smile threatening to creep on his face. "Why do you always find the way to make me do things I know is a bad idea?" Mia asked. "It's part of my charm. So if you wouldn't mind saying this properly…" He said, taking the ring out of the box and holding it in front of her. "Yes, Reid. I'll marry you." She said, as he put the ring on her finger. "But I have conditions." Reid nodded. "Anything you want." He said, with a smile. "No wedding until after a year from now." She said, seeing him nod. "And I'm not telling our parents." Reid laughed and nodded. "Done and done." Mia nodded and laughed.

"So you're engaged?" Sarah asked, peaking over the railing. "Yup." Reid said, seeing them clap in whistle in celebration. "Who's telling our parents?" Riley asked, walking down the ramp of the Merry Go Round and hugging her sister. "Reid." Mia said, seeing Damien and Vikki smile and nod. "Smart move, Munchkin." Damien said. "You do know your gonna have to help him, Right? Especially with my dad there. They'll try to kill Reid." Vikki said, watching Riley nod in agreement. "No they won't." Mia said, half smiling. "Let's go find out." Tyler suggested, seeing them all nod in agreement. "If they don't, you guys can enjoy being engaged. If they do…" Tyler started, but was cut off by Pogue. "At least we get good seats." Chelsea and Riley shook their heads in agreement and started walking back to their cars. Mia lingered a little longer, looking intently at the engagement ring that now resided on her finger. Vikki, who'd been walking with Tyler, suddenly stopped and told him to go ahead without her, saying that she was gonna wait for Mia. Reid waited for Mia by Tyler's car, but Vikki waved him off and when Mia caught up with her, they began walking over to her car.

"You really don't want to marry him, do you?" Vikki asked, once they were both inside. "I didn't say…" Mia started, but Vikki put her hand up to stop her. "In theory, empathy works the same way as telepathy. The difference being that I only get feelings. What's going on, Mia?" Mia sighed as she saw Tyler's hummer in the side mirror following them. "I said yes." She said simply. "After you said no. Mia I will veer into the other side of the road and pretty much kill both of us if you don't tell me." Mia shook her head. "You wouldn't." Vikki raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "You willing to take that chance?" She asked, quickly swerving harshly out of her lane and into the other for a few seconds. "Vikki stop playing around!" She heard Damien scream from out the Hummer behind them. "Tell me, or we run into this car." Vikki said, as a jeep came into view, coming straight at them. "Fine Just start driving on the right side of the road, Vik!" Mia said, slightly panicked and a little shaken up. Vikki took her original spot in front of the Hummer and Mia let out a sigh of relief. "I shouldn't have to threaten to kill you to get you to talk to me." Mia lightly chuckled and nodded. "This is true. Sorry." Vikki smiled and sat back in the driver's seat. "Apology accepted. Now talk." Vikki said, seeing and feeling the brief lightness of the situation leave the car.

"I love him. None of what I'm about to say changes the fact that I love him, okay?" Mia said, seeing Vikki nod and peak over from watching the road slightly. "I'm still a little skeptical with giving myself to Reid completely. Not only has he cheated on me before, but now that he's ascended, he's basically teetering with addiction. And I don't know if I can juggle Reid's drama and my own. That's too much to deal with. " Vikki took one of her hands off the wheel and put it on Mia's. "Sweety, I thought you guys were moving past that. But, if you don't think you can handle it…" Mia cut her off. "I know I can handle it, it's just me wondering if I actually want to. Is he really worth giving myself that extra burden after everything he's already done?" Vikki nodded in recognition. "You've been thinking about this for a while." She said, matter of factly. "I've done pretty much nothing but think about it. And yeah, we're moving past our past, but that doesn't erase the fact that the past happened, Vik. It happened, I got my heart broken, and I haven't been the same since. But today was just so sweet and well planned, and he caught me off guard, and you guys were all watching…" Vikki stopped her. "If you have all this inside you, and there's actually doubt in your mind and in your heart, you had every right to say no when he asked you." Mia shook her head. "Doubt in my heart? I already told you that I loved him." Vikki sighed. "I know. But sometimes love isn't enough in a relationship. Especially in a marriage." Mia turned to face Vikki. "My brain is like 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, fool me more times than I can count? Screw You, I'm done.' But I know that I want to be with him. So my problem is figuring out…" Vikki cut her off and finished her sentence. "Whether or not you can trust him with your heart again. Even though you want to, you're hesitant because you don't want him to break it again." Mia nodded. "Exactly. That's why I said that we're not getting married until after a year passes. If we can make it that long without anything happening, hopefully things will work out." Vikki nodded as they turned into the driveway of their house. "Just be careful with this, for your own and for Reid's sakes. And know that I'm here to help you work through things." Mia nodded and got out the car, followed by Vikki.

"What the hell was with that swerving shit Vik?" Damien asked, looking at Vikki quickly put on a smile. "Mia dared me to do it." Mia nodded and walked over to the front door when Reid started walking towards her. "Is she okay?" Reid asked, looking at Mia, who had began talking to Sarah, Caleb and Pogue. "She's fine, Reid." Vikki said. "The whole driving on the wrong side of the street thing freaked her out. She's just a little shaky." Reid nodded and walked up to the front door. Vikki had wrapped her arms around her arms, mentally cursing Riley for not picking out jackets for their dresses. "That's what's wrong with Mia?" Tyler asked taking off his coat jacket and wrapping it around her. "Yup." She said and they started walking to meet everyone else. "Did you find out why she said no at first?" Vikki stopped and looked at Tyler. "Ty, I like you. But before this goes any further, you have to know that I am an impeccable liar. I can talk myself out of any situation fairly easily without batting an eyelash. I act impulsively and without thinking and there will be times when you might not like or understand the things I do or say." Tyler just nodded as Vikki spoke. "This is one of those times. Yes, something else happened while we were in the car coming here, but I can't talk about it. It's not my story to tell; it's Mia's." Tyler just looked at Vikki for a few minutes. "Okay. I won't push it. But just know that I care about Mia just as much as you do, so if this escalates further than it is now, I want to know." Vikki nodded her head and gave him a small smile. She started walking up towards the house, leaving him there. "I'm quieter than I should be." He said, making Vikki turn back towards him. "Most people think it's because I'm shy, but it's because I'd rather observe certain things before speaking my piece and putting my opinion out there. I'm extremely dedicated and when I commit to something, I commit 100 percent. I can deal with the lying and impulsiveness because if I couldn't, Reid wouldn't be my best friend." He said, watching Vikki laugh. "Just keep the lying to me part down to a minimum, okay?" He asked, seeing her nod. "Then we understand each other." Vikki nodded as he started to walk up to her. "Good." She laughed and walked away before he caught her.

Inside the house, everyone else was getting situated in the living room. "Okay, so what did you wanna talk about?" Mathew asked, seeing the hesitation in the room. "Well, Mr. Johnson…" Reid started, but Mia stopped him. "Reid proposed to me, daddy. And I said yes. But we're not getting married anytime soon. We're both going to finish school and go to college and…" she kept going, but Mathew stopped her. "You proposed to my daughter?" Mathew asked, seeing Reid nod his head. "And you knew this was going to happen?" He asked, turning to Riley and Damien. "Reid asked me and Vikki to help in some aspects." Riley said, not sure where her father was going with this. "And I was told so that there was a Johnson man represented." Damien said, looking at Mathew. "I don't like this, Matt. Or him anymore, for that matter." Zach said from behind him. "Stop being mean and off putting, Zach." Lauren said, scolding her husband. "I don't like it either." Mathew said, looking at Mia, who had her head down. "But I do respect it." Mia's head popped up when he said that. "What?" she asked, looking at him, confused. "You and Riley will be adults soon, and I'm not gonna like some of the things you do. I don't like the fact that Riley insists on riding on the back of Pogue's motorcycle when she has a car, but she still does it." He said, matter of factly. "Vikki has tons of underworld contacts, and I don't like that, but it doesn't stop her from using them, does it?" Mia shook her head at Mathew. "If he makes you happy, and this is what you really want to do, I'll respect it." Mia got up and hugged her father, not knowing what to say in the situation. "But I do agree with the waiting part. There's too much for the two of you to do at the time being to worry about a wedding. Just be happy with being engaged and being with each other." Mia shook her head and stayed in her dad's embrace. "So you're not gonna kill Reid?" Chelsea asked, seeing Mathew shake his head with a smile on his face. "Damn! Riles, we rushed here for nothing." Riley nodded and yawned. "So that's all we really came back here for." She said, walking to hug her Aunt, Uncle, Grandmother, Father and Mother. "Yeah, we have classes tomorrow." Sarah said. "But we'll be here afterwards for training and stuff." Chelsea said. Mia walked over to her grandmother and hugged her. "Don't worry, Amelia. This will work itself out." She whispered into her hair, knowing that her youngest granddaughter was in the middle of an internal struggle. "I hope so, grandma." She said, before heading towards the door.

"What we miss?" Vikki asked, walking into the foyer with Tyler behind her. "Parental units are okay with the engagement." Chelsea said. "We'll your parents are. Reid still has to tell his parents." Caleb said. "All of ours, actually." Reid hung his head and sighed. "Can we not worry about that now? Let's just go back to the dorms and stuff so I can get enough sleep to keep me awake for 3 periods before I take my 4th period nap." Tyler shook his head and walked right back out the door. "Bye Guys!" Vikki screamed into the room before heading back to her car. "Who's riding with who?" Vikki asked, walking to her car. "Us girls can ride in Vikki's car since Caleb has to go home and Pogue is going to his apartment." Sarah said, seeing everyone nod. "Or some of you can get in the Hummer with me and Baby Boy so it's not cramped and I don't have to listen to him talk about Vikki." Reid said, seeing most of the girls shake their heads. "We're gonna sing along to Vikki's iPod and talk about you guys so that won't work." Riley said, turning to kiss Pogue before going over to Vikki's car. "Call me when you get to the dorms, okay?" Pogue said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No problem." She said, giving him a hug and reluctantly going towards the car. Sarah did the same to Caleb because she wouldn't see him until the next day, but Chelsea, Vikki, and Mia just got into the car, knowing that Reid and Tyler were going to the same place.

The ride to the dorms was quick, and because the events of the day were so hectic, no one was really in the mood to joke around. When they got to the dorms, most of them just hugged and went to their rooms to go to sleep. But Reid walked Mia to her room and just looked at her for a few minutes. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked, seeing him smile. "Just trying to figure out what I did to deserve you." Mia smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, turning the lock to her room. "I love you." Reid said, before kissing her forehead and heading for the staircase to his floor. "I love you, too." She said, as he turned and she closed her door. "I'm just not sure that's enough anymore."

**So what'd you think?**

**~I let them get engaged, and I do intend for them to get married because when I was writing last chapter (15b) , the wedding popped in my head. I already have their wedding song picked out... I just don't know when the actual thing will happen… Probably next story…**

**~I hope it's obvious that there's gonna be another story for this, which should be easier for me to write since it'll be them; freshman in college and I just ended my freshman year… I already figured out who's going to what college, and all I'm saying for now is that there all going to IVIES… and I made it so there's at least one person in the "Holy trinity" or "Big Three." (if you REALLY wanna know, send me a PM and I'll tell you) Don't get me wrong, this story is nowhere close to being finished, but I'm prepping myself for when it is. **

**~I honestly put off that one shot… I went to the doctor on Thursday, a concert yesterday morning, and I slept most of the day cause I left the house at 4:30 to get in Manhattan at 6. And I have to go back to the doctor tomorrow (well since its almost 5, that constitutes as today.) I am going to write it though! Very soon… Hopefully before the weekend is over…**

**~This story has gotten over 2,100 hits! And Redemption Song has gotten…. Almost 10,500! Not too shabby for my 1****st**** story! I'm very happy and I wanted to say thank you!**

**I'm gonna go now, but Review, tell me what you thought, tell me what you would like to read in future chapters or one shots or whatever, ask me questions about anything that might have confused you…. I don't know why I write long A/N's but I do know that I'm rambling because I'm tired… So I'm done now…**

**PLZ REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 17

**Another Chapter done! It's divided into two different parts, cuz I wrote half of it a couple of days ago and the other half earlier today…..**

**Enjoyy**

Chapter 17

The next morning, Mia woke up after a long night of tossing and turning. She got out of bed as her alarm clock started ringing and went into her bathroom to get ready for classes. By the time she got out of the shower, her phone was vibrating on her nightstand. "You ready yet?" She heard in the receiver when she answered her phone. "Good morning to you too, Riley. I slept fine, thanks for asking." Riley laughed. "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Mia sighed and walked over to her closet, pulling out her uniform. "But seriously, are you ready yet?" Riley asked. "Not yet. Give me like 10 minutes. And why are you up and so perky? You hate mornings." Mia said putting the phone on speaker and dropping it on her bed so she could get dressed. "No reason in particular. And I'm not perky, I just want get today over with." Mi laughed at that. "Exactly. For some reason, I'm over high school already. I didn't feel like this last semester." Mia heard a knock at her door as she was putting her skirt on and flipped her phone closed. "It's because we're so close to being finished with it." Riley said, walking into the room, her phone in her hand. "That and because of all the drama." Mia nodded and picked up her shirt. "Can you pass me my shoes?" Mia said, sitting on her bed. Riley tossed the shoes that were by the chair she was sitting in over to Mia so she could put them on.

"Did you know that Caleb and Pogue are pissed at Reid for proposing to you?" Mia looked at Riley confused. "Why?" Riley laughed at the look on Mia's face. "Not in the way that you're thinking. They think that because you guys are engaged, that Sarah and I will want to be too." Mia nodded and smiled. "Weird. Do you wanna marry Pogue?" She asked, walking back into the bathroom to fix her makeup. "I've never really thought about it before." Riley said, walking over to the bathroom door. "So if Pogue were to propose to you…" Mia started, seeing Riley close her eyes. "He probably won't for a while; if ever at that. Neither of us has even told one another that we love each other yet, so I don't have to worry about it." Mia nodded. "Do you love him though, right?" Riley nodded and walked over to the mirror. "Then why doesn't he know that yet, Riles?" Mia asked, picking up her lip gloss and passing it to Riley. "Too soon. We've only been together a few months." Mia scoffed. "So what?" Riley nudged her so they were both in front of the mirror. "It might make things weird." Mia laughed. "What's weird is that you two haven't said 'I love you' yet. I just assumed you guys did that a long time ago. Especially after he bought you that necklace." Riley just shrugged it off and walked out the bathroom. "I have to go and get my bag. Be ready when I get back." She said, walking out the room. Mia walked out the bathroom, put on her vest, grabbed her bag, cell phone and keys and opened the door and saw Riley locking her door. "Where are we going?" Mia asked, locking her door. "The Cafeteria. Vikki and Chelsea are already there with food and coffee. Coffee…" Riley said, linking arms with Mia as she laughed. "And the guys…" Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Pogue's on his way, and Sarah said Caleb was too when I spoke to her this morning." Mia stopped walking and turned around. "You wanna go get her?" Mia asked, seeing Riley shrug. "As long as I don't have to deal with her roommate." Mia laughed and they turned up the stairs, going to Sarah's room.

When they got there, Mia knocked on the door, while Riley leaned on the wall next to it. "Isn't Reid and Tyler's room on this floor?" She asked, seeing Mia nod. "I'll go see if their up. I don't even wanna see that chick." Riley said, walking down the hall and turning. As she did, the door in front of Mia opened and Kate was standing there. "Hey, Mia. " She said, not sure of the terms her and Mia were on. "Hey, Kate. Is Sarah up yet? We're going to breakfast." Kate nodded and stepped aside so Mia could come inside. "Can we talk later?" Kate asked, looking at Mia. "After classes and club hours I mean. I realized that I've made a lot of mistakes lately and I want my friends back." Mia sighed and thought about it for a minute. "I have something to do with my family after club hours but we can get together for coffee or something sometime soon. Let me know when your free period is." She said, seeing Sarah come out the bathroom. "Hungry? Vikki and Chels are getting breakfast…" Mia said, seeing Sarah perk up when she mentioned food. "I need coffee to get through the day." She said, picking up her bag and grabbing her blazer. "See you later, Kate." Sarah said, as she and Mia walked out the room.

"She seemed remorseful." Mia said, as Sarah closed the door. "Yeah, she does. But I'm skeptical." Sarah said, turning to Mia. "So what now?" Mia turned and looked down the hall. "Riles went to go get Reid and Tyler so I guess we wait for them." Sarah nodded and turned her attention to the ring on Mia's finger. "I'm so jealous of you and that ring." She said, picking up Mia's hand to look at it. Mia let out a weak smile and laugh at the people walking past them. "Can you not make it so obvious, please?" Mia said, looking at Sarah. "I'm already gonna have to deal with everyone whispering about me and Reid getting back together, I don't want to deal with them speculating on why he proposed right now." Sarah nodded and put her hand down. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking about it that way." Mia nodded and readjusted her bag. "I don't care if people find out. I just don't wanna deal with it today." Sarah nodded in agreement. "Ready, bitches?" Riley asked, turning down the hall with Reid and Tyler in tow. "You guys look horrible. Minus Riley, of course." Sarah said, hugging Riley when she got over to them. "Good morning to you too, Sarah." Tyler grumbled, walking towards the staircase. Reid put his arm around Mia's shoulder and closed his eyes. "And I thought you'd be in a better mood this morning. What's wrong?" She asked as they started walking down the stairs and towards the cafeteria. "Trouble sleeping, baby girl." He said. "That's all?" she asked, walking in front of him and stopping so he'd have to talk. "Yup." he said, trying to dismiss the topic. "Okay." She said, and letting it go.

When they reached the Cafeteria, Pogue and Caleb were at a table with Vikki and Chelsea who had coffee and bagels sitting there. "We got you guys breakfast cause there's no time for you to go get it." Everyone nodded and coffee and bagels were passed out. "We go where now?" Riley asked, sipping her coffee. "Auditorium." Caleb said, and they all began to walk out the cafeteria.

The all piled in the Auditorium, sitting in the front towards the middle, listening to the Provost talk about how important the second half of senior year was. "I'm seriously gonna fall asleep if he doesn't stop rambling." Vikki whispered to Mia, who chuckled. "At least you made it this long. Reid fell asleep five minutes into the speech." Mia said back, pointing to the sleeping boy next to her. Vikki smiled and leaned back in her seat, taking her headphones out of her bag and listening to her iPod to keep herself awake. About a half hour later, they were all led into the gym where they got their schedules and lockers.

"Where's your lockers?" Mia asked, looking at Chelsea and Vikki. "730 and 728." Chelsea said, walking down the hall of the academic building. "All the seniors have locker numbers in the 700s…" Tyler said. "First classes?" Vikki asked, holding up her schedule. "Pre-Cal." Chelsea said, groaning. "Physics." Caleb said. "Me too. Yay." Riley said unenthusiastically. "History." Tyler said, seeing Mia and Sarah raise their hands. "Spanish." Vikki said, seeing Pogue and Reid nod. "Spare?" Reid asked, looking over Mia's shoulder to see her schedule. "5th. Right after lunch." Mia said, seeing them all nod. "We all have Media Immersion, English, and Gym together. And we'll all probably have some more classes together throughout the day. So it'll be fine." Mia said. "We'll see you guys later." Mia said, leaning up to kiss Reid before walking with Sarah and Tyler to class. "Yup, let's get this day over with." Riley said, separating from the rest of their friends and going towards their respective classrooms.

* * *

Weeks passed with no disruption of their newfound routine of school, club activities and training. Birthday's passed (Mainly Tyler's, Chelsea and Sarah's, and Vikki's) and Tyler's ascension passed without a problem. On top of all these things, they were all waiting for college acceptance letters, which were delayed for some reason, so they had to wait longer than originally expected.

One week towards the end of March, they were given a break. "It's nice to be able to relax on a weekend for a change." Vikki said, sitting in her seat in their last period English class. "I'm thinking about sleeping this entire weekend. How does that sound?" Chelsea asked, seeing Mia, Riley, and Sarah laugh in agreement. "I wish I could. But Caleb's mother invited me over for dinner tomorrow night." Sarah said. "What about you guys?" She asked, turning to Riley, Vikki, and Mia. "I'm dragging Pogue shopping with me." Riley said, smiling to herself. "He's actually gonna drive his car." Mia looked at her sister, shocked and impressed. "That's shocking. He never drives that thing. I'm impressed, Riles." Mia said, giving her sister a fist pound. "It's not really a big deal. He volunteered it actually." Vikki shook her head and laughed. "That's cause he know how dangerous you are in a mall with credit cards and a check book. He's smart." Riley hit her cousins' shoulder and laughed with her. "What about you Mia?" she asked when she stopped laughing. "Me and Reid are going on a double date with Ty and Torrie." She said, smiling at Vikki. "Why am I the only one without a boyfriend?" Chelsea asked looking at the four girls next to her. "Cause there aren't any more 'Son's of Ipswich' for you to date?" Sarah asked, seeing Chelsea nod. "Because you declared the entire male population at Spencer 'immature, disgusting, and chauvinistic'?" Vikki said, getting another nod from Chelsea. "And it would be totally disgusting if you dated our brother." Riley said, seeing Chelsea laugh. "No we're serious. It'd be weird and creepy. Don't ever think of doing that." Mia said, seeing the other girls laugh. Mia shook her head and leaned on Riley's shoulder.

It had been almost two month since the semester started and Reid proposed to her and things between them were going nicely. Their engagement was relatively unknown by their classmates. All that they knew was that her and Reid were a couple again. It would be known if you just looked at Mia's ring finger to see the ring there, but no one ever did. She made no attempt to hide it, nor did she flash it in everyone's face. And because they were all training extremely hard and busy with everything else, they couldn't go out all that often, so there was no actual time or place to do this.

"Fiancé at 10 o'clock." Riley said in her ear, seeing her turn to see the four boys enter the classroom. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler waved and smiled at the girls but Reid had to be the special one to walk over to give Mia a kiss before he went to his seat. "Does he always have to be the different one?" Chelsea asked with a smirk on her face. "A lot of the guys in here just got angry and envious the second the guys walked in the door and Reid did that." Vikki said, scanning the room and seeing all the different expressions around the room. Riley began rubbing her temples and leaning forward on the table. "You okay, Riles?" Mia asked, as their teacher came in the room. Riley nodded. "Migraine." She said as she took her book out her bag and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

The hour passed fairly quickly and Riley's headache hadn't gotten better. About 5 minutes before the bell rang, Riley closed her eyes and leaned forward, the color draining from her face. Sarah studied her friend critically and remembered what happened the first time Riley behaved similarly to this. "Riley's either about to have a premonition or is in the middle of having one." She whispered to Vikki, who looked over at Riley. She looked up at the clock and back to Riley. "Sweetie, there's only five minutes left until the bell rings. Can you hold it off that long?" She saw Riley shake her head and look over to her. "There's no time for that. This kid is about to kill himself." Riley whispered to Vikki, who looked at her weirdly. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to anymore, but it still takes a lot of energy. I just get really bad headaches now instead of all that pain. Mom said that would happen when I started learning how to control my powers and they kept developing. Just take Reid, Chelsea and Tyler with you and head outside by the clock tower as soon as the bell rings. He gonna wait until everyone's outside to jump." Vikki nodded and quickly texted everyone what Riley just told her. "Caleb and Pogue wanna know what they're doing." Mia said quickly grabbing her and Riley's bag. "Going up to the actual clock tower with you, me and Sarah to try and talk this kid down." Mia nodded and when the bell rang, they all separated and went their separate ways.

Caleb, Mia, Riley, Pogue and Sarah rushed to the top of the building, where there was a kid, not much younger than they were, standing by the edge. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked, watching the boy not move. "He said you'd come. He said that if he showed it to the seer, you'd be here." They stood in confusion as he slowly stood up and turned to them. "Seer? You mean Riley?" Mia asked, watching the boy slowly nod his head with a smile on his face. "Who wanted us up here? Can you tell us that?" Riley asked, watching as the boy turned to look down at his intended designation. "He's coming back." He said, turning around to face them. "He's not happy, and he's coming back to finish what he started." Mia was about to say something, but, the boy waved at them and fell backwards and the next thing they heard was a bunch of screams from the people below.

The five of them quickly left the roof and rushed downstairs, meeting up with Reid, Tyler, Vikki, and Chelsea. "He completely splattered all over the place." Tyler said, to them as security rushed over to the scene. "He said something really disturbing before he jumped. Something I don't like and we're not ready for." Caleb said, seeing the four of them look at him confused. "What?" Vikki asked. "Let's not talk about it here. Let's go somewhere secluded." Pogue suggested, seeing them all nod.

Minutes later they were in Riley's room, trying to process what had just happened. "He said that "He" was coming back, but he wasn't talking about himself." Caleb said, seeing them nod. "He called Riley 'The Seer' and said that "He" showed it to her, knowing that we'd show up once she got the vision." Sarah looked confusedly at the other teens. "You think it could be Chase? I mean we haven't really been focusing on the different parts of the prophecy…" Caleb shook his head. "Maybe, but he wouldn't have sent someone else to give us his message. He'd do it himself." Mia nodded and stood up from her seat. "That's true. It wasn't Chase's style to have people do his dirty work. Someone would have at least seen a darkling or something." She said, seeing them all nod. "Then who is it? Who's coming back?" Reid asked. Just when he did, Mia's phone started ringing. She opened her bag and looked at the caller ID. "It's River."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I wanted to speed things up a bit cause I was starting to get bored with what I was doing… **

**I'll try and update again as soon as possible, but let me know what you think.**

**It's the first time I actually updated before midnight in a long time! I'm so proud…**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Another chapter done…. I'm seriously running out of ideas on how to keep this going, but I'm trying to keep the mojo flowing….**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 18

"Let it go to voicemail." Riley said, getting up and taking the phone from Mia. "Don't talk to him until we know what's going on." Mia looked at Riley weirdly. "Damien said that we should talk to him and see what he knows and that I can't do it alone. Right now is the perfect opportunity. And plus, he called me." Everyone thought about it for a second. "But why do you think he's calling?" Pogue asked aloud. "Just to check in and say hey maybe. I mean he's always been closer to Mia than any of us." Tyler suggested. "A fact I'd like to forget." Reid mumbled under his breath. Mia laughed off his jealousy. "You think someone's messing with him too? I mean if this is Chase's doing, and River was the one who supposedly killed him, wouldn't he want revenge?" Chelsea suggested, seeing Caleb nod. "This is making my head hurt. First, everyone thought Chase was dead. Then the Tribunal says that he's not, but he's made no efforts to make himself known." Vikki said rubbing her temples. "What are we gonna do?" Mia asked, sitting on the bed.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Riley said, passing Mia back her phone. "Someone call Damien." She said reaching for her bag. "For what?" Reid asked. "We have to go to the lake to see if Chase's body is still there." Caleb said, almost reading Riley's mind. "If it's not, we know that either someone took it or he somehow countered the spell Damien put on the body. If it is there…" Caleb paused, hoping Riley had thought further than he had. She just sighed and shook her head. "And you're supposed to be smarter than me." She murmured under her breath. "We get Grams to either summon his life force, or we summon an elder or something. But technically if he's still alive like the Tribunal say he is, his life force is somewhere on earth, otherwise we probably would've had to deal with the Angel of Death or something by now." Sarah's eyes got wide. "The Angel of Death is real?" Chelsea laughed at her sister. "Seriously, Sarah? After everything that you've seen over the past few months, you doubt anything supernatural?" Sarah shrugged and nodded her head. "Sometimes I forget these things." Caleb smiled at his girlfriend.

"So much for a weekend off, huh?" Reid said, running his hand through his hair. Everyone sighed out of disappointment. "We'll we might still be able to…" Mia started but Riley cut her off. "Nope. Not even Mi-Mi. Cause if Chase is there, and we get his life force back inside his body, we have to convince him to help us. And that might take a while." Caleb nodded. "I forgot about that." He said, and Riley rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't know why everyone thinks you're smarter than me. And if you beat me out for valedictorian and I end up as the lame ass salutatorian, I will scream and try to kill you." She said, seeing the smirk on his face. "I'll call Damien and tell him to meet us by the lake." Tyler said, taking out his phone. "And us girls will go to the house to catch everyone else up to speed." Chelsea said, getting up and heading towards the door. Everyone else began doing the same thing but Mia stopped Reid before they left the room.

"Do you think Chase's body is still in the lake?" Mia asked as Reid pulled her into a hug. "Let's hope so, Baby Girl." Reid said, rubbing her back. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, knowing that this situation and hearing from River probably sparked a lot of conflicting feelings for her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, giving Reid a semi-reassuring smile. "I knew that I'd have to talk to him sometime soon." Mia leaned into his embrace and they began to walk to meet everyone else. "Reid, you'll get her back as soon as you go to the lake and hopefully get Chase's body." Vikki said, seeing the two of them enter the parking lot. "And you say me and Pogue are bad with the PDA." Riley said with a smile on her face as she got in her car. Mia quickly kissed Reid and walked over towards Riley's car. "Call us as soon as you find anything out." Chelsea screamed from the car. "You guys too." Caleb said, getting into Tyler's hummer. And with that both cars drove off into the night, each with a mission to accomplish.

_Boys_

Tyler pulled up to the lake next to a car he assumed was Damien's. "How'd you get here so fast?" Caleb asked, seeing the older boy turn from facing the lake. "Ty said it was urgent." Caleb nodded and shrugged. "Riley had a premonition in class today about a guy jumping from the top of the clock tower." Pogue said, seeing the look on Damien's face change from confusion to concern. "Is she okay?" Pogue nodded. "Her premonitions don't hurt her anymore, so it didn't draw any attention." He said, seeing Damien relax a bit. "Sarah recognized how pale she got from the first time she saw her get one. So that's how they knew." Damien nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "So what happened after that?" Caleb sighed. "When we went to go confront him and try to stop him from jumping, he said all this stuff about how someone made Riles get the vision on purpose and that he was coming back because he was angry." Damien got confused again. "Who's 'He'? The kid that jumped?" The four of them shook their heads. "We were thinking that it might be Chase." Damien ran his hands over his face. "There's no way its Chase. That spell I put on his body was fool proof. No one could've countered it. Well, no one but the women in my family." They all nodded at that. "Let's hope so. But we need Chase's help with the prophecy anyway. So this helps regardless." Caleb said, seeing Damien shrug. "Work your magic, D." Reid said, stepping back away from Damien so he had enough space. The other three boys followed suit and Damien let out a deep breath. His eyes turned white and the middle of the lake began to bubble. "Move back more." Damien said to the boys and they did what they were told. He raised his arms and Chase's body went flying out the lake. Damien guided the body to the ground in front of him and his eyes returned to normal.

"See? No way it's Chase." Damien said. "Now help me get his body to my car so we can go back to the house." Pogue walked over to Damien and helped him carry the body and put it in his car. "Someone call one of the girls and tell them that we're bringing the body."

_Girls_

The girls got to the house, changed out of their uniforms and told their parents about the new situation. "So you girls are sure that this guy could be this Chase guy?" Lauren asked, seeing them shake their heads no. "We said we weren't sure, Aunt Lauren." Chelsea said, briefly looking up from the book that Agatha gave her to read. "We're waiting to hear from the guys to see if Chase's body was still at the lake." Mia said, her eyes not moving from the book she had in front of her. Just then, Vikki's phone started to ring. She took her phone out her pocket and looked at the screen. "Ty just texted me. The body was at the lake and their bringing it back here now." She said, seeing her mother, aunt and grandmother start to gather certain things from around the room. "Do you guys know what you're doing?" Riley asked, seeing her mom nod and smile at her. "Yes, sweetheart. We do." Lauren walked over to her daughter and sighed. "I wouldn't normally condone this, and if your father asks, I didn't suggest this, but I think that you and Chelsea should go and try to talk to your friend Dominic about this mystery guy." Vikki closed her book and looked up at her mother. "Mommy, I haven't heard anything from him since that day we brought him to Aunt Kat and Uncle Matt's penthouse. He could've been vanquished for all I know." Lauren kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just try." Vikki looked over at Chelsea, who just nodded her head and got off the couch. "Yell if you need us." Vikki said, before her and Chelsea disappeared.

"I really wanna know how to do that." Riley said, hearing a laugh from Mia. "So did River leave a voicemail?" Sarah asked, making a look of surprise appear on Mia's face. "I didn't even check." Mia took her phone out and looked at the screen. "Nope. No voicemail." She said, putting her phone away. "He'll probably call back later." Riley said. "So, you guys hear anything from schools yet?" Sarah nodded and Mia was about to answer but the front door opened cutting her off.

_General_

"Where are we bringing this body?" Damien yelled from the foyer, holding the top half of Chase while Pogue had the bottom. "In here, sweetie." Katherine called from the living room. The five guys walked in the room and put Chase on the area Katherine and Lauren told him to. "Where are Vikki and Chelsea?" Tyler asked, missing the small smile on Mia's face. "Snooping around the underworld." She said nonchalantly. "Alone?" Damien asked, but a flash of light in the room answered his question. "Nothing, Tor?" Lauren asked, seeing Vikki and Chelsea shaking the dust off themselves. "Nothing." Chelsea coughed and shook her hair out. "But Vikki knows some really mean demons. They attacked us." She whined. "Still no sign of Dominic?" Damien asked, seeing Vikki shake her head. "It's not like him to avoid me for too long. I might have to start looking for him. You mind helping?" Damien nodded at his cousin and sat on the couch.

"What now?" he said, putting his feet up on the table in front of him. "We summon his life force." Agatha said. "We're gonna need you girls' help but all you need to do is hold hands and focus." Katherine said, seeing them nod. "All five of us or just Mia, Riles, and Vik?" Sarah asked. "All five of you." Lauren said with a smile. They stood around Chase's body and held hands, the men in the room watching in awe of what was happening. Chase's body began to glow and levitate in front of them. Then out of nowhere, the body began to shake and instantly fell back on the spot it was initially put in. "Was that suppose to happen?" Reid asked, seeing Agatha open her eyes and let go of both her daughter's hands. "Yes." She said and they all started backing away from the body. "Is he…" Mia asked, but got her answer when she felt a hand around her waist and another around her neck. "Honey, I'm home."

**This chapter was actually longer but I cut the rest of it for a few reasons... (It flowed better in my head and I'm starting to like ending chapters with suspenseful cliffhangers)**

**So, Chase is back and next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it…. I actually started that one shot I've been talking about doing (Reid and Mia's first date), but the difference being that I'm actually writing it by hand and not on my computer (which is a first for me). It's almost done (thank you insomnia) and I'll probably finish it tomorrow (which is actually today), so it should be up in a few days.. (probably no more than two, but I'm not making any guarantees.) **

**PLZ Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So that was quick…. It's not as long as one of my chapters usually are, but I wanted this done and I like it as is…**

Chapter 19

"Where the hell am I?" Chase asked as everyone just stared at him. "You're alive. That's all that matters. Now let my sister go." Riley said calmly, but the anger was evident on her face. "I'm only gonna ask one more time." He said, letting his eyes bleed black and tightening his grip on Mia's neck. "Where am I?" Vikki's eyes turned white and Chase grabbed his head and doubled over in pain, letting Mia run over to Reid. "Bullying anyone won't get the answers you want." She said, folding her arms across her chest. "All you have to do is ask nicely." Chase looked up at Vikki and his eyes went back to normal. "I'll play nice if you do." He said, and Vikki's eyes went back to normal. "What's going on?" Chase asked, turning to Caleb and staring him in the eye.

"They brought you back to life because we need one another." Chase scoffed and shook his head. "The only thing I need from you is your powers." Chelsea laughed at him and put her hands on her hips. "If you don't help us, you won't be alive long enough to even try to get them." Chase looked Chelsea up and down then quickly glanced at Vikki. "I don't even know you two and you're threatening me." Vikki and Chelsea smiled and looked over at each other. "That's honestly a technicality at the moment." Riley said, rolling her eyes. "What you need to know is that we're all involved in a prophecy and we all need to work together to fulfill it." Chase turned away and thought about it for a minute. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Reid laughed and Mia him in his chest.

"Because we brought you here." Mia said, staring at him. "Don't you think that we would've left you wherever you were after everything you did to us? To me?" Chase looked at her and slightly softened his expression. "We thought you were a good guy once. And probably deep down under all that…" Mia started but then struggled to find a word that would suit the sentence. "Sociopathic, power hungry psycho-ness." Riley said, making Vikki, Reid and Chelsea laugh. Mia looked at Riley and sighed. "What?" Riley said innocently. "That's me being nice." Chase laughed and nodded. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe deep down, that guy we thought you were is actually in there somewhere. You wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it wasn't." Mia said, and Chase just laughed. "Maybe I'm just a good actor." Vikki laughed when she heard this, drawing the attention back to her. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool a telepath or an empath." She said, seeing the slight change in his eyes and demeanor. "That little piece of humanity that Mia's talking about is still in there. And it's what's making you even consider what we're saying." Riley quietly chuckled to herself and looked at her sister. "You've always manage to always see the good in people. Even before we knew about this magic stuff." She said with a smile on her face. "Why else would you be with the jackass blonde guy?" Mia shook her head and laughed. "I'll help." Chase said, looking at Mia. "Only because she's very persuasive." They all nodded and relaxed in the room.

"Well now that that's over with, introductions should be made." Agatha said, making the teens remember that the adults were in the room. "I'm Agatha James, Riley and Mia's grandmother. These are my daughters, Katherine and Lauren." She said, signaling to each woman. "And those are my son-in-laws Mathew and Zachary." She said, signaling to the men. "Your parents are married?" Chase asked, turning to Mia. "No. At least I don't think they are." Katherine shook her head no and laughed. "Those two girls that you don't know," Agatha said, and Chelsea and Vikki let out exasperated sighs. "Victoria. Mia and Riley's cousin." Vikki said, seeing him nod. "Thought so." He said to himself. "What's that suppose to mean?" Tyler said, quickly jumping to her defense. "Just that they look alike and I read about cousins when I did my research. Calm down." Chase said as Tyler backed down. "And you are…" Chase said, looking over towards Chelsea. "Sarah's sister. Chelsea." Chase looked over towards Sarah confused. "Sister?" Sarah waved it off and chuckled. "Long story." He nodded and looked around the room. "What now?" Most people looked around the room, not knowing the answer. "We catch you up to speed and get you on the same schedule they are on." Mathew said, walking out the room. Everyone started to follow, but Vikki stopped Chase.

"I just wanted to verbalize the threat lingering from the many skeptics in the room." She said, watching the smile creep on his face. "If you turn on us, I won't hesitate to kill you. I will slit your throat faster than you can even think about using your powers on me. I don't take traitors lightly." Chase put his hands up innocently, the smile still on his face. "As you can probably tell, I have a bit of a violence streak." Chase nodded and she walked away to meet with the others.

**So what do you think?**

**Review and let me know…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Another Chapter Done! **

**I hope you enjoyy!**

Chapter 20

The next day, the 11 teenagers were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Is anyone gonna say something, or are we all just gonna sit in this awkward silence?" Chelsea said, seeing them all shrug. "We're gonna be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get used to it." They were all still skeptical about trusting one another, but were open to making an effort. "Me and Reid are engaged." Mia said, showing Chase her ring. "Wow." He said, his eyes full of surprise. "I didn't see that coming." Mia shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her seat on the couch. "Me neither. She can do so much better than _him_." Riley said, smiling at Reid sarcastically. "That hurts, Riles." Reid said, faking a pain in his heart. "We're gonna be family and you're insulting me." Riley scoffed and leaned on Pogue's shoulder. "I've been insulting you since before I met you, Garwin." She said, making Chelsea and Vikki nod in agreement. "Us too." Chelsea said, pointing to her and Vikki. "You honestly didn't think it would stop just because you're engaged to my sister, did you?" Reid smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I expect it from you. It's how our relationship works." Riley chuckled and nodded. "Oh, arguing. How I love the sound of the people I love bickering back and forth." Mia said, gaining a laugh from Damien. "This is going better than expected." He said. "I honestly thought there'd be problems." He said, not noticing Caleb's slight tension.

"Caleb, just ask him already." Vikki said, rubbing her temples. "You're giving me a headache with your brooding." Mia laughed and leaning forward and turning to her cousin. "I feel it too. But not to the point of a headache." Vikki put her head on Tyler's shoulder and he began rubbing her shoulder. "Is it because Vik has had her powers longer than me?" Mia asked, turning to her brother. "Most likely." Riley looked over at Damien in confusion. "So that means…" she said, making Vikki sigh in frustration. "It usually doesn't get this bad, Caleb is just more broody than usual. I can usually tune him and his girly mood swings out." Chelsea laughed at this. "Caleb more broody than usual? Is that even possible?" Riley nodded. "Apparently. So spill, Danvers. What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering what actually happened that night." Caleb said, looking over towards Chase. "I mean, none of us were there except you and River, and I wanted to hear your side of it and compare the two." Pogue nodded. "That makes sense cause River told us that you were dead." Reid scoffed and sat back in his seat. "Apparently, he lied. I wonder what else he lied about." Chase moved forward and put his head in his hands.

"Well, it starts in the barn on your birthday, Caleb. River transported me out when you all showed up and I was in the shed by the lake." Caleb and Damien nodded. "That answers how you disappeared." Reid said, wrapping his arms around Mia. "Yeah. Well, after that, he stabbed me with this knife." Chase said, making Chelsea look at him weird. "But you didn't die?" She asked, as Chase shook his head no. "Did you get a chance to look at the knife?" Vikki asked, moving from under Tyler's embrace. "No, it all happened to fast." Chase said with a strange foreign look on his face. "Why, Tor?" Damien asked, but Vikki waved him off. "How did it feel when he stabbed you?" She asked, looking towards Chase. "Like I was being sucked out my body." Vikki nodded and put her head down, starting to chuckle. "Vikki, what's going on?" Sarah asked, a slight hint of fear in her eyes. "There's a specific kind of athame that does that. It's extremely rare, and a preferred weapon of choice for upper level demons." Damien looked at Vikki. "Is there something more to the story, Tor?" Vikki nodded her head. "Only one demon still uses it." Damien's eyes grew wide as she spoke. "You know the demon?" Vikki nodded and leaned back into Tyler's arm. "Yeah, I do. River's made himself a good friend." She said, sighing. "It's Dominic's brother, Dante. They went separate ways after some sort of fight between them and Dante started working for this demon. When that happened, his powers started advancing." Damien looked at Vikki with hopeful eyes. "So you can take us to Dante and see what he knows about River." He said, but she shot him down. "I haven't spoken to him in years. I wouldn't know where to look." Sarah looked over to Vikki.

"How do you know so much about demons, Vikki?" She asked, gaining a pinch from Chelsea. "Why'd you pinch me?" Sarah asked, rubbing her arm. "It's fine Chelsea." Vikki said, looking from Chelsea to Sarah. "I've had a so called "interest" in them for a few years after my brother died." Not only Sarah's, but Riley and Mia's eyes grew wide when Vikki said that. "Mom said that Nate died from a shot to the heart." Riley said, watching Vikki shake her head. "You didn't know about this world then. A fatal gunshot was the most logical reasoning that my parents could think of to explain it to you. It helped that you guys were in that summer camp when it happened." Vikki said, her eyes starting to swell with tears. "I didn't know you had a brother." Tyler said, pulling Vikki closer to him. "I don't like to talk about it much. Neither do my parents. It's part of the reason they're so overprotective." Vikki said, turning her attention back to Sarah and the other people in the room. "He was killed by the demon that Dante worked for. It's part of the reason I stopped talking to him. But afterwards, I wanted to know as much as I possibly could about any kind of demon that I could find, to prevent anything like that from ever happening again." Damien looked at Vikki, trying not to let his inner feelings about the memory show or impact Vikki in any way. "That's why I know so much about them." She said, looking around the room.

"What happened to the demon?" Mia asked, looking over at her cousin, who was physically at that moment, the weakest she'd ever seen her. "Dante killed him once he got strong enough. That's how he got the athame." Damien looked over at Vikki. "So there's no way to get in touch with him?" Vikki shook her head and leaned on Tyler's shoulder. "I don't even know if he's alive or not." She said to Damien. "There might be a way to find out." Riley said, moving from the couch. "We might actually be able to kill two birds with one stone." Mia stared at her sister as she walked over towards the bookcase and opened it, revealing some of the many magic books they owned. "What are you thinking of doing Riles?" She asked, looking at her rummage through the book she picked up. "You said that you couldn't find that Dominic guy right?" Riley said, turning to Vikki. "Right…" She replied hesitantly. "And you want to find him?" She asked, briefly looking up to see Vikki nod. "I don't know what you could do that I haven't already tried. I've had my powers longer, you know." She said. Riley laughed when she got to the page she was looking for. "This may be true. But, I've read way too much when I found out about all this stuff, so I think I may know a thing or two that you don't think I do." She said, passing Vikki the book. She looked up at Riley after she quickly read the page and smiled. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Vikki said, to her cousin. "Because I'm brilliantly talented." Riley said, flipping her head off her shoulder. Vikki and Chelsea both chuckled and Chelsea leaned over to look at the book. After she read the page, she looked up at Vikki. "Can you really do that?" She asked, confused and slightly scared at what her friend was about to say. "Do what?" Sarah asked, looking at them. "Yeah, what exactly are you trying to do?" Damien asked. "Summon Dominic." Vikki said, passing the book to Damien. "If we're looking for Dante, why summon his brother?" Tyler asked, as Chelsea slightly smiled. "Because there's a spell that we can use after we summon Dominic to summon Dante." She said, watching him nod his head. Chase peaked at the book Damien had in his hand and leaned back. "That's an insanely powerful spell. You sure you're strong enough to do it?" He asked, looking over at Vikki. She laughed and got up from her seat. "Don't ever underestimate me. I'm capable than way more than you think I am." She said, walking into the foyer.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." Reid said, looking over towards Tyler. "Your girlfriend is scary, Baby Boy." Chelsea laughed and Riley hit Reid in the back of his head. "She's just determined." She said, moving from her seat. "She knows what she wants and will go by whatever means necessary to get it. It's inspiring." Mia nodded in agreement with her sister. "This is true." She said. "But there are times when Tori gets a bit too intense and it's a little off putting." Riley shrugged and pulled Mia off the couch and walked into the foyer, followed by the other girls, leaving the guys alone.

"You're gonna try to kill my brother, aren't you?" Chase asked, looking around at the five other boys. "We're just trying to fulfill a prophecy, Chase." Damien said. "We don't even know what we fully have to do yet." Caleb, Reid and Tyler nodded in agreement. "What he's leaving out is that if River gets in the way, we can't guarantee what's gonna happen to him." Pogue said, looking at Chase. He just nodded and put his head down. "I already said that I was gonna help, but can I ask a favor?" Caleb reluctantly nodded, making Reid scoff. "We're not sparing River, if that's what you want. Why would you even want that?" Reid asked, staring at Chase. "I don't, Reid." He said, lifting his head up to look at Reid. "I wanna do it myself. If and when the time comes, and River has to be "taking care of", I wanna be the one to do it." Damien and Caleb both looked around at the other boys in the room, seeing the look of understanding on their faces and the nodding going around. "We'll have to talk it over with the girls, but we're okay with that." Caleb said, looking over to Chase. "But first we gotta figure out what to do." Chase nodded and looked back to the girls talking in the foyer. "Why are we summoning a demon though?" He asked, looking over at Damien. "A few reasons, actually. In doing so, we get information on a potential enemy. Anything that could get in the way of us fulfilling the prophecy needs to be stopped beforehand so we have nothing to worry about while we're actually doing it. That, and because this is important to Vikki and she's not gonna stop until she finds out what happened to Dominic. He's important to her and that makes him important to us." Chase nodded and got up. "Okay, then. Let's go to work."

**Just a little insight: I based the part about Vikki and her brother on a short story that I wrote for my English class last semester (Got me an A) only it's tweaked to fit this story….**

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update when I can….**


	22. Chapter 21 FINALLY!

**HORRAYY FOR ME! I finished the chapter!**

**I think (hope) you'll like this chapter and that it makes up for being a bad updater…. A lot happens in this chapter, cause I'm trying to end it sometime in the near future (before I go back to school).. Anywho, enjoyy!**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sarah asked, looking around the room as her friends rushed around the room, preparing it for the summoning spell. "Unfortunately, we have no other choice." Damien said after he, Caleb, and Reid started moving the furniture from the center of the room. "We need Dominic's help to get Dante." Riley said. "Believe me Sarah, if there was another way around this, we'd try it first." Vikki said, opening the book to the spell they needed. "But it's the only way we have." Sarah reluctantly nodded and Chelsea patted her sister's shoulders. "It'll be fine, Sarah. No worries." Chelsea said, and Sarah laughed. "Are you sure you know what your doing, Vikki?" Caleb asked and Vikki just nodded. "A little help with the candles would be nice." She said and Chase's eyes flamed and they magically lit. Chelsea looked over at Chase, who was smiling at Vikki and sighed. "We good to go, Tor?" She asked and Vikki nodded.

She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes, in turn making a light breeze enter the room. She then started chanting something in a language that no one understood. The light breeze picked up and there was a gust of wind in the room, threatening to blow out the candles. An auora of light started to glow around Vikki as she spoke as everyone in the room looked at her in amazement. Then out of nowhere, a cloud of smoke appeared throughout the room and a figure appeared in the center of the room.

Vikki opened her eyes to see what she had just did and saw Dominic standing in front of her. "What the hell just happened?" He asked staring at Vikki, and Damien chuckled. "We summoned you that's what." Damien said as Dominic turn to him. "Why?" Dominic asked, his voice low and maniacal. "You've been MIA for months." Vikki said, gaining his attention again. "I've been looking all over the place for you." Dominic chuckled and started moving towards Vikki. "I know. I didn't want you to find me." He said, and Vikki started nervously backing away from him. "Dominic, are you okay?" She asked, noticing the unmistakable darkness radiating off of him. "I've never been better, Vik." He said, a smile threatening to cross his face. Damien felt the need to intervene, but Dominic stopped him. "If any of you even think of moving, I'll kill you all before you can blink." He said, and they all stood still. "Why are you doing this?" Vikki asked, her voice stoic and calm, not showing the surprise and hurt she was feeling by being turned on by someone she called a friend. "Because I have to." Dominic replied nonchalantly. "Trust me Vik, I don't like this anymore than you do." Vikki laughed when he said that. "That's bullshit and we both know it." She looked her in the eyes, trying to read her emotions. "All the times I've threatened you; abused you. You were just itching for payback. And now your just using this as an excuse." Dominic laughed and nodded. "You know me well." Vikki nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "Too well. But just to humor you, who's "making" you do this?" Dominic just laughed and shook his head. "You're smart, Torri. Guess." He said, and Mia's face went ghost white. "River." She whispered to herself and Dominic turned in her direction and started clapping. "Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner." His quick change in direction gave Vikki the time to disappear from the spot she was standing in. Dominic turned and saw that she was gone and looked around confused. "Where is she?" He asked, but no one made any moves to answer him. When that happened, Dominic threw his right hand up to his side and Riley was lifted up in the air, her hands instantly went around her throat. "You tell me where she is or I kill two James women instead of just one." he closed his fists and Riley started gasping for air. Mia flung her arm at Dominic and sent him flying across the room, making Riley fall to the ground. As Sarah and Pogue knelt down to make sure she was okay, Chelsea walked over to Mia's side. "Whatever your planning on doing Tor, do it fast!" She called out, knowing that there was more to Vikki's disappearance. Dominic got up off the floor and started rushing towards Mia. "That wasn't smart." He said, smiling at her. "Neither was threatening me or my friends." Mia said and Chelsea nodded. "She's right. Now the one thing you underestimate about us is that we always have a plan up our sleeves." Chelsea said smiling and coyly looking behind Dominic. "What are you talking about?" He asked, intrigued at her statement. "Turn around and find out." She said, smiling. Dominic did what she said and came face to face with Vikki. "Bye Dominic." She said before pulling a long sword from behind her back and swinging it in front of her, decapitating her once good friend and watching the body burst into flames.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Reid asked as Vikki lowered it. "It's a Katana." She said with a smile on her face, but sighed when she saw the confused look on Reid's face. "A Samurai Sword, dumbass." Reid nodded and took a step back from Vikki, making her laugh. "Why do you own one?" Tyler asked, looking intrigued at the weapon his girlfriend was holding. "My dad went on a business trip to Japan a few years ago." Vikki said, carefully looking at the sword in her hand. "He brought me back a Kimono and my brother got this. But when he died, my dad gave it to me and started training me on how to use it. I had a feeling I'd need it." Riley, who was back on her feet walked closer to her cousin. "But the bastards dead. There's no way to summon Dante now." Vikki shook her head no and Dante smiled at his cousin. "The sword has his blood on it, doesn't it?" He asked, and Vikki slowly lifted the sword up, showing the crimson color that coated the sharp blade. "Nice job, buddy." Chelsea said and Mia clapped. "Now all we have to do is put this in the potion we make as we say the other summoning spell…" Vikki started, but was cut off when a burst of white orbs filled the room. They were all taken aback when a woman cloaked in a white hooded robe appeared.

"I come seeking the twins bearing the last name James who were born on this date 18 years ago." The mystery woman said, making Riley and Mia look at one another. "You guys are twins?" Pogue asked, and the two nodded. "Before we knew we were sisters, we got along so well because we had the same birthday. We threw joint parties every year." Riley said, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "With everything going on around here lately, we must've forgotten our birthday." Mia said, as Reid kissed her head. "I come bearing a gift." The woman said and began to step forward, but Damien stepped in front of her. "Who are you?" He asked, skeptically looking her over. "My apologies, Damien. I know how overprotective you are." She said. "I am Dulcea. I am the elder assigned to your family. I've been watching and protecting all of you since your births." Damien nodded but didn't move from his spot. "Damien it's okay." Vikki said, walking over to her older cousin. "You've met her before?" He asked, seeing her nod. "She came the night Nate died." She said , watching his demeanor soften. "Thank you Victoria." Dulcea said, and Vikki just nodded. Damien moved out of her way and Dulcea walked in front of Mia and Riley. "Many years ago, five births from one family were prophesized by the Great Elder before his death. His last words to me were for me to watch over these five children, but especially you two, to ensure your well being; for you would help save the world. This is a great burden for you to carry; for all of you to carry and it is unfair for us to ask you to put yourselves in such danger." Mia and Riley nodded. "No worries. It goes along with the territory I guess." Riley said, and Mia nodded her head in agreement. "I dishonored not only the Great Elder, but myself by letting Nathaniel be slayed. His death was unnecessary and could have been avoided." Dulcea said, turning towards Vikki, who was leaning on Tyler's shoulder. "But I ensure you, his death will not be in vain and he will still be apart of this quest." Vikki lightly nodded at Dulcea. "You said something about a gift?" Mia said, causing Dulcea to turn back towards her and Riley. "Yes. I come to bestow upon you something that has been taken away from you when you were younger. And to grant the four of you something to help in your tasks." Dulcea said, confusing everyone else in the room.

"What was taken from us and why was it?" Riley asked, slightly moving from Pogue's embrace. "When you and Amelia were children, I visited you. You were too young to remember; I'd say about 2 or 3 at the time. Your brother was no more than 5. Even then you showed great control of your abilities, doing things far more advanced than any of the elders expected from you. So, by the suggestion of your parents, I stripped you of some of your powers, only the ones that could cause harm or do damage to you two if not properly controlled, and promised to give them back when it was agreed upon that you could handle them." Dulcea opened her robe and pulled out two small vials. "These belong to you." She said, handing the bottles to each girl. "Amelia, that vial your holding contains your power of Projection. Projection allows you to project your thoughts into reality. It is extremely rare and not many magical beings possess this power. It takes many years of training to master this power, as there are many different branches of it for you to study and practice, but I have faith that you will handle it with grace and ease." Dulcea said to Mia, who smiled at her when she was finished. "And Riley." Dulcea started, turning to the other girl. "Your vial contains your power of Conjuring. It pretty much speaks for itself, letting you create and magnify things that already exist. As a child, you had this power very well controlled, so I don't think it will be difficult for you to pick back up. You've always been able to adapt to new things very well." Riley nodded at Dulcea, moving closer in Pogue's embrace. "It is a branch of your sisters powers, as many of your other power advancements may be. The same goes for Amelia. Supposedly, this might have been done so you can help one another, but remember, your powers are two separate things that distinguish you from one another, despite their linkage to eachother." The two girls looked at the vials in their hands, then towards their brother, who just nodded, letting them know that they had his approval. Simultaneously, they both opened the vials and two balls of light came out both of them, entering Riley and Mia's bodies. "How do you guys feel?" Caleb asked, seeing both of them not moving. "I feel fine. Mia?" Riley said, looking over at her sister. "Same here." Mia said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Now what about the other thing you said earlier?" Vikki said, and Duncea nodded. "Yes. The Elders came to agreement that your openess and willingness to devote yourselves to the greater good should be rewarded, so they are granting you each a new power to help you in this prophesized quest." Dulcea said, causing the four of them to look around at one another. Then, before anyone could ask another question, Dulcea raised her hands and four more beams of light entered Mia, Riley, Damien, and Vikki. "What just happened?" Mia asked, feeling slightly nauseous. "You were granted the powers of the elements." Dulcea said, and Damien smiled to himself. "Damien, you were given the power of Pyrokinesis (**Control and manipulate fire**). Mia, you have Thermokinesis (**Control the temperature of something by concentration; increase or decrease the temperature of something**). Riley has Hydrokinesis (**Controls and manipulates water**), and Vikki was given Electrokinesis (**Create and project electricity or lightening**). But because Nathaniel is not here to have his gift bestowed to him, it was given to Vikki, so she also has the power of Aerokinesis (**Control and manipulate air**)." Vikki's eyes got wide and she rubbed her temples in frustration. "Is that why my head hurts?" She asked and Dulcea frowned in her direction. "No. Actually, someone interfered with your power transfer, so you received more than you were supposed to." They all looked at her confused. "Who could interfere like that?" Riley asked and Dulcea shrugged. "Anyone can interfere with the transfer. It's just a matter as of who would want to." Damien looked at Dulcea and frowned. "Who would want to?" He asked and Dulcea gave him a light smile. "Give me a few moments." She said and then closed her eyes, breathing deeply in search of an answer.

"Nathaniel interfered." Dulcea said after a few minutes. "He gave you his power of Chronokinesis." Vikki snickered to herself and sighed. "He thinks you need it here more than he does for up there." Vikki nodded and felt Tyler tighten his hold on her waist. "What kind of power is that?" Caleb asked, looking over at Vikki. "Time manipulation." She said with a smile. "Damn. The people up there must not have any faith in us to beat River if they're just handing powers out left and right." Reid said, gaining a small playful hit from Mia. "River? What does River Collins have to do with anything?" Dulcea asked, confusing everyone in the room. "Don't we have to kill River to save the world?" Damien asked, and Dulcea shook her head no. "You were granted these powers to aide you in the upcoming war. River Collins is not apart of your tasks."

**So that was a fun chapter….**

**No more dominic…..**

**New Weapons (Picture of it will be up soon)**

**New powers…**

**And the revelation that River's not the main threat…**

**So REVIEW and tell me what you think...**

**Especially if you want me to write this faster, otherwise, I'll devote all my time to my new story and this will never be finished…..**


	23. Chapter 22

"What do you mean 'River's not apart of the tasks'?" Caleb asked, looking at Dulcea, confusion and anger evident in his voice. "He's not the threat you need to deal with." Dulcea said calmly. "After watching his actions over the last few months, I agree, he must be dealt with, but we believe that he bears no part of the prophecy." Vikki ran her fingers though her hair and sighed. "We've been training our asses off for months to take this guy out, thinking that we had to kill him." She said sitting on the nearby couch. "And we don't even have to." Chelsea said, sitting next to her. "Yeah, we do." Riley said, and everyone stared at her. "Dulcea said that they BELIEVE he's not involved. That doesn't mean he isn't." Damien nodded his head, agreeing with his sister. "And even if he truly isn't involved, he might still pose a threat that might hurt us during this war or whatever it is. I say the bastard dies no matter what. Reassurance that he won't interfere with us fulfilling this prophecy, because for all we know, he already knows about it." They all nodded and agreed with her. "I must leave now." Dulcea said, putting her cloak back over her head. "The Elders would probably like to know the deceptiveness of the tribunal." She turned and prepared to leave the room, until Mia stopped her. "They weren't exactly deceptive, Dulcea. They just didn't finish telling us the prophecy." Dulcea just nodded, acknowledging that she heard what she said, and disappeared in the same swirl of lights she appeared in.

"Well that was enlightening." Reid said, as Mia walked away from his side and over towards the couch. "What do we do now?" She asked, looking around the room. "Call him." Damien said, looking at his sister. "Put the phone on speaker and call him." Mia looked uneasily at her brother , but did what he said. "I'm the only one talking?" She asked, seeing everyone around her nod. She was about to say something else, but River already answered the phone. "Mia, I've been trying to get you for days." He said and Mia shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I know. I've been busy." She said, seeing the others nod. "With what?" River asked. "School work, dealing with Reid drama. Stuff like that." Reid's eyes grew wide when she said that. "Drama? There hasn't been any drama for months." He said, and Riley smacked the back of his head. "Shut up and let her talk. When River was here, you and Mia were nothing but drama." She said and Reid nodded. "Sorry I left you with that to deal with on your own." River said and Riley looked around offended. "What am I, Invisible?" she whispered and Mia shook her head, smiling at her sister. "I'm not alone. I've got Riles and Sarah. And my cousin and best friend from home transferred in this semester, so everything is good." Riley nodded at her sister, happy that she was included. "What no Kate?" He asked slightly amused. "Too much drama with that drama queen. Even though she does seem to be trying." She said noticing eye rolls from most of the people in the room. "Why, what happened?" He asked. "That's something to talk about in person." River laughed at her. "Well I guess I'm going have to stop by and see you when I visit Chase. He's staying with your parents right?"

There was a look of confusion going around the room after River spoke. "How'd you know that?" Mia asked, looking around the room. "What, no denial?" River responded and Mia shrugged. "I have no reason to lie to you. Just like you have no reason to lie to me. I haven't done anything but be your friend." Damien nodded at her, even though everything in his body was screaming at him to get involved. He hated having to use his sister like this, but, she was the only person this guy seemed to trust and they had to use this to their advantage.

"You've done nothing but be my friend, yet, you let everyone else's opinion of me turn you against me. I mean why else would you avoid my calls?" Mia looked around the room confused. River was beginning to sound less like a upset friend and more like a upset boyfriend and she didn't know how to handle it. "I've done nothing but defend you to anyone whose said anything bad about you and I've already told you that I've been busy. And you don't have the-" She said but River cut her off and laughed. "Busy. I thought we had a connection, Mia. I thought we meant something to one another." Reid was about to involve himself but Vikki and Tyler stopped him. "Mia can handle it." Vikki whispered. "She puts up with you doesn't she?" Tyler stifled a laugh and Reid nodded his head.

"We do have a connection." Mia said, looking over at Damien and Riley looking for a way out of this conversation. She already had a overprotective brother, overbearing friends, and a jealous fiance; and she hated dealing with them when they acted like this. She didn't need someone else to add to the drama she dealt with on a daily basis. River was suppose to be the solution to those problems. "I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me. You've been there for me even before I met you and you're special to me." Riley and Mia locked eyes and the desperation in her eyes was more than evident. "I don't wanna do this anymore." She mouthed to Riley. At first, her and River's conversation was normal. A little awkward here and there, but it was usually that way so she didn't mind. But somehow, it took a weird turn and River was acting weird and intense and she was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "Then tell him you have homework or something." Riley replied.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" River asked after Mia stayed silent a few minutes longer. "And you just said I was special to you." Mia took a deep breath and looked down at the phone. "You are." She said, almost tempted to break her phone. "How can I be if you're marrying Reid?" Mia nearly dropped the phone when she heard him say that. "Who told you that?" She asked, hearing the chuckle on the other end of the phone. "It doesn't matter who told me. All that matters is that I know and I'm not letting you go through with it." Mia scoffed and chuckled. "You're not "Letting Me?" I can do whatever I want, River. If I want to marry Reid, I will." Reid nodded and smirked, happy to hear Mia say that.

"Even if your having doubts?" River said, and Mia's face went ghost white. The only other person she expressed that to was Vikki and they both swore up and down that they weren't gonna talk about it again unless something came up. Mia didn't know how to react or what to say when he said that, knowing that everyone else in the room, including Reid, heard that. "Yeah, I overheard that conversation you had with your cousin right after he proposed to you." River said, and Vikki put her head in her lap, knowing that things were about to blow up. "It was very elaborately done. But even with all that fanfare, you're not 100 percent sure that you made the right choice. And when I see you, I'll personally help show you that he's not the right choice." And with that, the line went dead, leaving them there to deal with the consequences of what just happened.

**So that was fun to write… Leave it to me being sick to write another chapter… I already have the next one written out (Yayy me), and I'll probably type it and post it either tomorrow or Friday… It's completely Reid/Mia...**

**Review if you want it up faster…**

**Rugrat4eva**


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm soooo sorry it took me this long to update…. The bad thing is that I've had this chapter written since my last update, it's just me be procrastinating... but it was shorter when I originally wrote it, so *claps to me* for making it longer **

"Doubts?" Reid asked, looking over at his fiancé questioningly. "You don't wanna marry me?" Mia just stood there flabbergasted, replaying what just transpired over and over in her head. "River's just trying to get under your skin." Vikki through out there, watching Mia struggle to gather her thoughts together. Riley caught on to what Vikki was doing and quickly decided to help out. "Exactly. I mean, after everything that just happened, it's obvious that he doesn't want you two together. He wants doubts in your head so its easier for him to split you guys up when he gets here." Chelsea and Sarah just nodded, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Reid nodded at what both Vikki and Riley said, but kept his eyes on Mia. "Reid, calm down." Tyler said and Reid nodded at him as well. "Wanna talk?" Mia asked, signaling for Reid to go out the room. "What's the point of leaving the room when your just gonna tell them anyway?" Reid asked, practically screaming at her. Damien glared at Reid, practically killing him with his eyes for yelling at Mia. "Reid, just come on." Mia said, walking past him out the room. Tyler pushed him out the door to follow Mia and the two of them walked upstairs to one of the studies they had in the house.

"You don't wanna marry me, do you?" Reid asked as he closed the door behind him. "I said yes, Reid." Mia replied, not bringing herself to look at him. "After you said no, Mia." He said as he started walking over towards her and lifting her chin up so their eyes met. "I love you." she said and Reid nodded. "And I love you too. That's why there's a ring on your finger." Mia chuckled and nodded. "But there's something your not saying." He said and Mia walked away from him. Reid was getting more and more frustrated as the minutes went by and Mia wasn't telling him what was on her mind. 'I swear, she's the female version of Pogue with this quiet shit.' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Talk to me, Baby Girl. Tell me what's going on in your head." Reid said and Mia sighed.

"It's just that…" She started, running her hands through her hair. "When you look back on our history, it's not exactly marriage material." Reid nodded and sat on the edge of the couch in the room. "Yeah, but it's not like that anymore. We're different; I'm different." Mia nodded and sat on the table across from him. "I know that. But you can't just expect things to change overnight. Some things take longer than a few months to fix." Reid looked at her confused. "What are you trying to say?" He asked and Mia sighed. "I'm not a hundred percent sure this 'New Reid; New Relationship' thing is gonna last." Reid put his head down and sighed. "That's why you said no when I proposed." Mia nodded and moved from the table. "It has nothing to do with how I feel about you, It's just that…" She started but Reid cut her off. "You wanted to test me." Reid said and Mia sighed. "Your making it sound worse than it is, Reid." She said, and Reid stood up, near his breaking point. "Then explain to me how it is, Mia. Because it sounds like you're playing me until you find something else that you think you want; like I'm taking up space until someone better comes along." Mia shook her head and rubbed her temples. "This is exactly why I didn't wanna tell you. Your over exaggerating." Reid lightly chuckled, feeling his temper raise with each moment. "Over exaggerating? I just found out that the girl I'd die for isn't sure she wants to be with me! How the hell else am I suppose to react!" He yelled and before she realized what she was doing, she slapped Reid across the face. "If you were anyone else…" Reid said looking at Mia, who was staring at him. "You don't have the right to be upset with me about this." Mia said looking up at him. "And don't yell at me. I'll do much more than slap you the next time it happens. I'm one of the few people your temper doesn't intimidate. Remember that." Reid let his eyes bled black and the vases in the room flew over to the other side, breaking instantly. Mia looked at the shattered vases on the floor and sighed. Before long there were frantic knocks on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" Damien called from behind the door. "It's fine, Damien. Don't worry about it. We're just having a little problem." Mia said looking over at Reid. "If you wanna throw a tantrum and break things, you have a house just as big as this one with lots of stuff for you to break to do it in. But If you're ready to hear my explanation, calm down, sit down and shut up." Reid stared her down for a few more minutes then let his eyes return to normal and sat back on the couch.

"Good. Now try seeing things from my perspective for a change. Not once in our entire relationship have you even tried to do that because if you did, most of the problems we've had wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be having this conversation." Mia sat across from him on the couch and picking up one of the pillows. "The first time we were together, you hurt me over and over again and I just let it happened. I refuse to let myself go through that again." Reid looked over at her defeated. "I've done everything I can think of to try and convince you that it wont happen again. Why wont you trust me?" He asked, the anger and frustration in his voice was now joined by sorrow and defeat. "Can you blame me?" Mia asked. "I mean , do you know how many times you've said that to me?"

Reid shook his head and hung his head low, thinking that everything he'd done over the past months meant nothing and he was about to lose Mia for good. Usually when they fought, he saw a glimmer of something and that's what he built his side off and that's how he won her over. But there was no glimmer this time and he realized that he finally pushed her too far. "So I'm guessing were done then?" He asked, looking up at her. Mia looked at him in confusion and shook her head, realizing that he wasn't fully understanding what she was saying. "No we're not Reid." She said, and his head raised in confusion. "But you said…" He started and Mia stopped him. "I know what I said, but I also know that your changing; we both are. I'm hoping that nothing happens to derail that, which is why I agreed to marry you." She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you and I want to marry you. But nothing is guaranteed. And the problems we have now would be harder to deal with if we were married right away." Reid nodded and looked over at Mia. "That's why you wanted a long engagement?" He asked and she nodded. "Just to make sure that everything works out. For us and everyone else involved. I mean, with this war thing coming up, the drama with River, graduation, and college about to happen, I'm barely sure with what's gonna happen tomorrow." Reid nodded and pulled Mia closer to him. "That makes sense." Mia nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Feel better now?" She asked and he sighed. "Before I answer, that's all though right? I mean no other doubts about this?" Mia shook her head and Reid smiled. "Then yes." Mia laughed and looked up at him. "There is one more thing though." She said and he looked at her confused. "What is it?" Mia pointed to the shattered vases on the floor. "Fix them. There antiques and they mean a lot to my grandmother. And we don't need another reason for my uncle to hate you." Reid laughed but did what she asked before getting up from the couch to go back downstairs. Mia followed behind him, but stopped him before they got to the room. "Let me go first or else Damien and Riley will attack you." Reid nodded and Mia walked ahead of him into the room with everyone still inside.

"What the hell happened up there?" Riley asked walking over to Mia. "Damien was about to go berserk." Mia shook her head and put her head on Riley's shoulder. "It was a minor problem." Vikki scoffed and looked up at Mia. "Minor? When D heard the crash, he was out for blood." Mia laughed and shook it off. "It was handled, don't worry about it . Everythings okay." Vikki looked at Mia, making sure she wasn't lying. "You sure?" Mia nodded and Reid put his arm around Mia. "Positive. And besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

**Now here's the part where I tell you when my next chapter will be up, but I'm alittle taken back as to what to do now…. I know that I want to put River in the next chapter and I have no Idea who the traitor will be… I'm leaning towards one person (and if you ask me, I'll tell) but other than that, no idea of what else to do…. I'm gonna try and get something going now, but feel free to give suggestions…. **

**And just a warning for those who havent read my blog, I'm thinking of killing some people off because having 11+ people to write for in the forefront is annoying and extremely difficult… (And no one is safe because I like adding twists and drama to my stories)**

**I'll update when I can (hopefully its soon)**


	25. Chapter 24

**It's been a REALLY LONG TIME since I last updated this story. I did it becuz I miss the characters (Mia, Riley, Vikki…) and I feel weird with just leaving it how I did..

* * *

**

Mia sat on the couch nearby and looked around the room. "Does anyone have any ideas on what to do now?" She asked and everyone shook their heads. "I put the blood we got from Dominic in a vial so we can summon Dante whenever." Vikki said and Riley sighed. "That's one shiny nugget I don't really wanna do. Especially with the bombs that just dropped today." She said and Mia nodded. "Agreed. So what do we do?" Mia asked. At that moment, Lauren and Katherine came into the room, looking around at the teenagers. "What happened in here?" Katherine asked and Mia laughed to herself. "Nothing much mom. We spoke to River and found out that he's been watching most of what we've been doing, this Dulcea woman came and gave us new powers, and we found out that we've been training for the wrong thing. Oh, and we killed Vikki's demon friend." Riley kicked her brother's leg and Reid chuckled. "Don't be rude D." She said and Mia nodded in agreement. "Dulcea?" Lauren asked and Vikki nodded. "She gave us powers that are supposed to help during this war." She said and a frown came upon Katherine's face. "What war?" She asked and Caleb sat on the couch next to Sarah. "Apparently, that's the part of the prophecy the tribunal left out." He said and both women nodded. "Wow. That's unexpected." Lauren said. "I know it's a bad time, but these came in the mail for you guys." Katherine said, holding up two piles of letters. "What are they?" Chelsea asked. "These are you guys' college acceptance letters. They started coming last week, but we stock piled them until they all came. Oh and we were able to put Chase back into school with you guys. You start back on Monday." Lauren said and the girls' eyes grew big. "Wow you guys were busy." Vikki said and Lauren smiled at her daughter. "We're just doing our part in this. We can't fight the war for you, but we can help you in every other way that we can think of." She said and Katherine nodded in agreement with her sister. "I called around to you guys' parents and yours came also." Katherine said and the boys nodded. "I don't know how you guys are gonna do this, but here you go." She said, handing the letters to Mia. "Keep us posted with everything." She said and both women left the room.

"This is a lot to process for one day." Mia said, looking around and seeing everyone with unsure looks on their faces. "Should we take a break?" Chelsea asked, and Riley shook her head. "No, there's no time to take a break." She said and Mia sighed. "Well then let's be normal for a change. Even if it is just for the night. Remember how that feels?" She asked and most of them shook their heads. "What do normal people do?" Chase asked, looking around for an answer. "They open college acceptance letters." Vikki said, grabbing the stack from Mia's hands. "Go get yours and lets' meet up at Nicky's." She said and the boys nodded. "That's a good idea." Mia said looking at her cousin. "Or we can go somewhere else. Like New York for the night?" Riley asked looking around the room. "New York Riles?" Mia asked and Vikki scoffed. "New York is a bad idea. It's running away from your problems, not letting them go for a night. Let's just meet up at Caleb's and head over to Nicky's afterwards. We can relax, play a little pool, and just hang out. We haven't done that in a while." She said and everyone nodded and went their separate ways, leaving the house in search for their college acceptance letters.

* * *

After they walked the boys to the door, Mia, Riley and Vikki walked upstairs to Mia's room to wait for a while before heading over to Caleb's house. "Where'd Chels go?" Mia asked and Riley laid on Mia's bed and looked at one of the magazines on Mia's had lying on it. "She went with Sarah to the dorms. Chase went with Reid and Tyler too." She said, not looking up from the book. "And Damien had to go back to school for a while. He should be back later on tonight." Vikki said and her two cousins nodded. "So I'm thinking we plan a quick little party." Riley said and Mia looked at her confused. "For our birthday, Mi Mi." Riley said and Vikki laughed. "While we're in the middle of preparing for a war?" She asked and Riley shrugged innocently. "I thought we we're being normal for the night. And normal people celebrate their birthdays with the people who care about them." Riley said and Mia thought about it for a few minutes. "This is true. What did you have in mind?" She asked her sister and Riley smiled and began to sit up and tell her but before she knew it, Riley began to feel that feeling she got when she was getting a premonition and the smile on her face faltered. "Ri Ri?" Mia asked, panic and concern quickly enveloping her as the color started leaving Riley's face. As Riley closed her eyes and started taking deeper breaths, Vikki got up and wrapped her arm around her cousin. "She's having a vision Mia." Vikki asked, seeing the color slowly returning to Riley's face. "She's actually handling it a lot better than she used to." Vikki said and Mia nodded in agreement, recalling the ear splitting screams and thrashing around in pain Riley used to do when they first got their powers. "I know. It's still really hard to watch her go through this though." Mia said and Vikki nodded. "It'll be over in a few minutes." She said as they both turned their focus back on Riley.

After a few more minutes, Riley opened her eyes and blinked a few times, regaining her composure. "What'd you see?" Mia asked and Riley rubbed her temples, trying to ease the oncoming headache that usually accompanied her visions. "I saw our graduation." She said, and Riley and Vikki sat down on the bed next to her. "Really?" Mia asked and Riley nodded. "Did anything bad happen?" Vikki said and Riley shook her head, but both Mia and Vikki raised their eyebrows. "You're lying." Mia said and Riley sighed. "Can one of you get me an Aspirin?" she asked and Vikki got up and walked into the bathroom. "What cha hiding?" Mia asked and Riley leaned back on the bed. "Can we drop it for now? It's our birthday." Riley said and Mia sighed. "Fine." She said and Vikki walked in with a pill bottle and a cup of water. "Here you go, Riles." She said and Riley quickly sat up and took the pill. "So about this quick party…" Mia said and Riley shook her head. "Maybe we should put it off for now. But we do need some kind of cake." Riley said and Vikki nodded. "Damien's supposed to pick one up on his way back from the city from you guys' favorite bakery." She said and Mia nodded. "Nice." She said and Riley's phone started to ring. "Text from 'The Boyfriend'." Mia said knowingly and Riley nodded. "He said that we should head over to Caleb's house now." She said and they stood up and headed for the door, grabbing the letters from the table. "I'm driving." Mia said, picking up the car keys. "Not if you picked up driving tips from your fiancé you're not." Riley said and Vikki took the keys. "Then I'll drive." She said and they all headed to the car to Caleb's.

* * *

A while later, everyone walked into Caleb's living room with letters in their hand. "Riley cheated." Mia said and Riley hit her with her letters. "I did not." She said and Vikki raised an eyebrow. "I got a premonition of graduation and they announced where we were going." She said, sitting on the couch and putting a pillow on her lap. "So you already know where we're all going?" Tyler asked and Riley shook her head no but wouldn't say anything else. "What's wrong?" Pogue asked, putting his arm around her but she didn't reply to him. "Let's get started, shall we?" She asked and started opening her envelopes. Everyone else followed suit and started opening them as well.

"I got into Brown." Chelsea said and Vikki raised her letter towards her as well. "Me too, Chelly." She said and Chelsea clapped. "Riles?" Vicki asked and Riley threw two other letters in the center of the room. "I got into Yale. That's all that matters to me." She said and Mia picked up the two letters she threw out. "You don't wanna know if you got into Harvard or Brown?" She asked, opening the letters and Riley shook her head. "They don't matter to me. I've wanted to go to Yale for as long as you've wanted to go to Princeton." Riley said and Mia nodded, knowing that statement was true. "Mia's wanted to go to Princeton for so long, she ordered a new Princeton sweatshirt at the beginning of every year for the past 7 years." Vikki said and Mia threw a pillow at her. "I got into Columbia." Tyler said, proud of himself. "Good job, Ty." Vikki said, lightly kissing her boyfriend. "Me too." Reid said, holding his letter up. "Wow Reid. I didn't think you did enough work in school to get into college let alone Columbia." Riley said and Reid shrugged. "Me neither." He said and Mia kissed him. "Congrats baby." Mia said and Reid pulled her closer to him. "I got into Harvard." Caleb said and Sarah nodded. "Me too." She said and Caleb hugged her. "So did I." Pogue said and Riley laughed. "Yay our football teams play against each other." She said and Pogue scoffed at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Did you get into Princeton Mia?" Chelsea asked and Mia nodded. "But of course." She said and looked over at her sister. "Are these the schools from your vision Riles?" She asked and Riley looked around the room at everyone's happy expressions from getting into their dream schools and let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't just sit here anymore. I need some air." She said as she got up from the couch and walked out the room. Pogue got up to follow her but Vikki stopped him. "I got this, Pogue." She said and he nodded as Vikki went to follow Riley.

* * *

"Why so down, Riles?" Vikki asked when they were down the hallway and Riley turned around and sighed, revealing the newly formed tears falling from her eyes. "I can't sit in there and listen to everyone happy about where we're going for college when…" She started but cut herself off before revealing too much. "When what sweetie? You know you can tell me." Vikki said and Riley wiped her eyes. "When not everyone is gonna get to go to college." She said and Vikki's eyes grew big. "What do you mean by that Riley? What's gonna happen?" She asked and Riley shrugged. "I have no idea, Vik. It wasn't a clear cut vision. Bits and pieces were missing. But so were some of us." She said and Vikki nodded. "You have to tell the others about this." She said and Riley shook her head no. "Did you hear how happy everyone was to find out that they got into the schools they've been dreaming of going to? I don't wanna be the one to burst their bubbles and ruin that." Riley said and Vikki grabbed her hand and started walking. "But you can't keep this to yourself either. Secrets at this point will ruin _all_ of our chances for surviving this." Vikki said and Riley reluctantly nodded as the two of them walked back into the room.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Mia asked from her seat on the couch next to Reid, turning her attention to the depressing energy radiating off her sister. "Not really." Riley said as Pogue pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong?" Pogue asked and Riley looked at Vikki for reassurance. Vikki just nodded and took her seat next to Tyler and put her head on his shoulder. Riley then took a deep breath and exhaled it, letting little of her tension go. "Well Mia already told you when we got here that I had a vision about graduation so I already knew where everyone was going. What was left out is that not all of us might've made it to graduation." She said and everyone looked around confused. "What does that mean?" Sarah asked and Caleb sighed and ran his hand over his face. "It means that some of us are gonna die in this war." He said and Sarah let out a light gasp. "Do you know who?" Chelsea asked and Riley shrugged. "It wasn't a clear, straight forward vision like they normally are. Huge chunks of it were gone." She said and Pogue started rubbing her back. "What did you see then, Riles?" Tyler asked, wrapping his arm around Vikki's waist and kissing the top of her head. "I saw Vikki sitting with Sarah in their caps and gowns. I saw Tyler looking really upset in a suit with his cap on his head. Then I saw me and Damien. I was in a dress with my gown on my arm and Damien was in a suit as well. And that was it." Riley said, looking around at her friends. "So something happens to Mia, Reid, Pogue, Chelsea, Chase and me?" Caleb asked and Riley shrugged. "I'm not 100 percent sure. Like I said, it wasn't a complete vision. For all I know you guys could've been there. I just didn't see you." Riley said and Reid sighed. "So much for being normal for the night." He said and Mia chuckled. "Exactly what I was thinking." She said and Chelsea shook her head. "We're not normal guys. We've never been normal, and we will never be normal. This is something we all have to live with. Well, some of us." She said and Chase shrugged his shoulders. "I've already been dead. It's not so bad." He said and Reid started to say something but was stopped by Mia putting her fingers on her lips and Reid just nodded knowingly at his fiancé. "That's not funny man." Tyler said and Chase shrugged. "It can't end like this. I don't wanna die at 18." Chelsea said and Vikki nodded. "Stop freaking out about it. Riley said that her vision left things out, so we don't have a definite answer to how this is gonna play out. And technically Chase, you weren't dead, you were in a limbo like place." Vikki said and Caleb nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now?" Sarah asked and the door to the room opened. "We do the only thing we can do." Damien said, walking into the room and joining the conversation like he was in the room with them the entire time and heard everything they were talking about. "Which is…" Chelsea asked and Damien answered her. "We train and make sure that we're prepared for this war so nothing too extreme happens to anyone of us." He said then pulled out a cake from behind his back. "After we sing happy birthday to Monkey and Monster." Damien said, setting the cake on the table in front of them and both Riley and Mia smiled.

"It's been a while since we heard those nicknames." Mia said and Riley agreed with her. "The last time I remember hearing them was the night that Damien came to visit us after I transferred to Spencer." Riley said and Mia nodded. "The day that he told us to stay away from you guys and…" she said but stopped when she remembered the rest of it. "I kidnapped you." Chase said and looked at Mia. "I'm sorry about that." He said and Mia nodded. "It's okay." She said and Chase nodded and looked at her contently. "Ready to sing guys?" Sarah said and everyone nodded, singing 'Happy Birthday' to Mia and Riley. After they finished, the two girls closed their eyes, took one another's hands and made their wishes, then simultaneously blew out the candles. "Cake then training?" Riley said and Damien shook his head. "Training _then_ cake. It'll motivate you and give you something to look forward to." Damien said and a few people began to groan. "Let's go. We can't afford to waste time." He said and they all got up and walked out the room, going back to their place for training.

* * *

**So it's finally progressing…. I don't know when the next update will be for THIS, but hopefully it'll be before another 6 months pass…**

**I have another Reid/Mia one shot that I've had on my laptop for a while now, so I might post that soon as well… if you want me too (It's pure fluff. but it goes with the progression of their initial relationship)**

**And in the meantime, Review… Please?**

**Or you can read my other Covenant story, "Realize" (If you haven't already) to pass the time along (And Review that as well **** )…**


	26. Kind of Chapter 25 Preview Chapter

**So I'm in a really good mood, so I decided to post the parts of this chapter that I already wrote... Its nowhere near finished, and I'll explain in more detail in the bottom A/N... But Enjoy what I have so far :)**

* * *

Vikki walked into the dorms at Spencer, her cap and draped on her arm and headed up to her boyfriends' dorm. "Knock knock." She said as she slowly opened the door, seeing Tyler sitting on his bed and staring at his cap and gown. "Hey." He said as she walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "Where's…" She started to ask but stopped herself because she already knew the answer. "You look pretty." He said pulling her into his lap. "Thanks. I can see that you got things here all packed up." Vikki said, looking around and seeing all the boxes around the dorm. "I needed something to do. What about you? How are things at the house?" Tyler asked and Vikki sighed. "The dorm is packed up. As for things at the house, things are about as good as they can be right now. I mean everyone's putting on a brave face, but it still doesn't change the fact that everyone is hurting." She said and Tyler nodded. "We should get going. We don't wanna be late." He said and Vikki nodded and stood up. "Are we meeting up with anyone?" He asked and Vikki shook her head. "Just our parents. We'll just meet up with everyone else after the ceremony." She said and Tyler nodded. "Let's go find Reid first." He said and Vikki nodded. "He didn't stay here last night?" She asked as he took her hand and walked out the dorm room. "He did, but he was gone when I woke up and he left his stuff for graduation here." Tyler said headed for their high school graduation.

* * *

Riley sat in her sister's room and stared at one of the pictures on her nightstand. It was a picture taken while they were all in New York last December before all the drama and fighting happened. It was one of the rare times when they weren't worried about Riley rubbed the bandage on her head and sighed before putting the picture back in its place and stood up, feeling a hand on her shoulder as she did. "You okay enough to do this Riles?" Her father asked her and she shrugged. "I don't know." She said, reaching down and picking up her cap and gown. "Graduation is something Mia and I always planned on doing together. I mean, us graduating together is the entire reason I transferred to Spencer in the first place." She said and Michael nodded in agreement. "She'd be there if she could, Riles." He said and Riley lightly chuckled. "She'd be there with bells on." She said and Michael hugged his daughter. "You know, I've always relied on you to look out for Mia way before you two knew that you two were sisters. You always were the stronger one out of the two of you." He said and Riley started to cry. "But that was unfair of me. You both relied on each other's strength to make one another better." He said and Riley nodded. "It was easier to be "the strong one" when I knew she was in my corner to back me up. Now, look at what I did to her." She said and Michael shook his head and slightly pulled away from her. "What happened to Mia wasn't your fault. None of what happened was any of you guys' faults." He said, wiping away Riley's tears. "You all were given a task to do." Riley shook her head, disagreeing with her father. "But I knew something bad was gonna happen." She said as more tears began to run down her cheeks and Michael shook his head. "And you did what you could with the little information you could get from that premonition sweetheart. You didn't have specific answers. You can't blame yourself Riley." He said and Riley chuckled.

"You sound like Pogue." She said and Michael nodded. "Speaking of, his parents called again." He said and Riley nodded her head in acknowledgement. "You should probably call them back." Riley sniffled and started wiping her cheeks. "I will later. Now, we got a graduation to get to. I just have to touch up my makeup." She said walking into the bathroom before Michael got to say anything else. Once the door closed, Damien walked in the room and looked at his father with a concerned look on his face. "Is she okay?" He asked and Mathew shook his head. "No. But she's trying to be." He said, making Damien lightly chuckle. "Are we all ready?" Riley asked, walking back into the room. "Yeah, let's go." Damien said as he and Michael began walking towards the door. "Do you think we could go…" Riley started saying from behind them but Michael cut her off. "We were already going there." He said and Riley nodded. "Reid's probably there. And Mia wouldn't want him missing graduation." She said, heading out of her sister's room and was greeted by her mother waiting for them in the lobby.

"Where's grandma? And Uncle Zach and Aunt Lauren?" She asked and Katherine put her arm around her. "Your Aunt and Uncle are with Vikki, Tyler and his parents. We're gonna meet them at your school." She said and Riley nodded before heading out the door with her family and heading towards the car to go to the hospital.

* * *

_Reid walked into an furniture-less white room, seeing Mia standing by the lone window, in a long flowy white dress. "Baby Girl" He said and Mia turned to him and smiled before slowly fading away, leaving Reid alone and the room started fading to black._

Reid woke up to the beeping od the heart machine in the hospital room that he spent most of his time in over the past few weeks. He got off the couch and pulled a chair over to the bed and took his fiancé's hand. "I had the dream again." He said looking up at Mia's face; seeing the cuts and bruises she had beginning to fade.

"Dream?" Riley asked, walking into the room and sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. "You wanted to see her today too?" Reid asked and Riley just nodded. "She's supposed to be walking the stage with us." She said as Reid turned his attention back to Mia. "What kind of dream were you talking about Reid?" She asked and Reid sighed. "It's like she's trying to tell me something Riles." He said, turning to Riley and she just shrugged. "Maybe she is. I mean it's not like she's dead. She's just in a coma." Riley said and Reid began shaking his head. "I'm not letting her go Riley." He said and Riley nodded. "I can't do it Riles. Not yet. There's too much that we have to look forward to together for me to let her leave me now. You of all people should understand that." He said and Riley got off the bed and walked towards the window of the room.

"You still haven't gone to see him yet, have you?" He asked and Riley didn't answer. "Riles…" Reid started until Riley snapped around and cut him off, her eyes on the verge of tears. "I can't handle it Reid. It's hard enough to see Mia laying here like this, all fragile and broken. I can't see Pogue like that too." She said and Reid shook his head. "He needs to know that you're there Riley. The doctors say that…" He started but Riley laughed and rolled her eyes. "To hell with what the doctors say Reid. If they knew what they were talking about, Caleb wouldn't have…" She started, but stopped herself because she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence and say the words that would make it real. "What I mean is that I don't trust them and their medical "theories" of recovery." Reid nodded and got up and walked over to her.

"I get what you mean Riles but you still need to see Pogue; if not for him that for yourself. Holding in all the emotions you've been feeling isn't good for any of us." He said and Riley chuckled. "What kind of spell does my sister have you under to make you so soft?" She asked and Reid smiled and looked over at Mia. "No spell. She just loves me." He said and Riley nodded knowingly and headed over towards the door. "My parents and Damien are in the lobby waiting for us to go to graduation." She said and Reid looked around the room and sighed. "I left my cap and gown in the dorms." He said and Tyler opened the room door and held up Reid's cap and gown. "Aren't you lucky we knew where you'd be?" Tyler said, leaning in the doorway and Reid smiled. "We knew you came to see Mi-Mi so we came to get you and bring you to graduation." Vikki said and Reid nodded. "I see we all had the same idea." Riley said, walking out the room and into the hall. "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." She said. "Going to see Pogue?" Vikki asked and Riley nodded. "Give me 10 mins."

* * *

**So here's where my brain currently is for this story... Since the gap between my last few updates was soo big, I kinda lost my train of thought with this story... So instead of writing the chapters leading up to the war, The war is gonna be written in flashbacks with all the characters that are still there (I did kill some ppl like I said I would, and this is INCOMPLETE so certain people haven't been written yet)... I also did a time jump with the last chapter to their high school graduation cuz the next part of this story will be freshman year of college. **

**This update DOESNT HAVE FLASHBACKS yet cuz I'm not finished yet... With what's posted, that'll be three flashbacks, but there are like 10 other parts, not to mention flashbacks that I have to write...**

**Continuing with my good mood, these are the parts I have to write:**

**-Riley in Pogue's Hospital Room**

**-Sarah**

**-Graduation/Riley's Valedictorian Speech**

**-Damien/Vikki/Sarah/Riley**

**-Grad party**

**-Damien/Riley/Vikki in Mia's hospital room**

**-Reid/Tyler in Pogue's hospital room**

**And two more things that I'm not putting... And major drama is gonna go down at that Grad party...**

**~~So look out for this next update... sumtime soon... I'm probably gonna update _Realize_ before I update this again...~~**


End file.
